Absolute Membership
by Shyn
Summary: Alors qu'Asami est sur le point d'échanger le contrat appartenant à Feilong contre Akihito, celui ci se fait une nouvelle fois kidnapper. Mais qui est donc son nouveau ravisseur? Et Asami, réussira t il à récupérer sa propriété?
1. La transaction

**ABSOLUTE MEMBERSHIP **

_(Édité : janvier 2013)**  
**_

_**Note **: Cette fanfic est basée sur le manga Viewfinder de Yamane Ayano. C'est une suite totalement fictive du chapitre 12 de Naked Truth. Elle reprend à partir de la scène dans laquelle Asami accoste sur le paquebot de Feilong pour récupérer Akihito. _

**Prologue – « La transaction »**

Mer de Chine, à quelques kilomètres des côtes de Hong-Kong.

Il faisait nuit… Il devait être aux alentours de minuit et la seule clarté prédominante émanait de la pleine lune miroitant sur la mer. Une mer d'huile ce soir là, tout était calme, reposant, jusqu'à ce qu'un moteur de yacht en brise sans état d'âme sa bonace.

Le yacht accosta sur l'embarcadère d'un luxueux paquebot dont la principale attraction se résumait au casino qui étendait son fief au troisième étage. Mais Ryûichi Asami n'était pas venu ici pour s'adonner à cette distraction. Il était venu récupérer ce qui lui appartenait et que Liu Feilong lui avait vilement ravi quelques semaines plus tôt à Tokyo.

Malgré les précieux conseils de ses subalternes qui lui avaient vivement recommandé de ne pas prendre part à l'action en raison de la fragilité de ses blessures, ce fut dans un esprit résolu de mener à bien cette affaire que l'homme posa un premier pied sur le ponton. Feilong pensait réellement le déstabiliser en choisissant son bateau comme lieu d'échange ? C'était vraiment mal le connaître. Qu'importe ce qui pouvait arriver, il était là pour récupérer Takaba et rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Entouré de ses cinq gardes du corps, Asami gravit lentement les marches de l'escalier menant dans le hall d'accueil du navire. Son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion, il marcha d'un pas mesuré tout en fixant son regard droit devant lui, puis s'arrêta au centre dudit hall, lieu dans lequel Takaba devait être acheminé. La transaction n'allait pas tarder à se faire et l'homme d'affaires pourrait bientôt vérifier de ses propres yeux si la combativité et la force d'âme du photographe avaient été altérées. Ou pire, réduites à néant. Asami ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un, autre que lui, ne change le caractère fougueux de sa propriété. Il ne le tolérerait jamais. Takaba était à lui… et à lui seul.

Alors qu'Asami, mains dans les poches, attendait calmement la venue du photographe, un coup de feu retentit subitement. Sans attendre, les hommes de mains du japonais, armes aux poings, serrèrent leurs défenses autour de leur patron tandis que les passagers apeurés par ce bruit inhabituel, mais ô combien caractéristique, couraient dans tous les sens, cherchant un abri pour se protéger. La seule échappatoire qui s'offrit à eux, fut les ascenseurs qui se virent aussitôt pris d'assaut par la meute humaine affolée. La salle, auparavant si paisible, s'était transformée en une véritable fourmilière cacophonique.

Contrairement aux passagers, Asami n'était pas du genre à s'affoler pour si peu, il restait là, impassible, les mains toujours dans les poches de son pantalon. De toute façon il n'avait rien à craindre. Si le coup de feu lui avait été destiné, il serait déjà mort. Et même si le tireur l'avait raté, l'un de ses hommes auraient été touché. Sinon, le tireur aurait grand besoin de cours de tir… Oui, rien ne pouvait ébranler la quiétude du mafieux. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri provenant d'une voix familière le tira de son stoïcisme à toute épreuve.

Takaba venait de prononcer son nom dans un cri désespéré.

Asami leva la tête en direction du cri. Il provenait de l'ascenseur extérieur du hall qui se trouvait à seulement deux étages au-dessus de lui.

xxx

Quelques minutes à peine, au quatrième étage du paquebot, Feilong fut averti qu'un des deux hommes chargés d'accompagner Akihito jusqu'à Asami avait été découvert mort dans l'ascenseur. Apprendre qu'un de ses hommes fût mort était sans conséquence mais qu'Akihito ait disparu était une autre histoire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se produire, ça ne devait pas se passer comme cela.

- « À quel endroit Takaba a-t-il disparu ? » s'enquit prestement Feilong sous l'emprise d'une angoisse croissante.

- « Un passager l'aurait vu descendre au cinquième étage accompagné d'un homme, nous fouillons actuellement toutes les cabines et coursives dans l'espoir de le retrouver. »

Alors que Feilong écoutait, anxieux, le rapport que lui faisait l'un de ses subalternes, il fut pris tout d'un coup d'un horrible pressentiment lorsque la raison principale de la transaction lui revint en mémoire.

- « Mes attestions de droits », murmura-t-il pour lui-même, le teint blême, avant de s'adresser à ses hommes. « Où est d'Asami ? »

Les hommes de mains se regardèrent entre eux, sentant la peur au ventre les saisir du fait d'annoncer ce que le leader de Baishe n'aimerait sûrement pas entendre. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue, leur patron n'attendrait pas indéfiniment… Tous savaient que lorsqu'il était question d'Asami, l'humeur de leur chef devenait singulièrement épineuse.

- « C'est… et bien… » commença l'un des subalternes à la plus grande joie de ses acolytes qui n'avaient pas eu à prendre cette lourde responsabilité. « Il a profité de l'effervescence pour disparaître. Nous ne savons pas… »

- « Trouvez-le ! » ordonna aussi sec Feilong, alors qu'un orage prenait naissance sur son front. « Ne le laissez pas s'échapper du bateau ! »

- « Oui, monsieur ! » s'exclamèrent tous ensembles les hommes avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Une fois seul, Feilong n'arrivait pas à admettre ce qui était en train de se produire. Il avait peine à croire qu'Asami eût projeté de récupérer le photographe tout en conservant ses attestions. Non, il n'aurait tout de même pas osé…

« Bien sûr qu'Asami en était capable », se ravisa-t-il intérieurement tandis qu'il se remémorait la période où l'homme d'affaires et lui s'étaient rencontrés sept ans auparavant. Il revit la mort de son père, puis de son frère blessé qui avait accusé le japonais de lui avoir tiré dessus. Et pour couronner le tout, le même soir, Asami l'avait intimé de baisser son arme qu'il avait pointée sur Toh, prétextant qu'il était son vrai père. Ce qui lui avait valu dans la minute qui suivit de recevoir une balle par ce dernier. Asami l'avait trahi en l'amadouant avec ses belles paroles… et lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, c'était pour constater qu'il était alité à hôpital de la prison de Hong-Kong. (1)

Tous ces souvenirs attisèrent la rancœur et la haine que Feilong éprouvait à l'encontre du japonais. Asami était capable de tout à partir du moment que cela servait ses intérêts.

« Si c'est une effusion de sang que tu cherches… alors, je suis désolé pour Akihito… Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites… » Feilong n'alla pas au bout de ses pensées vindicatives. Un frisson glacé parcourut son corps lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid d'un canon de pistolet plaqué sur sa nuque.

- « Avance et ne te retourne pas ! » somma la voix tranchante d'Asami. « Si tu émets le moindre son, je te fais sauter la tête. »

_À suivre…_

* * *

(1) Voir le volume 2


	2. Attends moi

**ABSOLUTE MEMBERSHIP **

_(Édité : janvier 2013)_**  
**

**Chap 1 - « Attends-moi. » **

_- « Avance et ne te retourne pas ! » somma la voix tranchante d'Asami. « Si tu émets le moindre son, je te fais sauter la tête. »_

Feilong n'avait d'autre alternative que d'obéir. Étant donné que ses hommes avaient pour ordre de retrouver le japonais, Feilong demeurait seul à l'étage de son paquebot. Et malheureusement pour lui, l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde se tenait juste derrière lui, le braquant de son arme. Qui plus est, la voix d'Asami n'était pas des plus rassurantes, elle invitait à obtempérer sans discuter.

Mais que lui voulait-il au juste ? Le fait d'avoir récupéré Akihito tout en gardant ses attestations de droits ne le satisfaisait pas ? Ou bien était-ce la vengeance qui le poussait à prendre autant de risque ?

Les deux hommes longeaient sans bruit le long couloir tapissé d'une moquette moelleuse. Feilong en était venu à maudire celle-ci car elle l'avait empêché d'entendre son ennemi arriver derrière son dos.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux à présent ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. « Ça ne te suffit pas d'avoir mes attestations et… »

- « Je t'ai dit de te taire », coupa Asami en pressant le canon de son arme sur la tête du chinois.

Il était inutile d'insister. Feilong connaissait bien Asami, il savait reconnaître les humeurs hostiles du japonais pour les avoir de nombreuses fois expérimentées.

Tandis qu'ils progressaient vers les ascenseurs, des bruits de pas de course résonnèrent dans le couloir. Feilong songea immédiatement à ses hommes qui devaient se douter qu'Asami essayerait de s'introduire dans ses quartiers. Il était curieux de voir comment Asami allait s'en sortir cette fois. Un sourire démoniaque commença à fleurir sur ses lèvres quand la vue des hommes qui firent leur apparition lui ôta ses espoirs.

- « Monsieur… » fit essoufflé l'un des hommes d'Asami. « On pense savoir où est Takaba, des coups de feu ont retenti dans le hall de l'embarcadère. »

Asami n'en écouta pas davantage. Il se précipita en direction du lieu indiqué tout en ordonnant à son homme de main de garder un œil sur le chinois.

- « S'il fait le moindre geste suspect… Abats-le », fit-il d'un ton glacial en jetant un regard aiguisé en direction du chinois.

Feilong se raidit, Asami était sérieux, et nul doute que l'homme de main exécuterait sans sourciller l'ordre de son patron.

« Je ne peux pas en dire autant des miens », constata-t-il avec agacement. « Je ne suis entouré que de traîtres cherchant à me nuire et me voler. » Mais comment Asami faisait-il pour inspirer autant de respect et de droiture à ses hommes ? Il en était de même pour ses relations d'affaires ; mises à part quelques fous et inconscients qui pensaient pouvoir le défier… Face à cette dernière réflexion, Feilong écarquilla légèrement les yeux. N'était-il pas comme eux, comme ces fous… ? Il ne savait s'il devait en rire ou en mourir de dépit et cet éclat de lucidité ne manqua pas de l'irriter un peu plus. Il haïssait cet homme. Il lui faisait perdre toute objectivité rationnelle, et cela, depuis sept ans.

Une fois parvenu sur l'embarcadère, Asami aperçut l'un de ses hommes gisant sur le sol baignant dans son sang. À en juger par le nombre d'impacts de balles sur son corps, il avait dû faire son possible pour arracher Akihito des mains de son ravisseur. Mais Asami savait que cet acte héroïque tenait bien plus de la loyauté que de sauver un gamin.

Asami se mit à la recherche de quelconques traces pouvant être laissées par le jeune photographe lorsque son regard se posa sur l'emplacement déserté par le yacht qu'il avait emprunté pour venir jusqu'au paquebot. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara alors de lui et ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'un ronronnement de moteur et une plainte s'élevèrent de l'obscurité du large. Il fronça instantanément les sourcils. Akihito était à bord de l'embarcation. Il aurait dû laisser deux de ses hommes monter la garde, se reprocha-t-il à présent.

Asami scruta l'obscurité de ses yeux perçants. Il vit deux silhouettes se découper devant la faible lumière de la cabine de pilotage du yacht : une de taille imposante, et une autre plus petite. Malgré la distance, l'homme d'affaires n'eut aucun mal à discerner les courbes du jeune photographe. Il les avait si souvent arpentées de ses mains qu'il reconnaîtrait ce corps lascif les yeux bandés.

Impuissant, Asami regarda le yacht s'éloigner. Il perdait le contrôle de la situation et il détestait ça. Furieux, il serra se Beretta dans sa main droite jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Qu'il mette la main sur celui qui lui avait de nouveau ravi Takaba, et… Il en était venu à se dire que Feilong n'était pas l'instigateur de cet enlèvement. Il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait lui servir. Si c'était encore dans le but de le provoquer, le chinois ne serait pas resté là, à l'attendre. Il le savait parfois stupide mais pas suicidaire. Toutefois il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir si facilement, il était allé trop loin avec Takaba.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, la voix de sa propriété, coupée par la distance et les clapotis des vagues sur la coque du navire, s'éleva de nouveau : « Non… Laissez-m… J.. pas… »

Asami sentit sa colère s'intensifier et un orage se dessina sur son front. Il était debout, immobile, face à l'obscurité. Le vent marin faisait tournoyer un pan de la veste de son costume, ainsi que quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui balayaient le visage. De ses yeux acérés, il fixait la source lumineuse qui s'éloignait.

Soudain, il leva lentement le bras qui maintenait son neuf millimètres. Il pointa en direction de l'embarcation, puis, tira un seul coup de feu.

La balle siffla et traversa la vitre de la cabine, faisant voler des éclats de verre dans tous les sens. Elle manqua de peu le crâne du ravisseur qui était aux commandes. Celui-ci tourna brusquement la tête vers du paquebot. Malgré les quelques gouttes de sueur témoignant de sa frayeur précédente, il se mit à rire nerveusement. Il fallait être un sacré bon tireur pour atteindre une cible à cette distance et par cette obscurité. Mais aussi bon tireur soit-il, il l'avait tout de même manqué. Le ravisseur se disait qu'il avait quand même eu de la chance.

Akihito, ligoté à l'extérieur de la cabine, jeta également un œil en direction de la détonation. Il reconnut aussitôt la silhouette élancée d'Asami. Il n'arrivait pas y croire… De bonheur et de détresse mêlés, il laissa s'échapper les larmes qu'il avait réussi à contenir jusque-là. Sans vraiment le contrôler, sa voix étranglée par un sanglot prononça le nom d'Asami. Asami se tenait debout, droit devant lui, il était là… Il le savait déjà puisque de l'ascenseur il l'avait aperçu dans le hall, mais Asami, lui, ne l'avait pas vu. Il aurait pu penser qu'il n'était pas sur le paquebot. Il n'aurait su dire pour quelle raison mais le fait de savoir qu'Asami l'avait enfin vu le rassurait et le bonheur le submergea un bref instant. C'était comme si un fil invisible les reliait… Il donnait l'illusion qu'ils pouvaient se toucher…

Ce n'était qu'une maigre compensation pour toute cette longue attente tant désirée, mais Akihito sentit son cœur se gonfler et une multitude de pensées traversa son esprit. On aurait dit qu'une tempête s'était glissée dans sa tête, faisant tournoyer ses mots comme les feuilles d'un arbre en automne sous l'emprise d'une rafale de vent.

Galvanisé par l'espoir de le retrouver, Akihito se leva d'un bond et tira de toutes ses forces sur les liens qui le maintenaient à un des montants du bateau. Les embruns et le vent lui fouettaient le visage. Il tomba plusieurs fois, se redressa, et essaya encore et encore sous l'emprise de la panique. Mais l'homme l'avait bien attaché. Ce même homme qui l'avait séparé une nouvelle fois d'Asami. Non, il ne devait pas baisser les bras, il devait rejoindre le Japon, ses amis et… et Asami.

C'était une situation plutôt ironique. Alors qu'au début de leur rencontre il regrettait d'avoir croisé le chemin de cet homme, à présent, il n'aspirait qu'à le retrouver. Les larmes aux yeux et le cœur serré, il fit un dernier effort pour s'extirper de cette entrave l'empêchant de rejoindre ce qu'il désirait le plus. Il devait y arriver, lui seul était en situation de se libérer. Bien qu'Asami se tenait devant ses yeux, il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, il était trop loin. Une mer les séparait.

À l'aide de ses dents, il tenta de défaire le nœud de ses liens sous l'œil sarcastique de son ravisseur qui le surveillait. Celui-ci dans un rire bref reporta son attention sur les commandes du yacht. Son nœud était parfait, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

En effet, toute tentative était vaine. Akihito s'écroula à genoux, la tête pendante. Mues par des sanglots de désespoirs, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Non ! Il ne voulait pas être à nouveau séparé d'Asami. Surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans le hall. Il avait douté que l'homme d'affaires ne veuille l'échanger contre ce contrat valant des millions de dollars. Mais Asami était venu le chercher. Il était venu, pour lui… C'était trop bête. Il était à deux doigts de le retrouver.

Dans un cri de rage, Akihito tira encore sur le lien. Il tira si fort sur la corde qu'il s'en écorcha la peau des poignets. Rien à faire, c'était trop serré. Il hurla, les larmes inondant son visage. Il n'en pouvait plus. La douleur de ses poignets écorchés à vif n'était rien comparée à celle ressentie dans son cœur. Asami et lui étaient si proches, et si loin en même temps.

Les yeux voilés par les larmes, il regarda le paquebot l'éloigner de plus en plus de cette silhouette…

- « Asamiii ! » hurla-t-il subitement à plein poumons. « Asamiii ! »

L'homme d'affaires plissa les yeux et contracta les muscles de sa mâchoire. Les hurlements de désespoir d'Akihito le transperçaient, mais il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : qu'Akihito sache qu'il était venu le récupérer, et qu'il recommencerait, même si cela devait lui prendre une éternité. Qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il récupérait toujours ce qui lui appartenait.

Cette balle avait été uniquement tirée pour attirer l'attention du photographe. Certes, tirer sur le ravisseur avait été tentant, mais il n'était pas certain qu'Akihito s'en sorte. Il ne pensait pas, vu ses maigres moyens financiers, que le photographe s'était un jour payé le luxe de passer son permis bateau. Et avec la chance qu'il avait ces derniers temps, la navette aurait fini sa course sur un rocher en mettant par la même occasion fin à sa vie. De plus, il devait certainement être ligoté. Connaissant le caractère fougueux du photographe, le ravisseur en était sûrement venu à l'attacher. Akihito aurait même sauté du bateau. Il l'avait déjà fait du toit d'un immeuble lors de leur première rencontre, alors ce n'était pas un peu d'eau de mer qui lui aurait fait peur.

Asami rengaina son Beretta dans le holster caché sous sa veste. Il fixa de ses yeux la lueur du yacht qui déclinait dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fut plus qu'un point scintillant.

Il ne restait plus que le mugissement du vent, dernier témoin de leur nouvelle séparation. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le manteau noir de l'horizon, puis murmura :

- « Attends-moi. »

Il pivota ensuite sur lui-même et se posta en face du chinois qui venait d'arriver encadré de ses hommes. Feilong brava son regard en plissant les paupières devant les yeux acérés d'Asami – c'était comme deux pointes chauffées à blanc qui lui brûlaient les yeux.

- « Ramenez-moi _çà_ à Tokyo », fit Asami à l'intention de ses hommes de mains.

- « À Tokyo ? Pour quoi faire ? Si c'est pour me tuer, autant en finir ici », souffla de haine Feilong.

Asami le sonda du regard :

- « Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi… Et tu peux dire adieu à ton paquebot. »

Sa voix fut telle que Feilong sentit un fil de sueur naître dans son dos. Il ne comprenait pas non plus le sens de sa phrase. Pourquoi devait-il dire adieu à son paquebot ? Voulait-il dire par là qu'il comptait le tuer ? Ou… voulait-il assouvir sa vendetta en faisant sauter son navire ?

- « Avancez », fit un des hommes d'Asami en poussant le chinois devant lui.

Feilong obtempéra. Qu'allait faire Asami de lui ? se demanda-t-il non sans appréhension.

Comme s'il voulait percer à jour ses pensées, Feilong suivait des yeux le dos de l'homme d'affaires qui s'allumait une cigarette… Et Akihito ? Où était-il passé ? Apparemment, Asami ne l'avait pas trouvé. Ce qui expliquait sa fureur.

xxx

De retour au Japon, Feilong se retrouva séquestré dans l'appartement de l'homme d'affaires sans avoir eu son mot à dire. Celui-ci l'avait obligé à le suivre sous la menace, mais n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de l'attacher. Était-il si insignifiant pour qu'Asami n'en vienne pas à le maîtriser avec des cordes ? Se croyait-il à ce point intouchable ? À moins que cette assurance ne soit due à la présence de ses ''chiens de garde''. Au bout du compte, pour apaiser son courroux, Feilong préféra opter pour la dernière hypothèse.

Il resta donc assis sur le canapé du salon et observait d'un œil discret l'homme d'affaires. Asami était resté silencieux tout le long du trajet de son jet privé les amenant à destination de Tokyo. Pourtant il n'avait pas cessé de le fixer. Feilong avait bien tenté d'engager la conversation, histoire de clarifier le malentendu de la transaction d'Akihito, mais une paire d'yeux acérés l'avait sommé de se taire.

Si le leader de Baishe n'avait su comment et par qui Akihito s'était fait enlever, il était au moins certain d'une chose : Asami ne l'avait pas doublé, comme il l'avait pensé. Étrangement, ce détail l'ennuyait quelque peu. Lui qui avait imaginé que la disparition d'Akihito avait été le fruit du japonais, il devait s'avouer qu'il avait eu tort et avait en même temps perdu un prétexte de plus pour nourrir sa haine contre le mafieux.

Les deux hommes avaient finalement compris – même s'ils ne s'étaient pas concertés sur le sujet – qu'aucun des deux n'avaient été le commanditaire de l'enlèvement d'Akihito. Ce qui soulevait une question substantielle : qui l'avait kidnappé, et pour quel motif ?

Feilong commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Même de retour chez lui, au Japon, Asami restait totalement imperméable et semblait même avoir oublié sa présence. Il passait son temps à détailler des documents et répondre aux coups de téléphone qu'il recevait. Feilong n'arrivait pas à savoir en quoi consistait ces coups de fil. Asami ne formulait que des « Oui », « Bien », « Je vois ». Il paraissait attendre quelque chose…

L'atmosphère était étouffante et la chaleur de la fin de l'été n'arrangeait pas les choses. Asami ne connaissait-il pas la climatisation ? Feilong aurait pu avoir la satisfaction que lui aussi en souffrait, mais malheureusement il paraissait frais comme un gardon. Feilong lâcha un soupir tout en s'essuyant le front du revers de sa main. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était installé sur ce fichu sofa ; même s'il était assez confortable.

L'agitation de Feilong attira l'attention de l'homme d'affaires qui leva le nez d'un document qu'il était en train d'étudier. Soudain, il se leva de son fauteuil pour se diriger vers le bar, s'avança vers le canapé avec un verre d'eau à la main, et le posa sans douceur sur la table basse. Puis, sans un regard pour le chinois, il tourna les talons et reprit ses occupations premières. Feilong fixa le verre d'eau, dubitatif. Bien qu'il aurait bu d'un trait le liquide fort attrayant, l'inattendue et suspicieuse attention de son ennemi l'empêcha d'étancher sa soif. Quant à Asami, il avait l'air de s'en moquer royalement.

Un autre coup de téléphone retentit et fit légèrement sursauter le chinois qui avait finalement cédé à sa pépie.

Asami prit son portable et décrocha.

- « Oui. » Son regard se durcit. « Bien… Faites-les débarquer. Pour le reste vous savez ce qu'il faut faire. »

Après avoir éteint le cellulaire, l'homme d'affaires s'adossa contre son siège et glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres tout en fixant froidement son concurrent chinois. Celui-ci se demandait ce que lui valait ce regard et ressentit soudainement comme un malaise. Il venait de se remémorer une des menaces du japonais faite sur l'embarcadère de son paquebot.

- « Alors… Tu as fait sauter mon paquebot ? » ironisa-t-il amèrement. « Tu es satisfait… Tu te sens soulagé ? »

Asami regarda Feilong par-dessus la flamme de son briquet qu'il venait d'allumer. Après avoir inhalé une première bouffée de sa cigarette, il l'expulsa ensuite d'une lenteur savamment calculée.

- « Pourquoi ferais-je sauter un navire qui m'appartient ? » demanda-t-il le sourire au coin de la lèvre.

Feilong crut s'étouffer. Il préférait savoir son bateau à mille lieux sous la mer que dans les mains de ce sale japonais !

- « Qu'est-ce qui te permets de t'octroyer ce qui m'appartient ? » protesta-t-il hors de lui.

Asami se redressa brusquement en claquant violemment ses paumes sur le bureau qui trembla sous le choc.

- « Tu as touché, là, un point essentiel, Feilong. Tu fais bien de me demander ce qui me permet de m'octroyer ce qui t'appartient. »

Feilong comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir. Il lui avait lui aussi volé un bien – si tant est qu'un être humain puisse être qualifié d'objet.

- « Je l'admets… » répondit-il d'un ton plus mesuré. « Mais n'espère pas attendre de moi des excuses. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais le fait de m'avoir trahi il y a sept ans. Toutefois, je suis désolé pour Akihito. Mon intention n'était pas de lui nuire directement. »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux d'Asami. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le chinois et lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Feilong fut projeté en arrière et un filet de sang coula de sa lèvre ouverte.

Dans un regard de défi, il leva les yeux sur l'homme d'affaires dont la fureur n'avait rien à envier à la sienne.

- « Ainsi tu ne voulais pas lui nuire directement… » releva Asami tout en empoignant le col de la tunique du chinois. « Et qu'as-tu fait pendant toutes ces semaines en le violant un peu plus chaque jour ? »

Feilong n'avait rien à répondre. C'est vrai, il l'avait violé à plusieurs reprises, sans compter les humiliations qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il n'avait aucune défense à plaider, et de toute façon il n'en avait pas l'intention : il était coupable. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Il revit tous les moments où il avait pris Akihito de force et détourna la tête des yeux plissés de son vis-à-vis d'humeur à l'égorger. Il était coupable et s'en voulait. Hélas, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour réparer ses erreurs.

Tout en scrutant le chinois, Asami, dans un geste de mépris, finit par relâcher le col de sa tunique.

- « Tu ne changeras jamais… » dit-il en lui jetant un mouchoir dans sa direction. « Essuie-toi. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'envoyer tes affaires chez le teinturier, cette fois. »

Feilong baissa les yeux sur sa tunique tachée de sang. Envoyer ses vêtements chez le teinturier ? Oui, c'est ce qu'Asami avait fait il y a sept ans… Mais à cette époque c'était plus parce que ses vêtements sentaient l'alcool. Aujourd'hui ils étaient tâchés de sang par le coup de poing magistral qu'il lui avait assené. Leur relation avait changé depuis et n'était plus que suspicion et haine.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Feilong ne vit pas Asami se diriger à nouveau vers le bar. Il ne le vit pas non plus revenir dans sa direction lui tendant un sachet de glaçons. Seule sa voix rude chargée de pitié le fit réagir.

- « Mets ça sur ta lèvre. Tu es déjà assez pitoyable à regarder. »

Il n'y avait pas que la voix qui était rude, ses yeux aussi.

Feilong, blessé dans son orgueil, mais résigné, prit le sachet et le plaça sur sa lèvre déjà enflée. Mais pourquoi Asami réagissait-il ainsi ? Il lui apportait un verre d'eau et maintenant de la glace après l'avoir frappé. Si Akihito se trouvait à nouveau en danger, c'était en partie à cause de sa négligence. Alors pourquoi se montrait-il prévenant à son égard ? Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais cet homme et ça le perturbait. Asami était indéchiffrable, imprévisible. Ce qui faisait sa force car personne ne pouvait prévoir ses agissements.

Soudain il sentit les doigts d'Asami lui soulever le menton. Surpris par ce geste, il recula et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sofa. Sa réaction avait l'air de beaucoup amuser le japonais, il avait ce regard persifleur qu'il lui connaissait si bien.

- « Il faudrait peut-être quelques points de suture à cette jolie lèvre », railla Asami. « Si tu veux, je peux m'en charger… »

Feilong avait l'impression de revivre le moment où Asami lui avait soigné la main lorsqu'il se l'était fait mordre par un chien. Il avait le même regard sadique.

En se rappelant cette scène des plus désagréables, il lui dégagea la main d'un geste brusque. Asami eut un rire bref et s'écarta du cantonais.

- « Ne sois pas si inquiet. De toute façon je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi », fit-il avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus grave. « Je sais qui a enlevé Takaba… C'est un ami à toi. »

- « Un ami à moi ? Et de quel ami s'agit-il ? » demanda Feilong en notant le sourire en coin de l'homme.

- « Mikhaïl Arbatov. »

- « Arbatov ? » s'étonna Feilong. « Mais qu'est-ce que vient faire Arbatov dans cette histoire ? »

- « Tu ne devines pas ? Tu n'es vraiment pas perspicace. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tes hommes en viennent à te trahir aussi facilement. »

Feilong eut un rictus de malveillance aux lèvres quant à la remarque désobligeante de l'homme d'affaires. Ceci dit, Asami n'avait pas totalement tort sur le fait que des traîtres se comptaient parmi ses hommes. Il aurait tout de même bien voulu polémiquer sur ce sujet avec le japonais si Akihito n'était pas l'affaire prioritaire du moment.

- « Le contrat », avisa Asami qui n'avait vraiment pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes avec lui.

- « Le contrat ? » répéta Feilong avant de marquer une pose. « Bien sûr ! Tout s'explique maintenant… »

- « À la bonne heure », lança Asami comme s'il s'agissait d'un miracle.

Le leader de Baishe lui jeta un regard assassin et allait lui dire sa façon de penser lorsque l'homme d'affaires le stoppa dans son élan.

- « Il va certainement chercher à te contacter », déclara-t-il avant de reprendre, une lueur maligne dans les yeux. « Après tout, tu es son jouet favori… »

- « Qu'est-ce qui te permets de… Je ne suis le jouet de personne ! Ne me compare pas à Akihito », répliqua-t-il dans un rictus provocateur.

Tout en fixant le chinois, Asami tira sur sa cigarette et recracha lentement un nuage de fumée qui s'étendit paresseusement dans la pièce avant de disparaître.

- « Donne-moi ton portable », fit-il seulement en tendant la main.

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une requête. Mais tout bonnement un ordre. Feilong n'appréciait pas spécifiquement recevoir ce genre d'injonction, à la base c'était lui qui les dictait. Asami commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Qu'il regagne la Chine une fois cette affaire résolue, et il lui ferait regretter toutes ces humiliations et sa façon arrogante de lui adresser la parole. Qu'Asami ne s'imagine pas pouvoir le traiter comme il le faisait avec Akihito !

- « Et pourquoi devrais-je te donner mon portable ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton froid.

- « Tu n'es pas en mesure de discuter. Fais ce que je te dis. »

Là, c'en était trop pour le chinois. Malgré cela, il décida d'obtempérer. Du moins, il le ferait jusqu'à ce que Akihito revienne sain et sauf.

_À suivre…_


	3. Altercations

**ABSOLUTE MEMBERSHIP **

_(Édité : janvier 2013)_

**Chap 2 - « Altercations » **

La nuit recouvrit finalement de son long manteau noir la ville de Tokyo. Appuyé sur une épaule contre la baie vitrée de l'un de ses appartements, Asami, bras croisés, attendait avec une impatience dissimulée le coup de téléphone du ravisseur de sa propriété – propriété qui se faisait un peu trop souvent enlever ces derniers temps, et propriété qu'il n'avait pas touchée depuis plusieurs semaines… Tout en y songeant, Asami regarda Feilong de ses yeux acérés. Ce qui mit mal à l'aise le leader de Baishe qui devinait aisément ce à quoi il pensait : à Akihito et à son avis de lui tordre le cou pour l'avoir kidnappé une première fois. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, le photographe ne serait pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui.

Las de ces perpétuelles querelles, Feilong finit par détourner le regard. Asami avait pris un peu trop d'ascendant sur lui depuis leur précédente confrontation. Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude. Pour ne rien laisser paraître de son exaspération, Feilong décida d'apporter toute son attention sur sa lèvre blesser en la palpant du bout du doigts.

L'atmosphère était pesante. Seul le frottement de la longue tunique du chinois quand il croisait et décroisait les jambes, interrompait ce silence oppressant. Son jeu de jambes témoignait de son irritabilité alors qu'Asami et ses deux hommes – Kirishima et Suoh – restaient maître d'eux. Feilong aurait donné cher pour connaître leur secret. Lui, bouillait d'impatience.

Le portable sonna enfin. L'homme d'affaires tourna lentement la tête vers son bureau, où trônaient – hormis le téléphone – un cendrier, quelques dossiers et son Beretta neuf millimètres. Il attendit les cinq premières sonneries avant de décrocher.

Une voix d'homme entama la conversation sur un accent badin :

- « Sincèrement, Feilong, le coup de laisser passer plusieurs sonneries dans l'espoir de déstabiliser l'adversaire c'est vieux comme Hérode. Tu aurais pu trouver autre chose. »

Asami sourit, visiblement satisfait d'avoir laissé parler son interlocuteur en premier :

- « Ce n'est pas Feilong. »

Non, en effet, ce n'était pas la voix de Feilong, celle-ci était plus grave, plus chaude, plus… sensuelle. Sensuelle ?

- « … Asami Ryûichi ? »

- « Exact… Allons droit au but, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Asami d'un ton sec tout en cherchant dans sa veste son paquet de cigarettes.

Il affichait toujours son calme habituel. Il aurait le même air si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête, songea Feilong qui observait le moindre de ses gestes.

- « Je suis ravi que tu daignes prendre part à cette affaire, mais je préférerais traiter avec ce cher Feilong. Après tout, c'est de son… »

- « Désolé, c'est avec moi que tu traiteras », coupa Asami. « Qui plus est, Feilong n'est pas… » il fit une pose et dédia un regard amusé au leader de Baishe. « … en état de parler. »

Le chinois le fusilla du regard. En effet, il aurait eu du mal à parler avec sa lèvre tuméfiée par le violant coup de point qu'il lui avait donné quelques heures auparavant.

- « Bien… » La déception d'Arbatov s'entendait dans le son de sa voix. « Après tout, tu es aussi concerné. J'imagine que tu es au courant à propos de ton jeune amant, Takaba Akihito… À ce propos, je suis très surpris qu'un homme de ta valeur se soit entiché de… »

- « Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes élucubrations, viens-en au fait. »

- « Je vois… Négligeant avec tes amants, mais toujours aussi dur en affaire… »

Asami fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Arbatov continua sur sa lancée :

- « Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux… »

- « Laisse-moi deviner… » ironisa l'homme d'affaires. « … les attestions de droits du casino. »

- « Oui, ces fameuses attestations… Il me tarde de les avoir en ma possession. »

- « Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te les céder ? Tant que je serais en vie, tu pourras toujours pleurer en sachant que tu ne les auras jamais. »

- « Et toi, Asami », répondit du tac au tac Arbatov. « Pleurerais-tu en sachant ton jeune amant mort ? Ce serait amusant. Je me suis toujours demandé si l'inflexible Asami Ryûichi pouvait verser ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme… »

- « Arbatov, écoute-moi attentivement… » La voix sensuelle se volatilisa subitement. « Tu sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas homme à céder au chantage, mais si Takaba venait à mourir, je ferai en sorte de faire de ta vie un enfer, et lorsque ton dernier souffle arrivera, tu remarqueras que l'Enfer où tu te trouveras aura en comparaison un goût de paradis. »

Feilong dévisagea Asami. Jamais il ne lui avait vu une expression aussi menaçante sur le visage. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit qu'Asami l'avait toujours pris en dérision. Il l'avait toujours considéré avec pitié et mépris. Ne l'avait-il donc jamais pris au sérieux, même après lui avoir, lui aussi, enlevé Akihito ? Mais face à Arbatov, Asami ne plaisantait pas. Feilong aurait dû se réjouir de ne pas avoir à essuyer la colère de l'homme qui se dressait devant ses yeux mais… une petite voix insidieuse lui martelait le cerveau _« Il te prend pour un faible, un faible efféminé, un efféminé pitoyable ! »_

- « J'en prends bonne note », continua Arbatov d'une voix détachée. « Il ne me plairait guère de te savoir constamment derrière mon dos, cela nuirait probablement à mes affaires et ma tranquillité d'esprit que je chéris. Mais… » Il marqua une courte pose et sa voix se fit hostile. « … rien ne m'empêche de défigurer le joli petit minois que j'ai à mes pieds. »

Les menaces d'Arbatov jouèrent sur l'humeur orageuse d'Asami. L'intonation du russe ne lui disait rien qui vaille et les cris qui s'ensuivirent confirmèrent ses craintes.

Un des hommes d'Arbatov avait empoigné Akihito par les cheveux, le forçant à se mettre à genoux. Le regard de son patron l'invita à poursuivre la scène d'intimidation. Akihito sentit un violant coup de pied s'abattre sur son bas ventre. Bien qu'il s'était juré de ne fournir aucune satisfaction à ses nouveaux bourreaux, la douleur fut telle qu'il ne pût se contenir.

Le cri d'Akihito se répercuta dans le haut-parleur du portable que tenait Asami. Sa fureur atteignit son paroxysme. Dans le cendrier, il écrasa d'un coup sec sa cigarette à peine entamée, puis reprit la parole d'une voix menaçante :

- « Arbatov. Arrête ça immédiatement ! »

Assis dans le canapé, Feilong regarda l'homme d'affaires sortir de ses gonds. En fait Asami ne perdait son sang-froid que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Akihito. Et celui-ci ne s'en rendait même pas compte… Feilong sourit légèrement mais cette constatation lui faisait mal. Jamais Asami ne s'énerverait ou s'inquiéterait pour lui. « Bon sang, » fulmina-t-il intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de penser à ça alors qu'Akihito était en danger. Était-il devenu fou, ou était-ce la présence d'Asami qui le perturbait à ce point ?

Feilong revint sur Asami. Le japonais s'était de nouveau adossé contre son bureau, prenant une posture décontractée. Cependant, le timbre grave de sa voix ne concordait pas avec le flegme qu'il s'était donné.

- « Arbatov… Mes menaces sont aussi valables pour tous les coups et autres violences diverses que tu lui infligeras. Alors prends garde à ce que tu fais avec Takaba. »

Le russe laissa s'installer un silence pouvant faire croire que les paroles d'Asami avaient portées leurs fruits. Il sourit légèrement dans un rictus diabolique et reprit la conversation :

- « Ryûichi… Les attestations… je les veux. »

L'homme d'affaire plissa les yeux. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on use de son prénom, mais ce qu'il n'appréciait vraiment pas, c'était le ton que Mikhaïl avait employé. Asami contracta les muscles de sa mâchoire. Il s'apprêtait à ce qu'Arbatov violente une nouvelle fois le photographe.

Son pressentiment s'avéra juste, un nouvel hurlement jaillit. Arbatov n'était pas genre à plaisanter. Il faisait partie des rares, comme lui, qu'il valait mieux prendre au sérieux. Même si parfois le russe affichait une attitude frivole, frisant parfois l'infantilisme, Asami s'en méfiait.

- « Donne-moi les attestations ou tu ne pourras plus jouir de tes ébats amoureux avec ce morveux tant ses parties que tu affectionnes s'en trouveront inexploitables. »

Akihito plié en deux par la douleur persistante du précédent coup, le fusilla du regard… Puis une pensée saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit. Pensée qu'il proféra tout haut sans songer aux retombées qu'elle pourrait engendrer.

- « Au moins si mes ''parties'', comme vous le dîtes si bien, s'en trouveront inexploitables, vous ne pourrez pas non plus en jouir, connard ! »

À Tokyo, dans son luxueux appartement situé au dernier étage, un sourire furtif anima le visage sévère de l'homme d'affaires. Toujours adossé contre son bureau, il croisa les jambes, lui donnant un air encore plus décontracté. Au moins, Akihito n'avait pas perdu de son mordant. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Cependant, la susceptibilité d'Arbatov était à craindre. Asami fronça les sourcils, attendant avec une certaine appréhension la réaction du russe.

De son côté, Mikhaïl toisa Akihito courbé sur le sol, un sourire malveillant aux lèvres. Puis, d'un geste de la main, il commanda à son homme d'infliger une autre punition au photographe bien trop insolent à son goût. Il saurait le faire plier ce petit arrogant.

Akihito voyant son tortionnaire approcher, se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, se préparant à recevoir un nouveau coup.

« Mais pourquoi il ne se la fermait pas de temps à autre ? » pensa-t-il. « Je dois être vraiment tord… » Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Il se sentit tout à coup violemment soulevé du sol et poussa un hoquet de surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait encore lui faire ? Quelle autre torture vicieuse allait pouvoir inventer ce sadique ? Il étouffa soudain une exclamation angoissée. Une main peu avenante venait d'empoigner ''ses parties'' toujours endolories par le précédant coup qu'elles avaient reçu. Appréhendant la suite, Akihito sentit la peur monter en lui, il était en sueur, tremblant de tout son corps.

- « Non ! Pas encore à cet endroit. Pas ça… » balbutia-t-il affolé.

Akihito eu le souffle coupé. Il ne pouvait plus penser, sinon à cette main serrant son sexe déjà malmené. L'étau de la main comprimait atrocement son membre. La douleur fut telle, qu'elle arracha le nom d'Asami de la bouche du jeune homme dans un hurlement effroyable.

Le hurlement fut tel qu'Asami aurait pu croire qu'Akihito se trouvait dans son salon. Feilong se raidit et blêmit. Les hurlements ne cessaient pas. Asami entendait les suppliques du jeune homme. Suppliques que le photographe n'avait encore jamais prononcées – à part pour ses amis, lorsqu'ils avaient été enlevés par Feilong – mais jamais pour sa propre cause… Il devait souffrir atrocement pour en venir à supplier.

Asami resta quelques secondes sans réaction. Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion, il fixait un point du salon tout en gardant le portable à son oreille. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, il sentit naître une étrange impression. Il n'arrivait pas à la définir – colère, haine, vengeance… ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était plus de l'inquiétude.

L'homme d'affaires se figea. Lui, éprouver de l'inquiétude ? C'était… La recrudescence des cris d'Akihito ramena Asami à la réalité du moment.

- « Arbatov ! » menaça-t-il d'une voix de stantor.

- « Ah, au vu de ton silence, j'avais fini par croire que le sort du gamin t'importait peu… Mais je vois qu'il n'en est rien. » Arbatov se mit soudainement à rire. « Ainsi, Asami Ryûichi a tout de même des faiblesses… » Mais en regardant Akihito, il rectifia son dire. « Du moins… UNE faiblesse. »

Akihito, inondé de sueur et tremblant, le regarda. Il s'empressa de répliquer sur un ton qu'il aurait préféré plus assuré :

- « Vous êtes vraiment un crétin pour vous imaginer qu'Asami abandonnerait un contrat valant des millions de dollars pour un type comme moi », souffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- « Jeune imbécile, que crois-tu qu'il ait fait pour te tirer des griffes de Feilong ? Mais c'était bien tenté… » Sur ce, Mikhaïl décocha un violent coup de pied sur le visage du photographe où un jet de sang sortit de sa bouche. « Cesse de m'importuner, ou bien la prochaine fois je te ferai sauter tes jolies dents. »

Akihito en avait vraiment ras-le-bol. Il en avait marre qu'on le prenne pour un punching-ball, marre qu'on se le passe de mains en mains pour le baiser, marre de tous ces mafieux de merde… Tellement marre… Mais surtout, marre de voir Asami constamment voler à son secours. Un jour, par sa faute, il finirait par se faire tuer. Cette idée lui glaçait le sang depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il… qu'il… Rien à faire, il n'arrivait pas à aller au bout de ses pensées. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore prêt à se l'avouer. Mais une chose dont il était sûr, c'était…

Et il le hurla assez fort pour qu'Asami l'entende :

- « Asami ! Ne viens plus me chercher, ne viens pas ! »

À l'autre bout de l'appareil, l'homme d'affaires fronça les sourcils. Pour qu'Akihito en vienne à dire ça, il devait être vraiment mal en point. Ou pire : vidé de toute combativité. Asami savait que le seul point fort du photographe face à ce genre de situation, résidait dans sa pétulance insolente et farouche. Il devait faire vite pour le sortir de là. Il lui en aurait voulu de baisser les bras aussi vite s'il n'avait déjà subi sa dernière séquestration. Le corps à ses limites… L'esprit aussi. Oui, il devait faire vite.

- « Arbatov, quant à moi… C'est ta tête que je ferai sauter si tu le frappes encore une fois ! »

- « Bien, j'imagine que tu as entendu ses hurlements de douleur et de désespoir… La mort serait une bien meilleure délivrance pour lui, tu ne crois pas ? »

N'entendant aucune réplique de la part du japonais, Arbatov poursuivit :

- « La douleur est plus efficace que la mort… C'est pour cette raison que je ne le tuerai pas. Je veux que tu saisisses bien mes intentions si tu ne me cèdes pas ces attestations. »

À ce moment, Asami avait le regard du prédateur prêt à se lancer sur sa proie. Il serrait le portable jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

- « Je te laisse deux heures de réflexions. Médite bien sur ma requête et le sort du gamin… » fit Arbatov en raccrochant dans un rire victorieux.

Asami laissa échapper sa colère sitôt la communication coupée.

- « Merde ! » fit-il en écrasant violemment le cellulaire sur le bureau.

L'appareil émit un craquement sinistre et le bureau trembla sur ses quatre pieds – sans conteste, ce n'était pas son jour, au bureau –.

- « Tu vas me le payer… très cher, Arbatov… »

L'homme d'affaires avait appuyé sur le « très cher » et des flammes semblaient prendre possession de ses yeux.

Comment Akihito pouvait lui demander de ne plus venir le chercher ? C'était vraiment mal le connaître. Il récupérait toujours ce qui lui appartenait… Et Akihito lui appartenait.

Feilong, accoudé sur le canapé, jambes croisées, fixait Asami. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait jurer. Décidément, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un pareil état.

Il ne voulait pas être à la place du russe. Quelle folie de vouloir sciemment s'attirer les foudres du japonais. Pauvre Mikhaïl, pensa Feilong un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Alors qu'Asami était toujours appuyé sur la table de ses deux mains et qu'il semblait réfléchir à la façon dont-il allait faire souffrir le russe, Suoh remarqua que du sang commençait à se répandre sur le bureau.

- « Monsieur, votre main… »

Asami ne réagit pas à la remarque de son garde du corps. Feilong, intrigué, leva la tête sur le bureau. La main droite d'Asami baignait dans une flaque de sang qui grandissait à vu d'œil.

- « Asami, tu saignes… » signala-t-il d'une voix neutre. « Tu t'es coupé la main en écrasant MON portable… »

Et oui, le pauvre portable aussi avait subi les foudres du mafieux. Il était en miette. Mais comme pour vouloir se venger d'avoir été ainsi maltraité, il avait laissé quelques uns de ses composants dans la paume de son tortionnaire. Mais Asami avait d'autres préoccupations que sa main. Il finit par s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, et tout en fixant son Beretta posé sur le bureau, il tira une autre cigarette de son paquet… Des gouttes de sang perlèrent sur le sol tandis qu'il portait la cigarette à sa bouche.

xxx

Arbatov se leva de son siège, satisfait de cette conversation – même s'il aurait préféré traiter avec Feilong que ce fichu japonais trop sûr de lui. Fichu japonais qu'il avait tout de même mis hors de lui…

- « C'est une première… » s'exprima tout haut le russe. « À mettre dans les annales. »

Presque jouissif d'être l'auteur de ce ''miracle'', il sortit de la pièce tout en riant sans retenue.

- « Marre-toi tant que tu le peux, et même jusqu'à en crever d'étouffement », murmura tout bas Akihito en suivant le russe des yeux.

Soudain il toussa et cracha un jet de salive gorgé de sang. Ce bruit inhabituel dans sa résidence, et bien trop écœurant à son goût, interpella Arbatov qui se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- « Ah, j'en avais presque oublié le morveux… »

Il fit un signe de main dédaigneux à son garde du corps, comme pour dire « Déblaie-moi ce tas d'ordure. » Puis il ajouta tout haut :

- « Avant qu'il ne salisse davantage le tapis. »

Arbatov, le sourcil levé, regarda longuement le photographe gisant sur son beau tapis. Puis il s'avança vers lui d'un pas lent, tout en prenant un mouchoir de soie blanc sorti de sa veste. Akihito se demandait ce que ''le connard'' allait bien encore lui faire. Un dernier coup de poing, pour la forme ?

Arbatov, tenant le mouchoir dans sa main, releva sans douceur le menton d'Akihito. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- « Quoi encore ? » demanda Akihito, agacé, et pas du tout rassuré. « Vous voulez m'essuyer peut-être ? »

Arbatov baissa les yeux sur la lèvre éclatée du jeune homme.

- « Non, le mouchoir est fait pour ne pas me salir les doigts », répondit-il sur le ton de l'indifférence.

- « Sans blague ! Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça alors ? Vous n'avez jamais vu de lèvres explosées. Vous voulez peut-être un polaroid en guise de souvenir ? »

Le russe accentua la pression de ses doigts sur le menton du photographe comme pour afficher son mécontentement.

- « Je me demandais seulement ce qu'Asami pouvait bien te trouver… Ce n'est sans doute pas pour ta vulgarité. Il n'est pas homme à apprécier cela. »

- « Et qu'est-ce que vous savez d'Asami, d'abord ? »

- « Je connais beaucoup de choses sur Asami. Surtout ses goûts en matière d'hommes. Mais là, je suis plutôt surpris… »

Akihito plissa les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là cet abruti ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si étrange ?

Comme si le russe avait deviné ses pensées, il détailla tout haut ses caractéristiques comme s'il s'agissait d'une liste de course pour faire son marché :

- « Grossier, regard insolant, posture misérable, cheveux en bataille… »

Le déballage de sa personne commençait vraiment à lui échauffer les oreilles. Akihito, du revers de la main, retira les doigts du russe de son menton. Mikhaïl se redressa et domina le photographe.

- « Dans ce cas, je ne vois qu'une seule chose… »

Malheureusement, Akihito devinait ce à quoi le russe était en train de penser et il se voyait déjà dans son lit. Ma parole, se demanda-t-il, est-ce que tous les mafieux de ce monde étaient gay ! Il fallait croire que oui ! Et Akihito allait bientôt le découvrir.

- « Peut-être débarrassé de toutes ces souillures, ferais-tu une distraction convenable… Faites lui prendre un bain ! » ordonna-t-il à son homme de main tout en caressant du bout des doigts le visage du photographe.

Les yeux d'Arbatov en disaient long sur ses intentions. Akihito le savait. Il allait lui aussi le prendre de force…

Il aurait dû y être habitué depuis le temps, mais c'était le genre d'habitude à laquelle on ne pouvait se résigner. Non, vraiment pas… même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde…

_À suivre… _


	4. Les maux de l'âme

**ABSOLUTE MEMBERSHIP **

_(Édité : janvier 2013)_**  
**

**Chap 3 - « Les maux de l'âme » **

Deux heures… C'était tout ce que Mikhaïl Arbatov avait accordé à Asami pour prendre une décision. Depuis l'appel du russe, il était resté silencieux et fixait sans relâche son Beretta posé sur son bureau. Il était installé dans son fauteuil en cuire, jambes croisées et cigarette à la main. Main dont il se fichait éperdument même si un filet de sang coulait le long de son bras, colorant de rouge la manche de sa chemise qu'il avait remontée jusqu'au coude. Lui qui mettait un point d'honneur à se être toujours impeccable même dans les pires situations, ce soir là, il fallait croire que sa légendaire élégance avait décidé de s'octroyer des vacances. Feilong aurait bien voulu ironiser sur l'aspect négligé de son ennemi, s'il n'était lui aussi dans le même état…

- « Pourquoi ne pas faire pression sur ce sale rat ? Il n'est pas invincible. Lui aussi a ses failles. Une bonne publicité dans la presse ralentirait certainement ses petites affaires de trafics. Ou mieux, l'entraînerait directement dans une cellule », intervint Feilong.

- « Non. »

Au moins cela avait le mérite d'être clair, l'homme d'affaires réfuta sans ménagement la proposition du chinois comme si cela allait de soit que cette idée était d'une stupidité sans borne.

- « Dans ce cas, si tu as une meilleure idée… J'ai hâte de l'entendre », souffla Feilong sur un ton moqueur.

Asami leva les yeux sur son interlocuteur.

- « Oui, j'en ai une à te soumettre… » déclara-t-il alors qu'un sourire se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres. « … celle de réfléchir avant de proférer des âneries. Apparemment tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable Arbatov. Peut-être devrais-tu le fréquenter un peu plus… »

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment d'ironiser », rétorqua Feilong. « La vie de Akihito est en jeu. Mais peut-être qu'à tes yeux ce n'est qu'un insignifiant détail pour que tu prennes le temps de badiner. Je te rappelle qu'il nous reste très peu de temps. »

- « Nous… ? » s'enquit Asami le sourcil levé. « Et depuis quand le bien-être de Takaba te préoccupe-t-il ? Tu es directement responsable de sa situation actuelle. Depuis le début tu t'acharnes sur ce gamin dans l'unique objectif de me nuire. Pourquoi ne pas régler tes problèmes directement avec moi ? À moins que ton courage ne soit aussi le reflet de ton apparence efféminée… »

L'intonation qu'avait employé Asami n'avait rien d'un calembour innocent. Quant à ce qu'il venait de dire…

Feilong prit une profonde respiration pour calmer son envie de prendre le Beretta sur le bureau et de vider le chargeur dans le cœur de ce sale type ! Il détestait qu'on le traite d'efféminé. C'était ce qui l'enrageait le plus. Asami l'avait piqué au vif.

Les deux hommes de main présents dans la pièce, se postèrent derrière le chinois. Au cas où il aurait la mauvaise idée de bondir sur leur patron, ils sauraient le remettre à sa place même s'ils savaient que l'homme d'affaires n'aurait aucun mal à le maîtriser.

L'atmosphère auparavant tendue, devint électrique.

Les deux mafieux se soutenaient du regard et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir lâcher prise. Mais alors qu'Asami affichait un calme olympien, Feilong, lui, commençait à s'agiter et montrait des signes de nervosité. Qu'il soit damné plutôt que de se rabaisser devant cet homme. Il préférait mourir d'une rupture d'anévrisme foudroyante.

Devinant que Feilong, comme à son habitude, s'apprêtait à commettre un geste irraisonné, Asami se leva de son siège. Sa colère ne s'était pas apaisée, bien au contraire. Il s'avança en direction du chinois, puis l'agrippa une fois de plus par le col de sa tunique.

- « Ton petit manège commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Il va falloir que l'on règle cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. »

- « Et à quelle affaire fais-tu allusion ? » souffla Feilong entre ses dents. « Celle d'avoir brisé ma vie, de m'avoir trahi alors que je te faisais confiance ? » Les yeux du leader de Baishe se remplirent de haine. « Je te déteste Asami, jamais je ne pardonnerai ce que tu m'as fait ! »

- « Vraiment… Tu me détestes… ? Mais dis-moi ce qui te dérange le plus : ce que je t'ai fait… ou bien… ce que je ne t'ai PAS fait ? »

Feilong blêmit de colère et d'indignation. Il voyait parfaitement à quoi Asami faisait référence. Il parlait de la nuit où il l'avait jeté sur le lit et fait des choses dont-il ne souhaitait même pas mentionner, pour l'empêcher de foncer tête baissée dans le piège que lui avait tendu son frère. (1)

Asami le sonda de ses yeux acérés. Feilong eut l'impression qu'il lui vrillait le cerveau.

- « Tu n'as rien à répondre ? » demanda Asami le sourire en coin. « Ou aurais-tu peur que je devine ce qui te trouble réellement ? »

Il s'était penché si près du visage du chinois, que celui-ci pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » s'énerva Feilong en tentant de le repousser. « Arrête ça ! Et écarte toi ! »

Mais subitement Asami étouffa ses derniers mots en lui scellant les lèvres. Feilong, stupéfait, n'eut aucune réaction. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'Asami en viendrait à l'embrasser… Lui assener un autre coup de point, sans aucun doute… Mais pas l'embrasser…

Profitant de l'inertie du chinois, Asami introduisit sans douceur sa langue entre ses lèvres. Feilong écarquilla les yeux et, une fois la stupeur passée, il commença à se débattre pour s'extirper de cette étreinte non désirée. Mais Asami avait de l'expérience avec Akihito. Il savait comment dompter les esprits les plus rebelles, surtout ceux qui s'obstinaient à nier éprouver du plaisir. Il glissa une main derrière la nuque du chinois pour l'immobiliser, et de son autre main, lui enserra fermement le poignet. Feilong, plaqué contre le dossier du canapé, n'eut plus aucun moyen de lui échapper.

Il ne voulait pas subir cela, pas une nouvelle fois, pas cette humiliation. Avec lui… Son ennemi !

Mais la langue d'Asami s'évertuait à lui démontrer le contraire. Elle jouait avec la sienne, se faisait vorace, entreprenante, insidieuse. Feilong luttait contre la sensation d'ivresse qui commençait à naître en lui. Son cœur s'emballait… « Non ! Jamais… Jamais je ne lui céderai ! » se promit-il farouchement en son fort intérieur. Asami ne faisait que s'amuser avec lui tout en prenant plaisir à l'humilier !

Mais Asami connaissait bien son affaire. Malgré l'opposition farouche que Feilong s'évertuait à lui manifester, sa résistance fondait comme neige au soleil. Il se remémorait les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées sept ans plus tôt et ce souvenir le déconnecta de la réalité. Il se sentit submergé par ce baiser enflammé. Un frisson d'excitation lui parcourut l'échine, s'élevant en une étincelle dans son bas ventre. En dépit de tous ses efforts, Feilong répondit aux caresses de cette langue aussi douce que du velours. Ses forces se consumaient comme un fétu de paille. Il était esclave du piège subtilement tendu par l'homme d'affaires, et contre toute attente, un gémissement presque imperceptible lui échappa.

Asami releva la tête, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, et plongea ses yeux railleurs dans ceux du chinois qui le regardait totalement sidéré par sa propre réaction.

- « C'est bien ce que je pensais… » ricana Asami dont le regard se fit victorieux.

Feilong le fusilla de ses yeux tout en essuyant d'un air dégoûté ses lèvres d'un revers de main.

- « Et c'était sensé prouver quoi ? » rétorqua-t-il en prenant un air impassible cherchant à camoufler son trouble. « Garde ton petit manège grotesque pour les autres. Akihito s'y laisse peut-être prendre, mais un jour il découvrira l'être abjecte que tu es. Tu te crois irrésistible à ce point ? C'est pathétique… »

Asami le regarda adopter une attitude détendue sur l'accoudoir. Feilong le toisait d'un sourire moqueur, comme pour entériner son indifférence. Mais l'homme d'affaires ne s'y laissait pas prendre. Tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux, il glissa d'une manière suggestive une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Il n'était absolument pas dupe du petit jeu de Feilong. Un sourire machiavélique fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il retira sa cigarette et, d'une main posée sur le dossier du canapé, il se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le chinois.

- « Dois-je te prendre sur-le-champ pour te prouver que j'ai raison ? » susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Feilong se raidit.

- « Rappelle-toi… Ce soir là… Il y a sept ans… » continua Asami d'une voix suave en glissant lentement sa main vers l'entre jambe du jeune homme.

Tout en scrutant le visage indigné de Feilong, Asami effleura le sexe du bout de ses doigts qui, sous le tissu de la tunique, ne tarda pas à réagir en conséquence. Feilong, tout d'abord tétanisé par la surprise, tressaillit.

- « Oh, Je ne pensais quand même pas te faire autant d'effet… » railla Asami en pressant sa main sur l'érection naissante.

Blessé dans sa fierté, Feilong lui assena un regard meurtrier. Comment pouvait-il réagir si violemment à ses caresses ? Qu'il soit foudroyé sur place que de donner raison à ce japonais ! Furieux, il s'extirpa d'un bond de l'emprise de l'homme, et du tranchant de la main, s'apprêta à lui porter une de ses prises favorites. Mais Asami, d'un geste leste, lui attrapa au vol le poignet. Dans le même élan, les deux hommes de main sortirent leurs armes qu'ils pointèrent en direction de la tête du leader de Baishe.

- « Rassure-toi », fit Asami en rejetant Feilong sur le canapé. « Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi. » Puis il termina sa phrase sur un ton sec et glacial. « Ni même l'envie. »

Les deux ennemis se défièrent à nouveau du regard. Puis, soudain, Asami, toujours campé devant le chinois, s'adressa à l'un de ses hommes comme si l'événement précédant n'avait pas eu lieu :

- « Je veux une liste détaillée de tout l'entourage de Mikhaïl Arbatov : famille, employés, domestiques. Tout ce qui pourrait m'être utile. »

- « Tout de suite, Monsieur. »

Kirishima quitta rapidement les lieux. Asami se rassit dans son fauteuil, le regard fixé sur la porte qui venait de se fermer.

- « Vous avez un plan, monsieur ? » demanda Suoh, le dernier homme resté dans la pièce.

- « Oui. »

Feilong se redressa d'un coude sur le canapé et tourna la tête en direction de l'homme d'affaires. Lui demander ce qu'il avait derrière la tête lui brûlait les lèvres, mais… « Qu'il aille au diable! », fit-il intérieurement. Comment Asami avait-il pu l'embrasser devant ses hommes et le toucher de cette manière ? N'avait-il aucune pudeur ? Il le maudissait d'autant plus de l'avoir humilié ainsi en présence de tierces personnes. Il le haïssait, le détestait. Viendra le jour où il lui fera regretter cet affront !

xxx

Se frottant le corps d'une lenteur savamment étudiée pour faire disparaître toutes ''souillures'' dont Arbatov l'avait accablé, Akihito ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui venait de se dérouler au Japon, dans le salon d'Asami. S'il venait à l'apprendre, son moral qui se trouvait déjà dans ses chaussettes, aurait sombré à la vitesse de la lumière dans les entrailles de la terre. Voir Asami embrasser Feilong, c'était bien le pire de ses cauchemars. Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris qu'une relation aurait pu avoir lieu entre les deux mafieux.

- « Dépêche-toi ! » ordonna l'un des hommes d'Arbatov. « Ça fait une heure que tu traînes dans cette baignoire. »

Oui, cela faisait bien au moins une heure… Mais Akihito essayait par tous les moyens – que son imagination pouvait lui permettre – de retarder le moment qui le poussait inexorablement vers le lit du ''connard''. Car oui, c'était exactement là où le russe l'attendait, Akihito ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il y passerait.

Il avait donc tout prétexté : que l'eau était trop chaude, qu'il ne se déshabillerait pas tant qu'on le regarderait. Oups ! zut alors ! il avait fait tombé le gel douche qui s'était répandu sur le carrelage ! Oh, pas de bol… Oui, parce que chez Monsieur Connard le gel douche était dans un flacon en cristal finement ciselé ! Surtout pas de plastique chez Monsieur Connard. Et puis Akihito n'avait pas d'affaires de rechange à se mettre. Et il était hors de question qu'il remette ses vêtements sales ! Bref, tout avait été bon pour retarder le plus possible son ''entrevue'' avec Monsieur Connard.

Mais l'homme de main lui fit remarquer qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin de pour cette nuit… Akihito aurait voulu lui arracher les yeux.

- « Merci de me le rappeler ! »

Et bien non, on ne pouvait pas arrêter le temps. On n'était pas dans la quatrième dimension. Quoique, avec tous ces pervers déglingués de la cafetière, on se le demandait…

Akihito fut amené – ou plutôt propulsé à vitesse grand V – dans la chambre d'Arbatov qui se délassait un verre de vodka à la main.

- « Tu en as mis du temps… » fit-il, visiblement contrarié par ce retard. « Approche. »

Le cœur d'Akihito se mit soudainement à battre. Il avait l'impression que son estomac s'était retourné et allait déverser ses sucs gastriques dans ses intestins. Il n'arrivait pas à avancer. Mais avait-on déjà vu un condamné à mort de diriger d'un pas leste et joyeux vers son bourreau ? Non, sûrement pas !

Notant sa mauvaise volonté à obéir, l'homme de main du ''bourreau'' le poussa sans ménagement vers son patron. Akihito se retrouva le nez contre le sol. Pire encore, il était affalé comme une loque aux pieds du russe… Il détestait ce genre de situation humiliante.

- « Laissez-nous », ordonna Mikhaïl à son homme sans lever les yeux du photographe étalé à ses pieds.

Arbatov posa son verre de vodka sur la petite table située à sa droite, puis se leva lentement de son fauteuil. Akihito s'était redressé sur ses deux mains mais il se retrouva de nouveau, en moins d'une seconde, le nez contre ce fichu carrelage. Maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, il nota qu'il était en marbre…

- « Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais te relever ? » demanda sèchement Arbatov.

Ce salopard l'avait plaqué au sol avec son pied ! On aurait dit une peinture pittoresque représentant un chasseur se glorifiant de l'exploit d'avoir tuer un pauvre chevreuil qui… Il n'eut pas le temps de dépeindre cette image plus longuement. Le russe venait de lui retirer d'un coup sec la serviette enserrant ses hanches.

Se retrouvant totalement nu, le pauvre Akihito se recroquevilla aussitôt pour cacher une partie de son anatomie.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le russe.

- « Comment veux-tu que j'examine la qualité de la marchandise si tu te caches ? » dit-il dans un demi sourire, le sourcil levé.

Marchandise ? Le photographe avait déjà subi bon nombre d'humiliations, mais jamais on ne l'avait traité de marchandise ! Enfin… Euh… Non, il avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, personne ne l'avait pris pour une marchandise, pas même Asami ! Pour Asami c'était plus du genre : ma propriété, distraction, ou jouet. Gamin aussi. Et ça, il avait du mal à le supporter. Mais c'était quand même plus valorisant que marchandise ! « L'enfoiré ! » ragea mentalement le jeune homme.

Soudain, une demande insolite formulée par la voix d'Arbatov le consterna.

- « Mets toi sur le dos et écarte les jambes. »

QU … QUOIII ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

- « Dépêche toi ! » s'impatienta Arbatov.

Le regard du russe ne se prêtait pas à la plaisanterie mais Akihito ne pouvait résolument pas s'exécuter. C'était bien trop horrible, dégradant… Dégoûtant même ! « Qu'il crève ce bâtard ! Il peut toujours courir ! ». Le photographe le défia du regard comme s'il voulait lui faire passer le message.

- « Comme tu veux… » fit Mikhaïl en se penchant sur lui.

Il empoigna le bras du jeune homme et le plaqua violemment contre une table qui se trouvait à l'opposé du lit. Akihito écarquilla les yeux. Merde ! Ça n'allait pas recommencer ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir lui sauter dessus ! Il se débattit de toutes ses forces tout en balançant tous un tas d'insultes qui lui passaient par la tête. Mais le russe, de sa main, lui plaqua la tête contre la table en le maintenant fermement. Il fit une telle pression sur son corps que la tranche de la table mordait dans ses hanches. Cette position lui faisait vraiment mal.

Arbatov lui ramena ensuite les mains dans le dos et les ligota avec la ceinture de son pantalon. Akihito ne pouvait plus bouger. Il était prisonnier de cet être immonde qui allait le violer.

Ses yeux lui piquaient. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, il tremblait.

- « Il aurait été préférable pour toi d'obéir à mon ordre… » souffla Arbatov à l'oreille du photographe. « J'avais songé à user de préliminaires avant de m'introduire en toi, mais puisque tu as pris ton temps pour me rejoindre, j'ai perdu patience. Tu apprendras bien vite qu'ici c'est moi le maître. »

Comme pour lui prouver la véracité de ses propos, le mafieux lui écarta les jambes et dégrafa son pantalon. La peur envahit le photographe. Peur qui laissa place à une vive douleur lorsqu'il sentit le sexe d'Arbatov s'introduire violemment entre ses fesses. Akihito poussa un hurlement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Même avec Feilong. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit qu'Asami et le chinois, malgré leur brutalité, avaient au moins toujours pensé à le préparer. Surtout Asami…

« Asami… » pleura Akihito en revoyant sa silhouette sur l'embarcadère. Il ne savait plus exactement à qui étaient destinées ses larmes : à Asami, ou à cette douleur causée par cet être ignoble qui s'enfonçait et se retirait avec violence dans son corps meurtri.

C'était comme une brûlure. Une déchirure. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage. Il ne pouvait plus crier… Ça faisait mal… Tellement mal. Il avait beau supplier le russe d'arrêter, celui-ci continuait ses mouvements en force de va-et-vient. C'était un supplice. Un supplice qu'Akihito priait pour qu'il cesse au plus vite. Sa vue était voilée par les larmes, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il n'avait plus de force… Plus la force de subir… Plus la force de se battre. C'en était trop pour le jeune photographe.

Dans un dernier mouvement sec du bassin, le russe se retira, réajusta son pantalon et alla d'un pas flâneur se servir un verre de vodka. Il se rassit ensuite dans son fauteuil, et sirota le liquide tout en regardant le jeune homme étalé sur la table. Celui-ci, inerte, laissait couler ses larmes sans aucune autre réaction. Un infime filet de sang glissait le long d'une de ses jambes…

xxx

C'était le milieu de la nuit, environ trois ou quatre heures du matin. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait dans une des chambres au dernier étage d'un somptueux manoir, on pouvait distinguer, enfouie sous les draps, une petite silhouette recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Il se trouvait à Macao à présent. D'abord à Hong-Kong : chez un chinois déphasé et pervers, et ensuite à Macao : chez un russe sadique et pervers… Point commun entre les deux : La perversité !

Akihito aurait voulu en rire, comme à son habitude, histoire de dédramatiser sa situation, mais… Il pleurait. Il ne s'était pas arrêté de pleurer depuis son… Il n'arrivait même plus à évoquer le mot « viol »…

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Les larmes étaient faites pour soulager les douleurs de l'âme, mais elles n'épargnaient pas la tête. En y réfléchissant bien, les larmes avaient peut-être ce but : donner un super mal de crâne pour ne plus penser qu'à cela.

Depuis qu'il s'était fait kidnapper par Feilong, Akihito n'avait plus qu'une envie : retourner chez lui au Japon, revoir ses amis, et même son appartement pourri et ses factures qui devaient s'entasser dans sa boite à lettre. Mais ce qu'il désirait le plus, c'était…

Il ferma les yeux, et le visage d'Asami lui apparut. Malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans sa chambre, ou plus exactement, sa cellule, Akihito s'était enroulé dans les draps comme à la manière d'une chrysalide guettant la fin des mauvais jours pour prendre un nouvel envol. L'espoir faisait vivre… Et cette sensation d'être lové dans ces draps lui rappelait sa dernière étreinte avec Asami.

Asami le tenait fermement, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour. Il s'était collé à lui, torse contre dos, tout en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. Il le maintenait fermement, mais, il y mettait aussi de la douceur…

« Et… Et j'ai aimé ça… » se dit Akihito. Même si ce soir-là il lui en avait voulu d'avoir profité de la situation…

Mais au fond, Asami n'était pas le seul fautif. C'était lui qui était venu le voir pour lui demander de l'aider à sauver ses amis séquestrés par Feilong. Il avait pensé qu'en utilisant son corps, Asami finirait par accéder à sa requête. C'était lui qu'il fallait blâmer. User de son propre corps pour obtenir quelque chose, n'était-ce pas une forme de prostitution ?

Akihito eut soudain le rouge aux joues en se remémorant cette nuit pitoyable mêlée de plaisir. Était-ce par honte ou parce qu'un subreptice désir commençait à naître en lui en se revoyant se donner librement à Asami ? Il lui avait même demandé de ne pas se retirer… (2)

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent entre ses paupières closes. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre non désirée avec Asami, le photographe venait de se l'avouer. Il avait toujours réfuté le fait qu'il éprouvait du plaisir aux assauts du mafieux. Certes, Asami le prenait toujours par la force et se moquait de sa résistance passive, mais… peut-être qu'Asami avait raison tout compte fait…

Mais cette nuit, à Macao, Akihito n'avait plus qu'un seul désir, une seule pensée : revoir Asami, revoir ses yeux cuivrés froids et acérés, mais qui en même temps l'attiraient, l'envoûtaient…

Il voulait tant le revoir… En connaître plus sur cet homme qui l'irritait, qu'il détestait, mais qui, indubitablement, par la force des choses, avait fini par…

Il sombra d'épuisement, laissant en suspend une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir prononcer un jour.

Les larmes servaient aussi à endormir les maux de l'âme… Tout compte fait, elles accomplissaient bien leur rôle.

_À suivre… _

* * *

(1) _Voir le Vol 2._

(2) _Voir la fin du 1er chap. du Vol 3 de Naked Truth._


	5. Prémices d'un jour froid en été

**ABSOLUTE MEMBERSHIP **

_(Édité : janvier 2013)_

**Chap 4 - « Prémices d'un jour froid en été »**

Alors qu'Akihito dormait d'un sommeil agité, de son côté Mikhaïl Arbatov savourait déjà sa victoire. Faire plier Asami Ryûichi c'était… Il n'avait pas de mot assez fort pour exprimer son état de transe. Outre le fait de s'allouer le prestige d'avoir fait sortir de ses gonds l'inébranlable mafieux japonais, Arbatov y voyait l'assurance d'exister enfin aux yeux de Feilong. En ayant ses attestations en mains, Feilong daignerait enfin lui accorder son attention. Pour le moment, et ce, depuis sept ans, seul Asami occupait les pensées du leader du Baishe et autant dire que ça contrariait considérablement Michaël. Oui… lui voler ses attestations était la meilleure façon d'attirer son regard. Il se contenterait même d'un regard chargé de haine : le but étant de supplanter Asami dans les pensées de Feilong.

Cette perspective le mettait en joie.

- « Je pense que c'est la meilleure nuit de toute mon existence, la plus exaltante, et excitante… »

L'éclat de rire d'Arbatov résonna dans la chambre. Le bienheureux posa ensuite son verre de vodka et se débarrassa de son peignoir de soie bleu pour se glisser mollement sur le lit où l'attendaient deux voluptueuses femmes – elles aussi dénudées -. Mais alors que les deux femmes parcouraient de leurs doigts agiles le corps du russe, les pensées de celui-ci allèrent vers de beaux cheveux longs, noirs et soyeux, et un visage efféminé de toute beauté…

xxx

Asami posa son portable sur le bureau et s'alluma une cigarette.

- « Monsieur… » commença Kirishima qui hésitait à donner son avis en voyant le regard contrarié de son patron. « Pardonnez-moi mais, c'est de la folie, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »

L'homme d'affaires le regarda à travers une volute de fumée qui ondoyait devant ses yeux.

- « Je sais ce que je fais », rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

Malgré son anxiété pour son patron, l'homme de main acquiesça de la tête et s'inclina légèrement en guise d'excuses :

- « Pardon, Monsieur. »

Asami se leva lentement de son fauteuil, puis se dirigea vers la baie vitrée du salon. Il regarda la ville en contrebas, toujours en activité malgré l'heure tardive.

- « Inutile de t'excuser. Je sais que tu es inquiet, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. »

- « Mais est-ce vraiment raisonnable de traiter cette affaire à Macao ? » intervint Feilong, le coude appuyé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil et le menton posé sur sa main fermée. « S'il désire autant ces attestations, tu aurais pu exiger qu'il se déplace jusqu'à Tokyo. Après tout, c'est de l'héritage de mon père dont il s'agit et que tu vas lui céder gracieusement. »

L'homme d'affaires ne répondit pas, il fixait l'obscurité, au-delà de la ville de Tokyo.

- « Tu es devenu bien imprudent ces derniers temps… Akihito a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu te ramollis », railla Feilong l'œil piquant.

Asami se tourna vers le chinois et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement. Feilong n'en baissa pas pour autant son regard et continua sur sa lancée, un ton de lassitude dans la voix :

- « Fais comme tu veux. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais me faire tuer, après tout. »

- « Non, ça ne risque pas. Tu as toujours préféré rester en retrait du champ de bataille. »

- « Peut-être ! Mais moi je ne fonce pas seul, tête baissée, dans le repère d'une triade chinoise pour récupérer un gamin. »

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres d'Asami qui s'adressa à son assistant :

- « Va me mettre ''çà'' au lit avant que je ne perde patience.»

Feilong tiqua sur la réplique. Le prenait-il pour un gamin que l'on devait encore moucher ou avait-il rêvé l'insulte ?

- « J'irai au lit quand ça me chantera », rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- « Si j'ai décidé de te mettre au lit, tu iras. »

L'expression lubrique dans le regard d'Asami raidit Feilong. Soudain une de ses phrases lui revint en mémoire _« Dois-je te prendre sur-le-champ pour te prouver que j'ai raison ? »_ Sans pouvoir le contrôler, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et ce fut l'esprit échauffé par la colère qu'il riposta :

- « Et tu penses que je vais me laisser faire comme le font tous ces imbéciles ! M'allonger sans rien dire et te laisser m'humilier en me chevauchant ? »

Devant cette remarque inopinée, Asami leva un sourcil, d'abord étonné, puis fortement amusé. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser échapper.

- « À quoi fais-tu allusion… ? » demanda-t-il un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ce fut à ce moment que Feilong réalisa avec horreur ce qu'il avait dit. Sa rancœur et sa haine pour cet homme lui faisait perdre la tête.

N'étant pas le genre à voler au secours des âmes perdues en difficultés, Asami surenchérit d'une voix suave appelant à la luxure :

- « Qui sait… tu pourrais toi aussi t'abandonner sans pouvoir résister. »

- « Je… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ne prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité. »

- « Mes désirs ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt les tiens ? »

Le leader de Baishe, ulcéré par ses propos, résista à l'envie de lui décrocher la mâchoire à coup de poings. Quant à Asami, il donnait l'air de bien s'amuser.

Le sourire en coin, il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et s'approcha d'un pas lent en direction du chinois. Il se planta devant lui, mains dans les poches de son pantalon, puis le toisa d'un œil brillant.

- « Ne t'avais-je pas déjà dit de réfléchir avant de parler ? Tu es comme Takaba, autant prévisible. »

Il se pencha et souleva d'un doigt le menton du chinois. Feilong recula vivement et se cogna la tête sur le dossier du canapé. Cette réaction aussi lui rappelait Akihito. L'homme d'affaires se délectait de cette situation, il n'en espérerait pas autant.

- « En parlant de te mettre au lit… » dit-il d'une voix sucrée. « Je disais à Kirishima de te montrer la chambre que j'ai eu l'obligeance de te réserver au Park Hyatt Hotel. Et au cas où tu songerais t'enfuir, j'ai délégué trois de mes hommes pour prendre soin de toi… »

- « Merci pour ta délicatesse, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé ! » ragea Feilong en dégageant d'un coup sec la main d'Asami qui s'était de nouveau emparée de son menton.

Après cette petite scène on ne peut plus cocasse pour Asami, le silence avait repris ses droits. Feilong s'était fermé comme une huître, maudissant l'homme d'affaires pour l'avoir humilié une fois de plus, et se maudissant également pour lui avoir donné l'occasion de le faire. Quel imbécile, pourquoi avait-il pensé qu'Asami voulait le… Oh et puis mince ! Le mal était fait et ruminer ne servait à rien. De toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre Asami, cette journée l'avait épuisé.

Feilong, pensif, examina la chambre qu'Asami lui avait si ''gracieusement'' réservée. L'hôtel était fort luxueux, tout le confort y était. Au moins, il ne s'était pas moqué de lui. Si cela avait été lui, il l'aurait enfermé dans une cage dans un sous-sol miteux infesté de rats et de vermines.

Feilong soupira. Le fait qu'Asami se soit montré aussi généreux, et malgré tout assez prévenant, le rendait perplexe. Pourquoi Asami réagissait-il de cette façon ? Ne lui en voulait-il pas d'avoir kidnappé et abusé d'Akihito ?

Feilong, songeur, se regarda dans le miroir et commença à peigner ses longs cheveux. Il regrettait la présence de Tao. Il mettait tant de soin et de délicatesse à les lui peigner. Il se remémora aussi le jour où Asami avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux après l'avoir…

Agacé, le leader de Baishe jeta le peigne sur la commode et alla se coucher sans continuer le rituel du brossage de cheveux. Décidément, pas une minute ne passait sans qu'il ne pense à cet homme !

xxx

Un brutal claquement de porte fit sursauter dans son lit Akihito qui dormait à poings fermés. Il était en sueur. Avait-il fait un cauchemar ? Bah, aucune importance, de toute façon il ne s'en souvenait plus.

- « Habille-toi ! Le patron t'attend dans le salon », maugréa l'homme de main d'Arbatov.

Au moins ce n'était pas dans sa chambre, aucun risque qu'il ne le viole devant ses hommes, se disait Akihito presque rassuré. Quoique, il n'en était pas totalement sûr… « Viol », il ne pouvait vraiment plus supporter ce mot. Un frisson glacial lui parcourut le corps en revoyant la nuit passée avec Arbatov. Frisson qui se transforma en rage lorsqu'il reçut en pleine face les vêtements que lui avait balancés le « connard n°2 ».

Akihito préféra se taire. Il en avait suffisamment subi hier soir. Il décida donc de faire prendre des vacances à ses idées loufoques mais surtout stupides. Parce qu'il fallait être vraiment stupide pour tenir tête à des mafieux dangereux et pervers jusqu'à la moelle !

Il remarqua au moins que les vêtements qu'on lui avait apportés étaient plus à son goût, comparés à la tunique chinoise dont l'avait affublé Feilong. Jeans, chemisette ! Parfais, il se sentirait moins ridicule.

Mais, euh… Où étaient passées ses chaussures ?

- « Pas de chaussures. Ordres du patron ! » répondit l'homme lorsque Akihito lui en fit la demande.

- « Pourquoi ? Il pense que d'être pieds nus m'empêcherait de m'échapper ? C'est mal me connaître ! » railla Akihito.

- « Rien à voir… Il est de son goût de voir les jeunes hommes pieds nus. Et aussi… Ne boutonne pas entièrement ta chemise et laisse-là hors de ton pantalon. »

- « Hein ! Votre patron est complètement détraqué ! »

- « Disons que ça l'excite. »

Akihito se raidit. C'était tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas lui dire : exciter Arbatov !

Ok… Il se présenta donc pieds nus et chemise toute dehors devant le patron détraqué. Mikhaïl Arbatov tourna légèrement la tête à son arrivée, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- « Approche, j'ai à te parler. »

Le russe avait l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur ce matin, comparée à celle d'hier soir lorsqu'il l'avait laissé étendu sur la table. Akihito se sentait moins nerveux, l'atmosphère paraissait plus détendue. Arbatov l'avait même convié à l'accompagner pendant qu'il déjeunait. Cela tombait bien car il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier midi. Il avait l'estomac dans les talons. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'Arbatov allait aussi mettre son moral dans ses talons.

- « Asami Ryûichi n'a pas accepté l'échange. Il ne viendra pas te chercher. » soupira Mikhaïl qui vit le visage du jeune photographe se décomposer.

Asami ne venait pas le chercher… Ce salopard le laissait tomber ! Alors tout compte fait ce putain de contrat avait plus de valeur que lui même s'il valait des millions… de dollars… Oui, bon, ce n'était pas une petite somme, et puis… ne lui avait-il pas hurlé de ne plus venir le sauver après tout ? Pour une fois qu'Asami l'écoutait, il devrait s'en réjouir… et bien non, il ne s'en réjouissait pas. Une flopée de questions et de doutes s'entrechoquait dans sa tête : qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à présent ? Qu'allait faire Arbatov de lui ? Et Asami, l'avait-il réellement abandonné ? Mais peut-être était-ce une ruse pour le déstabiliser afin de le rendre plus obéissant, docile.

- « Vous mentez ! Vous m'avez vous-même dit qu'Asami comptait m'échanger contre ce contrat. Feilong aussi me l'a dit. Il était même stupéfait qu'il en vienne à faire ça. Il l'a même traité d'imbécile ! Alors vous aussi ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Si c'était dans le but sadique de me voir désespéré, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil ! Votre petit jeu ne prend pas ! »

- « Dans ce cas… Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

- « Hein ? »

Merde, ce connard avait raison. « Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? » se dit-il en touchant sa joue avec ses doigts. Fatigué de tout ça, le photographe posa ses deux mains sur la table et baissa la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait retourner chez lui. Il en avait marre. Tellement marre qu'il laissa ses larmes couler sur la table. Au diable sa dignité, ce n'était vraiment plus l'heure ni le moment. Il releva la tête et fixa le russe dans les yeux.

- « Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'Asami me laisse soit disant tomber ! J'en ai juste plein le dos qu'on me ballade d'un endroit à un autre comme une vulgaire monnaie d'échange. Je veux qu'on me foute la paix… JE VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI ! » hurla-t-il soudainement.

- « Je comprends, je serais également triste de me savoir abandonné par la personne que j'aime… » dit Arbatov sur une fausse pointe de mélancolie, et attendant la réaction du photographe.

Akihito écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? «_ La personne que j'aime ? »_ répéta-t-il dans sa tête. « Je… je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais Asami… Je… » Puis Akihito éclata de rire, mais d'un rire nerveux.

- « Vous êtes vraiment tordu. Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir. »

- « Bien… Si c'est ainsi que tu veux le voir… Après tout, pourquoi pas, si cela peu t'aider à supporter ta condition. Quant à moi… » Il soupira. « Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, maintenant que tu ne m'es plus indispensable. Et te laisser partir ne me convient pas non plus. »

Non, pas ça… Pourquoi personne ne voulait le laisser rentrer chez lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir le torturer physiquement et moralement ? Akihito sentit ses jambes flancher.

- « Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? » demanda le russe avant de boire une gorgée de vodka.

- « Vous… mentez…» murmura Akihito la voix tremblante.

Arbatov poursuivit :

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu penses encore qu'Asami viendra te sauver… » Il se leva de son siège et alla nonchalamment en direction de la fenêtre contempler son magnifique jardin.

Il soupira de nouveau et reprit son discourt, mais cette fois pour lui même :

- « J'étais si proche du but... » Puis son visage se contracta dans un rictus de haine. « Ne crois pas avoir gagné, Asami. j'aurai ce contrat d'une façon ou d'une autre. » Il se tourna ensuite vers ses hommes. « Faites-moi un récapitulatif de ses dernières activités sur le marché ! S'il croit que je vais en rester là, il se trompe. »

- « Oui, Monsieur ! »

Sur ses paroles, Akihito blêmit. Arbatov avait l'air sérieux. Il regarda les hommes de main se précipiter vers la sortie et il fut pris d'une angoisse qui lui tordit l'estomac.

- « Iouri, ramenez-le dans sa chambre, je n'en ai plus besoin pour le moment. »

Akihito sentait son esprit chavirer, il ne savait plus où il était. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser. Et si Arbatov n'avait pas menti ? Et si Asami l'avait réellement abandonné ?

Akihito regarda Iouri s'approcher. La main de l'homme s'étendait vers lui comme une ombre menaçante. Non… Il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette chambre ! Il ne voulait pas rester en Chine ! Il voulait rentrer au japon, chez lui… Chez lui !

Dans sa profonde détresse, il balaya des yeux le salon et son regard se stoppa sur la fenêtre. Oui, c'était sa porte de secours, sa liberté ! Sans plus réfléchir et avant que des doigts ne l'agrippent, Akihito fonça vers la fenêtre. Qu'importe l'étage où il se trouvait, il voulait rentrer !

Arbatov stupéfait par sa réaction inattendue, vit le photographe s'élancer vers lui à vive allure. Iouri, jugeant la vie de son patron en danger, prit son arme, visa en direction du jeune homme… Et tira.

Tout s'était passé en un éclair. Arbatov n'avait pas pensé que le photographe perdrait la tête au point de se jeter sur lui.

Il se pencha sur le corps inerte du jeune homme gisant sur le sol. Une tache rouge s'étendait sous lui, maculant le marbre blanc. La chemise d'Akihito se gorgeait rapidement de sang au niveau du thorax. Il ne bougeait plus.

- « Quel imbécile… Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? » murmura Arbatov. « Appelez une ambulance, il est peut-être encore temps de le sauver. »

- « … Non… » fit Akihito d'une voix faible « Je n'ai pas besoin… d'ambulance… Je préfère mourir que de… » Il toussa et des gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de sa bouche « … que de rester ici… Allez vous faire… foutre ! »

Le sang remontant dans sa gorge commençait à l'étouffer, et un filet du liquide rouge glissa lentement d'entre ses lèvres.

- « On est en train de le perdre… » soupira flegmatiquement Arbatov.

Mikhaïl ne s'attendait pas à ça, ce n'était pas prévu dans ses plans. Asami ne le lui pardonnerait pas, et pire encore, il n'aurait pas les attestations de droits. Il lui faudra trouver un autre moyen pour les obtenir. Quel gâchis…

Akihito avait froid, si froid. Il aurait tant aimé que deux bras l'entourent de leur chaleur une dernière fois. Il aurait tant aimé plonger son regard dans deux yeux cuivrés acérés. Sentir un souffle chaud sur sa nuque, des lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes et sur son corps… Et une voix… Une voix… qui le… trans…transportait… Asa…m…

Avant de sombrer dans la froideur des ténèbres, Akihito vit une dernière fois le visage d'Asami qui le regardait de ses yeux cuivrés… La douleur s'était arrêtée. Il n'avait plus mal… Il n'aurait plus jamais mal à présent…

xxx

- « Monsieur ! »

Surpris par l'intrusion subite de son garde du corps sans l'avoir invité à entrer, l'homme d'affaires en déduisit qu'une chose d'importante s'était produite.

- « Il y a eu un problème », annonça Suoh, essoufflé par sa course.

- « Un problème ? » répéta Asami en plissant les yeux.

- « Takaba Akihito, il… »

Asami écarquilla les yeux, laissant tomber sur le sol le verre de bourbon qu'il tenait dans sa main. Une multitude de fragments de verre s'éparpillèrent avec fracas à ses pieds.

- « Monsieur ? » s'enquit le garde du corps, attendant un ordre de son patron.

- « … Que l'on me prépare le jet immédiatement, je le veux dans vingt minutes. »

Il n'y avait aucune intonation de colère dans sa voix, seulement de la détermination. La détermination farouche de tuer Arbatov.

Sans une explication de plus sur ses intentions, Asami fila vers l'entrée. Il arracha du porte manteau son holster dans lequel était rangé son Beretta, puis claqua derrière lui la porte d'entrée qui trembla sur ses gonds. Resté seul, Suoh s'empressa de téléphoner à l'aéroport tout en fixant la porte fermée. Asami n'avait même pas pris le temps de vêtir sa veste. L'inquiétude gagnait le garde du corps. Que comptait faire Asami ? Dans son état de colère extrême, il était prêt à tout ; dût-il en perdre la vie.

_À suivre…_


	6. La colère d'un tigre

**ABSOLUTE MEMBERSHIP **

_(Édité : janvier 2013)_

**Chap 5 - « La colère d'un tigre » **

Alors qu'Asami traversait le long couloir dans une allure rapide et décidée vers les ascenseurs, Suoh le rejoignit au pas de course après avoir fermé l'appartement de son patron. Il resta derrière l'homme d'affaires et fixait son dos. « Ce n'est pas bon », pensa Suoh « Il se précipite une nouvelle fois sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il finira par se faire tuer… » Le garde du corps était inquiet. Il aurait voulu raisonner l'homme mais savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait s'opposer à sa volonté. Surtout dans son état actuel.

Même si Asami ne lui avait donné aucune instruction pour son assistant, Suoh prit sur lui de l'appeler pour le prévenir des intentions irraisonnées de l'homme d'affaires. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation, la voix haut perché et stupéfaite de Kirishima lui creva presque le tympan.

- « Comment ? » fit Kirishima en remontant ses lunettes du bout de son index. « Je sais, inutile de l'en dissuader. Je rassemble les hommes et on se retrouve à l'aéroport. Je vais réserver un vol pour Macao. Mais surtout ne le quitte pas des yeux. »

- « Évidemment », fit Suoh comme si cela coulait de source.

Il coupa ensuite son portable devant Asami qui attendait l'ascenseur avec une impatience palpable. Les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent enfin, accueillant dans sa cage les deux hommes qui s'y engouffrèrent rapidement. Asami n'avait pas l'air d'avoir entendu sa discussion avec Kirishima. Il demeurait impassible comme si son esprit se trouvait déjà à Macao. Depuis que ce jeune homme, Takaba Akihito, avait fait irruption dans la vie de son patron, celui-ci prenait trop de risques à vouloir le sortir de toutes ces situations périlleuses. Suoh commençait à ne plus pouvoir supporter ce gamin. Si par sa faute Asami perdait la vie, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait à ce gosse sans pour autant aller jusqu'à le tuer. Mais la dérouillée qu'il lui mettrait, le marquerait à vie.

xxx

Au Park Hyatt Hotel, les trois hommes de main délégués pour la surveillance du chinois furent prévenus de la situation. N'ayant eu aucune instruction de leur patron sur ce qu'ils devaient faire de Liu Feilong, Kirishima avait finalement décidé de l'emmener avec eux, à Macao.

Feilong déjeunait tranquillement, l'air pensif et le menton lové dans sa main, lorsque subitement les trois hommes de mains d'Asami firent irruption dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

- « On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? » fit-il fortement agacé par tant de sans gêne.

Sans gêne qui fut à son paroxysme lorsque sous la menace de trois armes automatiques pointées sur lui, Feilong se vit dans l'obligation de s'habiller rapidement. On ne lui avait même pas donné le temps de faire un semblant de toilette – ce qui augmenta d'un cran sa mauvaise humeur.

Sans connaître la raison de ce remue-ménage intempestif, le leader de Baishe se vit propulser sans ménagement à l'arrière d'une voiture, encadré de deux hommes. Les trois colosses ne lui avaient fourni aucune explication, et vue leurs airs revêches, en déduisit qu'il était vain de le leur demander. Il prit donc son mal en patience, pensant qu'il devait son escapade matinale à Asami. Mais dans quel but ? Feilong n'en avait aucune idée, mis à part peut-être pour le tourmenter un peu plus.

La voiture s'engagea dans une fourchette de l'autoroute. Un panneau indiquait : International Airport.

- « L'aéroport ? » s'étonna Feilong, suspicieux. « Pourquoi l'aéroport ? »

Naturellement, seul le silence entrecoupé par le ronronnement du moteur du véhicule, daigna lui répondre.

Arrivés enfin à l'aéroport, les quatre hommes se dirigèrent dans le hall d'embarcation. Tous les hommes d'Asami, du moins une grande partie, y étaient attroupés. Le leader de Baishe reconnut Kirishima Kei parmi le troupeau de molosses tous vêtus de costumes noirs. « Question discrétion, ils pouvaient repasser », ironisa intérieurement Feilong. Mais il ne voyait pas Asami. Où était ce fichu japonais ?

Feilong passa tout le processus d'embarcation dans un silence de mort. On l'avait installé sur les sièges centraux de l'avion, encadré de quatre gorilles. Il faisait vraiment tâche avec son visage efféminé parmi ces mastodontes aux traits patibulaires. Et comble de l'horreur, il se trouvait en plus en seconde classe.

Qu'était-ce donc tout ce cinéma ? Pourquoi le ramenait-on en Chine ? Il ne pensait pas qu'Asami se serait délesté d'une grande partie de ses hommes juste pour l'escorter en toute sécurité chez lui. Sa ''générosité'' avait ses limites…

Une fois l'avion décollé, Kirishima invita Feilong en première classe et lui expliqua enfin tous les événements passés, sans omettre la réaction hâtive et irraisonnée d'Asami.

- « C'est bien lui, ça… » dit-il sur le ton de l'ironie avant de prendre un air plus grave. « Et Takaba Akihito, vous êtes sûr qu'il… »

- « Nous n'en savons pas plus à son sujet, à part le fait qu'il ait été mortellement touché. »

- « Mortellement ? Peut-être n'est-il que légèrement blessé, ce n'est peut-être aussi qu'une ruse d'Arbatov pour piéger Asami. »

- « Non. Nous avons un contact parmi les hommes d'Arbatov. Elle est affirmative quant à l'état grave du jeune garçon. »

Feilong blêmit. Il avait du mal à croire qu'Akihito puisse être mort. Soudain, il releva un détail sur les explications de l'assistant :

- « Vous avez dit ''Elle'' en parlant d'un contact. »

- « Une domestique. »

- « Une domestique ? Et vous faites confiance à ce genre d'individu ? Qui plus est, une femme ? »

- « C'est justement parce que c'est une femme, une mère de surcroît. »

- « Je vois. Un chantage affectif. Oui, c'est un bon atout… »

Cependant, ça ne rassurait aucunement les craintes du chinois quant à la survie du photographe, bien au contraire. Si ce contact agissait sous la menace d'Asami, pourquoi lui aurait-il mentit sur l'état d'Akihito ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Feilong, assis sur un des siège, regardait à travers le hublot la mer qui miroitait sous l'effet des rayons du soleil. Akihito était sans doute mort…

- « Je comprends mieux les réactions d'Asami, dorénavant… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même et visiblement affligé par la nouvelle.

Kirishima le regarda, songeant à toute cette haine que les deux mafieux se portaient l'un à l'autre. Surtout le chinois, car Asami n'était pas genre à entretenir ce sentiment de profonde aversion. Colère sur le moment, certes, mais il ne s'embarrassait pas à s'en nourrir. Avec Asami, les problèmes étaient vite réglés : clair, net et sans bavure. Il ne tergiversait pas. Les deux antagonistes étaient totalement opposés tant par leurs agissements que par leurs physiques.

Alors que Kirishima s'occupait à comparer les différences des deux grosses pointures de la mafia asiatique, Feilong, dont le visage s'était durci, songeait à Akihito. Il avait du mal à accepter qu'il puisse être mort… Arbatov allait payer pour ça. Oui, chèrement payer !

Lors de sa séquestration, Feilong avait fini par apprécier Akihito. Il aurait même voulu le garder auprès de lui. Il était le seul, avec Tao, en qui il pouvait réellement avoir confiance. Malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait durant sa séquestration, le jeune photographe s'était inquiété pour lui, il avait même pleuré pour lui… Akihito était vraiment spécial : à la fois sensible et rebelle, fragile et solide. Feilong avait finalement pris ce garçon en sympathie.

xxx

Le jet privé d'Asami fendait à vive allure les nuages dans le ciel de la mer de Chine. Encore une heure, et l'homme d'affaires mettrait le pied sur le sol de Macao. Sol qui se verrait bientôt souillé du sang d'Arbatov.

Asami, assis, jambes croisées sur les sièges arrière du jet, regardait droit devant lui. Son visage était fermé, seuls ses yeux acérés attisés d'un éclat meurtrier témoignait de son état d'esprit. Il demeurait silencieux et n'avait même songé à fumer depuis la tragique nouvelle.

Suoh n'osait s'approcher de son patron, tant son aura était cuisante. L'atmosphère était tendue à l'extrême. Tout en regardant le dos du mafieux, le garde du corps eut l'impression de ne pas connaître cet homme. Disons qu'il ne le reconnaissait pas. Il n'essaya pas d'imaginer ce qui se passait en ce moment dans sa tête, il le savait déjà. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de se diriger droit vers la mort. C'était pure folie de se jeter inconsciemment sur les terres de Macao où siégeait l'organisation mafieuse d'Arbatov.

Mais Suoh avait pris la décision de suivre son patron et de protéger ses arrières au péril de sa vie. Il lui était dévoué corps et âme et le serait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

- « Tu ne m'accompagneras pas », ordonna soudainement Asami comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de son garde du corps.

- « Mais, Monsieur… »

Asami n'avait rien ajouté d'autre. C'était purement et simplement un ordre irrévocable.

Suoh, poings serrés, maudissait à présent réellement Takaba. « Saleté de môme ! » ragea-t-il intérieurement.

xxx

Le jet atterrit enfin sur les terres de Macao et Arbatov fut presque aussitôt prévenu de son arrivée inopinée à l'aéroport. Il a fait vite, se dit le russe, quelque peu inquiet.

- « Inutile de prendre de risque. Vu l'état d'esprit dans lequel doit se trouver Asami, mieux vaut pour moi m'éclipser discrètement », fit-il cette fois-ci tout haut dans un rire de gorge.

Arbatov ne se souciait nullement qu'on le traitât de lâche. Cette insulte avait emmené bon nombre d'individus téméraires droit dans la tombe.

Lui, n'était pas stupide…

xxx

Asami sortit de l'aéroport de Macao, et s'installa au volant d'une berline qu'il avait soigneusement fait réserver par son garde du corps. Il démarra au premier vrombissement du moteur, laissant son homme de main sur le bord de la route dans un crissement de pneus. C'était une affaire d'ordre privée. Lui seul devait la mener.

- « L'inconscient. Il part directement se faire tuer ! » grommela Suoh, à la fois énervé et anxieux.

Asami parcourut à grande vitesse les routes menant au repère du russe. Malgré la nuit blanche qu'il avait passée, son esprit était toujours aussi aiguisé. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil dans le jet. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas songé une seconde à se reposer avant d'atterrir en terre ennemie.

Il évita donc lestement tous les obstacles qu'une route en pleine effervescence imposait. Il ne pensait qu'à Takaba. Il revoyait son visage sous l'emprise de la jouissance. Asami aimait particulièrement le regarder pendant ce moment furtif. Son visage était tellement… En y resongeant, Asami eut soudain un choc. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il ne reverrait plus ce visage. Il ne s'amuserait plus à le voir résister inutilement à ses caresses osées et passionnées. Il n'aurait plus à supporter ses colères de gamin. Il n'aurait plus l'occasion de dompter le caractère fougueux et intrépide de son amant.

Son amant… ?

Il n'avait jamais parlé d'Akihito comme d'un amant. Une propriété, oui. Un jouet, un divertissement, mais jamais comme d'un amant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. Il n'allait pas tuer Arbatov sur le coup. Il le ferait d'abord souffrir, et le tuerait ensuite de ses propres mains.

La rage d'Asami aurait fait fuir le diable en personne. Il allait tant faire souffrir le russe que le japonais en serait damné pour l'éternité. Il ne voulait pas que l'on touche à sa propriété, il était donc évident de ne pas l'en priver définitivement.

Il ne fallait pas toucher à ce qui lui appartenait, il ne fallait pas toucher de quelque façon que ce soit à Akihito… Et toutes les pègres mafieuses du monde en seraient averties par l'acte assoiffé de sang qu'il allait commettre.

Ils allaient tous connaître sa véritable colère !

xxx

À leur arrivée à l'aéroport, le groupe de mafieux en costume noir fut prévenu qu'un certain Asami Ryûichi était arrivé sur les terres de Macao depuis déjà vingt minutes. Celui-ci se dirigeait, seul, dans le repère d'un homme appelé Mikhaïl Arbatov. Suoh avait laissé ce message à un coursier à leur intention.

La missive en main, Kirishima pensa que son coéquipier avait dû suivre Asami, malgré son interdiction. Suoh n'était pas homme à abandonner celui à qui il avait juré loyauté et protection.

- « Dépêchons-nous ! » ordonna Kirishima à ses hommes.

En l'absence d'ordres donnés par Asami, c'était à son assistant d'en prendre le contrôle et la responsabilité. Asami avait toute confiance en ses hommes et ceux-ci la lui rendaient par leur fidélité absolue.

Quant à Feilong, durant le vol les amenant à Macao, avait contacté les quelques hommes de confiance qu'il lui restait. Avec ce qu'il leur avait demandé, mieux valait qu'il prenne ceux dont-il était vraiment sûr. Ils avaient ordre de se rendre autour de la propriété d'Arbatov et d'attendre ses instructions.

Ils se rejoindraient tous, mafia japonaise et chinoise, chez Arbatov, réunis pour la première fois dans un seul et même combat. Mikhaïl Arbatov n'en sortirait pas vivant.

Installé à l'arrière d'une voiture, accompagné de Kirishima, Feilong ne laissa pas filtrer son inquiétude pour Asami. Il craignait de retrouver son pire ennemi, étendu sur le sol, criblé de balles et baignant dans son sang. Asami n'avait pas le droit de mourir de la main d'Arbatov. C'était à lui de le tuer. Il ne pouvait mourir que de sa main !

Tout à cette réflexion, Feilong serraient de toutes ses forces ses mains qu'il avait mises dans les poches de sa veste. Il ne portait pas sa traditionnelle tunique chinoise. Ce matin même, avant l'annonce du drame, Asami avait dépêché un de ses hommes pour lui acheter un costume. « Il pensait vraiment à tout », songea Feilong. Sauf à sa propre vie… Quel imbécile ! Tout ça pour Akihito. À quoi cela pouvait-il lui servir à présent ? Foncer dans le repère de Mikhaïl ne lui rendrait pas le jeune homme. Et si son acte était poussé par le seul désir de vengeance, c'était d'une stupidité sans borne.

Soudain, le leader de Baishe se mit doucement à sourire. « Stupide ? Et c'est moi qui dis cela alors qu'il n'y a que la vengeance qui me guide concernant Asami ? » Mais ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Asami de se laisser régir par ce sentiment. Il devenait totalement imprévisible lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Akihito. Imprévisible et, beaucoup trop téméraire.

xxx

Asami était enfin arrivé sur les lieux et jaugea la situation extérieure. Le jardin ressemblait plus à un parc immense où trônait en son milieu le manoir. Celui-ci devait bien compter une trentaine de pièces. Ce sale russe n'allait pas être facile à dénicher. Mais sa détermination restait ferme et il comptait bien lui mettre la main dessus.

Asami ne trouva aucun homme embusqué dans le jardin. C'était plutôt anormal… Il n'avait pas non plus rencontré d'obstacle sur la route, ni même à l'entrée du portail resté étrangement ouvert. Ou alors tous les hommes devaient l'attendre à l'intérieur.

L'homme d'affaires se doutait bien que la nouvelle de son arrivée à l'aéroport était parvenue aux oreilles de Mikhaïl. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir intercepté avant qu'il n'atteigne les grilles du portail ? « Tu aimes jouer à ce que je vois… » pensa Asami.

- « Bien », fit-il tout haut, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres.

La chasse pouvait commencer !

_À suivre…_


	7. Une journée en enfer

**ABSOLUTE MEMBERSHIP **

_(Édité : janvier 2013)_

**Chap 6 - « Une journée en enfer » **

- « Vous le voyez ? »

- « _Oui. Ce jap' est complètement fou. Il traverse l'allée centrale sans même chercher à se couvrir. »_

- « Et bien couvrez-le. Mais ne vous faites pas remarquer, il pourrait vous confondre avec les hommes d'Arbatov. Nous serons sur les lieux d'ici vingt minutes. »

- _« Bien Monsieur ! Mais les hommes ne comprennent pas pourquoi vous venez en aide à ce japonais alors que… »_

- « Faites ce que je vous dis ! » coupa sèchement Feilong. « Pour le moment il est dans notre intérêt de l'aider. »

- _« Entendu, Monsieur ! »_

Feilong raccrocha et rangea le cellulaire que lui avait prêté Kirishima dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il avait appelé ses hommes pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient chez Arbatov et s'informer de la progression d'Asami dans la villa. « Dans notre intérêt… » se répéta-t-il mentalement avec un demi-sourire. « Du moment qu'il nous aide à éliminer Arbatov, c'est tout ce qui compte… Tout compte fait, tu sais te montrer utile Asami… ».

Le leader de Baishe regarda d'un air pensif les rues de Macao qui défilaient derrière la vitre de la berline qui filait à vive allure vers la résidence du russe. Il n'était pas vraiment convaincu de ses propos. Était-ce vraiment parce qu'Asami avait l'intention de tuer Arbatov qu'il avait décidé de lui venir en aide ? Évidemment non, mais ses hommes n'avaient pas à le savoir.

xxx

Asami montait les dernières marches menant à l'entrée du manoir. La bâtisse était plutôt massive, s'inscrivant dans un style baroque dont les caractéristiques prédominantes mettaient l'accent sur un aspect chargé de moulures, colonnes et autres genres de fioritures. Pour les murs extérieurs, Arbatov avait opté pour un blanc immaculé, aveuglant presque par grand soleil. L'entrée principale, ornée de colonnes de marbre, donnait sur une double porte cintrée où surplombaient des moulures qu'Asami n'avait nullement le temps de détailler.

La double porte cintrée, elle aussi incrustée de cannelures, semblait être fermée. Asami tendit la main sur la poignée qui résista. Fermée, comme il s'en était douté. Aucune importance… Rien ne pouvait stopper sa résolution.

Il leva son arme vers la porte, et fit sauter la serrure dans une déflagration qui retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans le ciel.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? C'est du suicide ! Comment le patron veut qu'on couvre un type pareil ? »

Les hommes de Feilong se regardèrent et l'un deux acquiesça dans un rire bref :

- « Ouais, il n'a pas froid aux yeux celui là. Il est effectivement à la hauteur de sa réputation ! De toute façon il doit sûrement se douter qu'Arbatov l'attend de pieds fermes à l'intérieur. »

Tandis que les hommes du leader de Baishe reportaient leur attention sur le japonais, celui-ci poussa la porte d'entrée, puis s'écarta sur le côté, arme en main, attendant la première salve de balles. Elles fusèrent et sifflèrent aussitôt de toute part, mordant dans le bois de la porte restée entrouverte. Sans attendre, Asami fit le tour de la bâtisse jusqu'à atteindre une fenêtre, puis cassa un carreau avec la crosse de son arme mais avec beaucoup plus de discrétion que la serrure qu'il avait fait sauter. Étrangement, aucune alarme ne s'était déclenchée durant ses deux tentatives d'intrusion. Sachant qu'il venait à sa rencontre, peut-être qu'Arbatov les avait désactivées. Sans doute aimait-il, lui aussi, jouer au chat et à la souris.

Asami passa le bras à travers la vitre cassée, tourna la poignée, puis enjamba la fenêtre. Le mobiliers, hautement riche en ornements pouvant donner la nausée, informait Asami qu'il se trouvait dans un bureau. Il ouvrit le tiroir du bureau situé au milieu de la pièce, et prit l'arme qui y était rangée.

Ce n'était pas qu'Asami s'était informé de l'emplacement de chaque objets composant le manoir du russe, mais il était de coutume dans toutes les organisations mafieuses, de voir, ça et là, plusieurs armes cachées dans des emplacements stratégiques. Il glissa celle-ci dans la ceinture de son pantalon, derrière son dos, et reprit son exploration. Une arme de plus ne serait certainement pas de trop.

Alors que les hommes au rez-de-chaussée s'acharnaient à ''achever'' la porte en la transformant en passoire, l'homme d'affaires progressa sans encombre jusqu'au premier étage. Toutefois, cette pérégrination était un peu trop facile à son goût, quelque chose clochait. Le premier étage semblait désert.

Il ouvrit toutes les portes une à une. Les pièces étaient vides, pas la moindre trace humaine. Asami plissa les yeux. Il était maintenant certain que le russe avait quitté le manoir. Ce lâche avait dû prendre la fuite avant qu'il n'arrive. Autant dire qu'Asami en était furieux. Il allait à présent devoir le dénicher de son trou à rat. Mais qu'importe le temps que cela mettrait, il le traquerait jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve.

Les coups de feu s'étaient tus au rez-de-chaussée. Le manoir avait repris son calme. Un calme bien étrange pour des types qui avaient voulu lui faire sauter la tête avant qu'il ne mette un pied dans la demeure. Asami devait se rendre à l'évidence que les hommes du russe avaient filés. Mais pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas cherché à le poursuivre pour l'éliminer ? Tout ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Même s'il abhorrait devoir remettre sa vendetta à un autre jour, il ne voyait plus aucune raison de rester ici.

Il était sur le point de descendre les escaliers, lorsqu'un bruit au deuxième étage attira son attention. Il leva la tête et regarda le plafond. Tout compte fait, l'endroit n'était pas totalement désert. Il rebroussa chemin et s'engagea à pas feutrés, arme à la main, dans les escaliers. Arrivé au second étage, Asami s'étonna de la pénombre régnant dans le couloir. La seule source de lumière émanait d'une pièce à la porte entrouverte. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Il en était parfaitement conscient mais quelque chose le poussait vers cette pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à définir la raison qu'il l'amenait à prendre ce risque – une intuition peut-être – mais il avait le sentiment qu'il le regretterait amèrement s'il faisait demi-tour. Il devait y aller.

Il progressa lentement, dos collé au mur, ses sens en alerte. Le piège était bien tendu. Ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité du couloir, dès qu'il pousserait la porte, il serait aveuglé par la luminosité qui baignait la salle. C'était une bien fâcheuse posture pour pouvoir viser, même un imbécile en serait conscient. Mais il devait continuer, il était poussé par cette force indescriptible… Violente…

Du bout du canon de son arme, il poussa doucement la porte. Elle émit un grincement sinistre mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. L'homme à l'intérieur l'attendait, de toute façon. Sa survie ne tenait plus à la ruse mais à la rapidité. Il vérifia d'un œil rapide l'état de son neuf millimètres et reporta son attention sur la porte. Il n'était nullement nerveux. Il arborait ce calme inébranlable qui le caractérisait et qui avait le don d'agacer ou de faire trembler ses ennemis. Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres… Le moment était venu.

Il poussa violemment la porte de son pied quand tout à coup l'image du visage d'Akihito passa devant ses yeux. Bon sang, pourquoi devait-il penser à lui à un moment pareil ?

Non, ce n'était pas seulement un tour que lui avait joué son imagination, c'était réellement… Soudain, il vit une ombre se glisser sur sa gauche. Il pivota rapidement sur lui-même et s'apprêta à tirer lorsqu'une petite silhouette se posta devant lui. C'était une femme ! Deux détonations retentirent aussitôt et Asami sentit une brûlure sur sa tempe et son bras droit. L'erreur de son hésitation lui valut d'avoir été touché. Le canon de l'arme que tenait la femme brilla devant ses yeux. Elle s'apprêtait de nouveau à tirer, quand une autre détonation éclata derrière le dos de l'homme d'affaires.

- « Non ! » tonna-t-il en se tournant vivement vers l'homme derrière lui.

Trop tard. Le corps frêle de la femme s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, une tache de sang à l'emplacement du cœur. Asami se redressa en se tenant le bras. Sa plaie saignait abondamment mais la balle était ressortie. Tout s'était passé si vite… Suoh se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son arme encore fumante.

- « C'était notre contact », fit Asami sur un ton de reproche. « Et que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas intervenir. »

- « Je fais ce pour quoi vous m'avez engagé, Monsieur. »

L'homme d'affaires soupira. Certes, Suoh avait fait son travail mais une innocente en avait payé de sa vie. Il glissa son regard sur le corps étendu sans vie de la femme quand ses yeux croisèrent une autre petite forme couchée sur un lit, au fond de la chambre. C'était Takaba… Il n'avait pas rêvé en pénétrant dans la pièce. Akihito était allongé sur le dos, inerte. Sa tête reposait sur un oreiller gris anthracite qui accentuait la pâleur cadavérique de son teint. Au milieu de sa poitrine, une imposante auréole de sang maculait sa chemise blanche.

Sans en avoir totalement conscience, Asami rengaina son arme dans son holster et s'approcha du lit à pas mesurés. Il fixa un instant la tâche rouge-sang par laquelle la vie de Takaba s'en était allée, puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur le visage du jeune homme. Son expression arborait les traits détendus d'un mort qui avait enfin trouvé la paix. Toujours dans le même état d'inconscience, Asami se pencha au-dessus d'Akihito puis dégagea de son front les quelques mèches de cheveux qui le couvraient avant d'y apposer ses lèvres. Sa peau était si froide. Il avança une main et caressa de son pouce la joue blafarde du photographe. Du sang séché colorait ses lèvres bleutées. Asami resta comme pétrifié lorsqu'il réalisa enfin la terrible évidence. Plus aucun souffle de vie n'animait ce corps.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour Asami. Aucun son, aucune parole ne sortit de sa bouche. Tout passait par ses yeux. Ce n'était ni du chagrin, ni du regret. C'était de la colère : une envie dévorante de faire couler le sang, d'écorcher à vif le responsable de la perte de son amant.

Alors qu'Asami laissait les flammes de sa fureur l'envahir, la faible voix de la femme allongée sur le sol attira son attention. Elle s'exprimait en chinois mais l'homme d'affaires comprenait parfaitement cette langue. Elle prononça un seul mot qui, malgré sa mort imminente, la fit sourire. Elle fixait le dos du japonais de ses yeux vitreux et poussa ensuite son dernier souffle, une satisfaction étrange sur les lèvres.

Asami regarda dans sa direction et fronça les sourcils. Soudain il souleva dans ses bras le corps sans vie du jeune photographe et se précipita vers la sortie.

- « Monsieur ? » s'étonna Suoh qui n'avait rien comprit au charabia de la femme.

- « Une bombe », fit Asami d'un ton grave.

Suoh ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir et dévalèrent ensemble les escaliers. C'était donc ça le véritable piège qu'avait tendu Arbatov. Il était prêt à faire sauter sa luxueuse propriété pour se débarrasser de lui. Asami aurait pu éprouver un sentiment de triomphe de voir à quel point le russe le craignait s'il n'avait pas pour seul objectif à cet instant de sortir de cet endroit qui pouvait à tout moment se transformer en fournaise.

Asami avait passé le corps d'Akihito à Suoh qui le lui avait demandé. L'esprit de l'homme d'affaires ne s'était pas totalement consumé dans les flammes de sa vengeance pour refuser ce qui leur permettraient de progresser plus vite. Dans les bras du colosse, Akihito paraissait encore plus frêle. Asami, qui se trouvait derrière Suoh, regardait le visage du photographe et eut un pincement au cœur en se remémorant les moments passés avec ce gamin. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti cette sensation et il la détestait. Il eut soudainement un rictus sur les lèvres, lui donnant un court instant l'image d'une bête fauve. Le jour où Arbatov se tiendrait devant lui… Lorsque ce jour arrivera… Il n'aura aucune pitié.

De par l'intensité de ses yeux acérés, Asami passa de bête fauve à bête venue droit des enfers.

xxx

Feilong et les hommes d'Asami arrivèrent sur la propriété du russe. Les voitures s'arrêtèrent toutes dans un crissement de pneus, et ils sortirent tous en même temps formant une vague noire glissant lentement dans le jardin. Pour un peu que l'herbe fût bleue, à vol d'oiseau on aurait pu croire à une nappe de pétrole souillant l'océan.

Il y avait des cadavres allongés un peu partout sur le sol. En quittant le manoir, Les hommes d'Arbatov étaient tombés nez à nez sur ceux de Feilong. Il n'y eut pas de quartier, à part quelques hommes fait prisonniers pour un éventuel et douloureux interrogatoire.

Feilong glissa ses yeux sur la luxueuse bâtisse quand soudain une gigantesque déflagration tonna. Le souffle balaya, feuilles, poussières, branches d'arbres et même quelques formes humaines qui s'étaient risqués trop prêt du manoir. Des blocs entiers de la structure de la demeure furent propulsés dans les airs, suivis d'une immense boule de flamme roulant sur elle-même. Le manoir venait d'exploser.

Tous les hommes se stoppèrent net plus par surprise que par peur.

- « Une bombe… » murmura Feilong les yeux écarquillés. Son corps fut pris d'une sueur glacée. Arbatov avait fait sauter sa propriété… « Asami ! » l'achat-il sans se soucier que son exclamation pourrait être mal perçue par ses hommes.

Tous les hommes d'Asami Ryûichi se regardèrent, anxieux. Une seule et même question se lisait sur leur visage : le patron était-il encore dans le manoir lorsqu'il a explosé ?

Soudain, Kirishima eut la présence d'esprit d'appeler l'homme d'affaires sur son portable. Il attendit quatre sonneries… Pas de réponse. Si Asami était vivant et était sorti indemne de l'explosion, il l'aurait appelé. Cinq sonneries… Toujours rien. L'angoisse de l'homme de main en était à son comble lorsqu'au bout de la sixième sonnerie une voix résonna dans le haut parleur. Mais ce n'était pas celle d'Asami.

- « Suoh ? » s'étonna Kirishima.

Les traits de l'homme se détendirent au fur et à mesure que Suoh faisait son rapport. Asami était en vie et ils se trouvaient tous les trois à l'arrière du manoir, du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

- « Tous les trois ? » s'enquit Feilong en s'approchant de Kirishima.

- « Ils ont trouvé le jeune Takaba Akihito. »

Sans chercher à en savoir plus, Feilong, le cœur battant, se précipita vers l'arrière du manoir.

À une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, Asami, accroupi sur le sol, tenait le corps d'Akihito dans ses bras. La déflagration les avait quelque peu sonnés et la poussière les recouvrants des pieds à la tête, témoignait de leur présence dans le manoir quand il s'était éventré. Suoh, debout derrière les deux hommes, attendait patiemment les ordres de son patron. Tout en regardant le visage livide du jeune photographe, un profond remord l'envahit. Il s'en voulait d'avoir eu autant d'animosité envers lui. Quant à Asami, il n'émettait toujours aucun mot depuis qu'il avait découvert le gamin.

Asami passa un bras sous les genoux du photographe puis se releva. Le visage toujours de marbre, il traversa lentement le jardin en direction de la sortie lorsqu'il vit Feilong courir vers eux et s'immobiliser à la vue du corps dans ses bras. Akihito ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon dans les bras du japonais. Sa tête et ses bras pendaient dans le vide et son teint était d'une couleur cadavérique.

- « Non… » Ce fut tout ce que Feilong put prononcer.

Asami le fixa droit dans les yeux, les traits durcis par la colère. Il passa à côté de la bâtisse toujours en flamme, sentant la chaleur de la fournaise contre sa peau. Il serrait si fort le corps sans vie du photographe que si celui-ci était encore en vie, l'accablerait de brute épaisse doublé de sale pervers… À cette pensée, un sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme d'affaires.

Il progressa vers le portail, toujours suivi de Feilong qui fixait Takaba sans un mot. Asami ne savait si Feilong gardait volontairement le silence mais il trouva sage de sa part de ne rien dire. Si un seul mot sortait de ces lèvres cantonaise, Asami se sentait d'humeur à les refermer à coup de poings. Pour lui, Feilong était le premier responsable de la mort de Takaba. Une profonde aversion contre le chinois prenait inexorablement racine au fond de ses entrailles. Si Feilong n'avait pas kidnappé Akihito… Soudain, une petite plainte presque imperceptible attira son attention. Asami se figea et baissa les yeux sur le visage du jeune homme. Ce qu'il découvrit le poussa à se précipiter vers la voiture.

- « L'hôpital le plus proche, vite ! » ordonna-t-il à Kirishima.

Comprenant de suite la situation, l'assistant s'installa derrière le volant de sa voiture et démarra le moteur. Une fois ses deux passagers montés à l'arrière, la berline fonça droit vers le premier hôpital, sous les yeux surpris des autres autres hommes qui se questionnaient du regard. « Bon sang ! » se dit tout à coup Feilong qui sauta dans une autre voiture, le cœur plein d'espoir.

xxx

Dans la Berline filant à vive allure, Akihito blotti dans les bras d'Asami, gémissait de douleur.

« Merde… Ça fait mal… Pourquoi ai-je mal… à nouveau ? »

Non, il voulait se rendormir, il ne voulait pas ressentir cette douleur, elle l'étouffait, lui déchirait et brûlait la poitrine à chacune de ses respirations. C'était un supplice. Mais une voix lui ordonnait de rester éveillé. Pourquoi devait-il obéir à cette voix après tout, lui il avait envie de dormir… Dormir, ou mourir, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait… Il s'était senti si bien là où il était. Il y faisait froid, noir, mais au moins il n'avait plus mal. Il s'était aussi surpris à ne plus regretter cette main chaleureuse posée à l'instant même sur sa joue. Il n'y avait que le néant, plus de souffrance, plus de doute, plus de questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit. Alors pourquoi était-il revenu, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à se retourner ? Était-ce cette lumière attirante qui brillait d'un éclat cuivré ? Ou bien cette chaleur brûlante qui avait fait naître en lui une passion qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir s'épanouir un jour ? Oui, c'était bien toutes ces sensations qui l'avaient dérobé à la mort pour le blottir dans des bras rassurants.

Akihito gémissait, la douleur reprenait le contrôle de son corps, sournoise, cruelle. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher maintenant qu'elle l'avait à nouveau entre ses griffes. Elle se nourrirait d'abord de son corps et s'approprierait ensuite son âme. Aucune puissance ne pourrait entraver ses funestes dessins, elle le ferait souffrir jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Akihito était sous l'emprise de cette douleur machiavélique mais soudain il sentit une main contre sa joue lui caresser doucement la peau. Elle glissait lentement derrière sa nuque, remontant dans ses cheveux. C'était une sensation agréable, même si par moment elle serrait son visage un peu trop fort contre une épaule dure mais réconfortante. Cette main dans ses cheveux le serrait si fort. C'était comme si elle craignait que la mort ne revienne le chercher. Et ce souffle tiède et ces lèvres entrouvertes qui venaient se poser délicatement sur son front…

C'était une puissance que '' La douleur'' n'avait pas prévue dans ses plans. Elle perdait du terrain face à la voix basse et chaude qui ne cessait d'appeler sa proie.

Akihito connaissait cette voix, elle savait se faire suave et sensuelle, même si la plupart du temps elle se moquait ou se montrait dure avec lui. Et puis, il y avait aussi cette odeur imprégnée sur le tissu contre son nez, une odeur de tabac qu'il avait déjà sentie. Toutes ces sensations, il avait tant voulu les ressentir une dernière fois avant de mourir. Non… Il y avait autre chose. La plus importante de toutes, celle qu'il avait désirée le plus. Mais il devait ouvrir les yeux pour la voir… Pour les voir… Pour voir ces yeux ardents, ces yeux cuivrés qui, à cet instant, le regardaient… Asami…

Ce n'était pas un rêve. Dans le monde de souffrance dans lequel il avait été plongé, les rêves n'existaient pas, il n'y avait que le désespoir.

- « Asami… » peina-t-il à dire entre deux respirations difficiles. « Asa…m… »

Akihito sentit ses poumons se déchirer, il toussa et quelques gouttes de sang s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

- « Ne parle pas… » fit la voix. « On est bientôt arrivé, alors accroche-toi… »

La voix était grave et basse, comme un doux murmure. Akihito releva les yeux sur cette voix qu'il désespérait entendre depuis plusieurs semaines. Il plongea son regard dans ces yeux cuivrés qui le fascinaient mais il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans cette vision. Une lueur étrange. Une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue dans ces yeux froids. C'était… Soudain une tache rouge sur la tempe attira son attention, elle glissait lentement le long de ce visage, jusqu'au menton. Du sang ?

- « Asami… Tu saignes… ? » s'inquiéta Akihito d'une voix éteinte.

Les yeux cuivrés se rétrécirent, les sourcils se froncèrent, et la voix suave devint plus froide :

- « Ne te préoccupe pas de ça. »

C'était comme un ordre… Plus de doute, c'était bien Asami qui se trouvait là, à ses côtés, l'enserrant dans ses bras. Ces bras qui lui procuraient une douce chaleur. Une chaleur qui invitait à s'abandonner dans la plus délicieuse des torpeurs. Akihito laissa couler ses larmes. Il était heureux… Il pouvait mourir à présent.

Akihito avait murmuré cette pensée tout haut et Asami écarquilla les yeux.

- « Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Réveille-toi, » ordonna-t-il.

Mais Akihito ne rouvrit pas les yeux et un infime sourire éclaira son visage désespérément trop pâle.

- « Akihito, ne t'endors pas, Akihito ! »

L'homme d'affaires avait beau l'appeler, le photographe ne voulait plus se réveiller, il ne l'entendait plus.

La Berline arriva à l'hôpital dans un crissement de pneus où attendait déjà une civière. Au cours du trajet, Kirishima avait prévenu l'hôpital de leur arrivée car l'état préoccupant de Takaba ne permettait pas de perdre une seule seconde. Les infirmiers prirent le jeune homme des bras de l'homme d'affaires, l'installèrent sur la civière et disparurent en toute hâte dans le hall. Asami les suivit du regard dans lequel se lisait une réelle inquiétude. Les derniers mots qu'avait prononcés Akihito résonnaient encore dans sa tête : « Je peux mourir à présent… »

Saleté de gamin, il lui ferait regretter ses paroles ! Comment pouvait-il baisser les bras maintenant après avoir lutté tout ce temps ? Préoccupé par sa crainte intérieure mêlée de colère, Asami n'entendit pas l'infirmière s'adresser à lui. Il réagit seulement à la troisième exclamation de celle-ci :

- « Monsieur ! »

Asami baissa son regard sur elle. Son expression était telle, qu'elle en fit balbutier la jeune femme.

- « Vous… Vous êtes blessé, monsieur… Il faut vous soigner… » dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole en lui indiquant ses blessures.

- « Plus tard », répondit-il froidement.

Il voulait d'abord s'assurer de la survie du jeune homme et personne ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis. Pour la première fois depuis ce matin, il extirpa une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma tout en regardant Feilong descendre de sa voiture et courir vers lui.

- « Ou en est Akihito ? Est-ce qu'il va bien, il va s'en sortir ? »

Cela faisait beaucoup trop de questions pour l'homme d'affaires qui ne lui répondit que par un sec : « Je n'en sais rien ! »

Faisant fi de sa mauvaise foi à le rassurer sur l'état d'Akihito, Feilong se mit alors à examiner l'homme en détails. Il était plutôt dans un sale état avec toute cette poussière qui le couvrait. Des traces de brûlures aux bras prouvaient également qu'il était sorti in extremis de la bâtisse avant qu'elle n'explose. Sa chemise n'avait pas non plus été épargnée. Elle était brûlée et maculée de tâches de sang. Sans compter ses deux blessures par balle au bras et à la tempe. Certes, Asami était en piteux état mais conservait malgré cela cette prestance qui le caractérisait. Feilong ne parvenait pas à se l'expliquer et abandonna toute tentative d'en découvrir le mystère.

Quant à Asami, son état poussiéreux ainsi que ses plaies étaient bien la dernière de ses préoccupation. Allait-il perdre une seconde fois Takaba dans la même journée ? Il se demandait même comment le jeune homme pouvait être encore en vie avec une telle blessure. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si Akihito devait s'en sortir, son intention de retrouver Arbatov restait vivace.

_À suivre…_


	8. Un merveilleux rêve

**ABSOLUTE MEMBERSHIP **

_(Édité : janvier 2013)_

**Chap 7 - « Un merveilleux rêve »**

De par le bruit de l'appareil respiratoire posé à côté de son lit, Akihito aurait dit qu'un homme grenouille avait décidé de camper dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Apparemment ce truc l'aidait à respirer – c'était vrai – mais il faisait un boucan du diable. « Pitiééé ! Éteignez-moi ce putain d'appareil avant que je ne devienne dingue ! » Akihito aurait voulu le hurler, mais il y avait un autre truc coincé dans sa bouche qui l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son. En fait il était transpercé de toute part. Il y avait même… Raah damnation ! On lui avait placé une sonde dans son… Non, mieux valait ne pas y songer ! Et cette douleur à la poitrine. Normalement, n'était-il pas censé ne rien ressentir ? Pourtant dans les films, les blessés en réanimation avaient plutôt l'air de bien dormir. Et bien non, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, et puis il n'était pas dans un film non plus. Ou alors, il n'avait vraiment pas de bol ces derniers temps.

Il ressentait et entendait tout. Par contre, il lui était impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Pour dire la vérité, il ne pouvait faire aucun geste, ses membres étaient comme paralysés. Et c'était tant mieux car il n'avait pas forcément envie de voir dans l'état pitoyable dans lequel il devait être…

De plus, il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait, mais alors, qu'il n'aimait absolument pas ! C'était de sentir des mains le tripoter de toute part sans lui avoir demandé au préalable son autorisation. Bon, d'accord, ces mains étaient là pour s'assurer de sa santé : comme changer ses perfusions, vérifier l'état du matériel et… Aie ! Changer sa sonde. Bon sang, ça faisait mal ! Ça lui rappelait sa première rencontre avec Asami. Ce salaud lui avait fait la même chose. Mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons…

Et puis ces mains n'étaient pas particulièrement douces, elles faisaient leur boulot, point barre ! Aucune douceur ni même chaleur,. Il était juste un morceau de viande abîmé qu'il fallait ''rafraîchir'' pour le rendre comestible aux yeux des autres morceaux de viande qui peuplaient la Terre. Merde, il haïssait les hôpitaux !

Toutefois, Akihito avait par moment la bonne surprise d'avoir la visite d'une main qui se différenciait des autres. Elle se montrait plus compatissante, plus affectueuse et, bizarrement, elle était silencieuse. Pas comme les autres qui étaient accompagnée de gloussements racontant des blagues graveleuses en matant ses parties intimes. Et puis, il en avait rien à faire de savoir comment Monsieur avait fait l'amour à Madame la nuit dernière sur le bord de l'évier de la cuisine ! Argh ! il détestait cet étalage de débauche en public !

Mais il ne détestait pas cette main qui venait lui caresser doucement la joue. Elle était douce, réconfortante, comme celle dans la berline qui l'avait amené dans cet hôpital. De temps à autre elle lui retirait une mèche de cheveux qui lui chatouillait le nez. Elle était agréable, il se sentait bien dans ces moments-là. De plus, lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés, les autres mains se faisaient bizarrement plus professionnelles, moins ''familières''. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit plus présente, même si parfois il avait l'impression que cette main le surveillait du fond de sa chambre…

En fait, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Cette présence rassurante se manifestait de plus en plus jusqu'à venir lui rendre visite tous les jours. Malgré qu'il se sentait encore terriblement faible, Akihito avait pris la ferme décision d'ouvrir les yeux pour contempler cette présence. Il peinait à lever les paupières, elles semblaient plus lourdes qu'un sac de plomb. Quand finalement elles s'entrouvrirent après un ultime effort, ses yeux se confrontèrent à la pénombre de sa chambre. Les rideaux étaient à peine entrouverts. Aucun autre bruit ne demeurait, mis à part cette machine infernale qui l'aidait à respirer. Ah non, il y avait aussi le cardiographe qui émettait des « biip biip » réguliers – manifestation qu'il était toujours en vie –.

Ses yeux commençaient peu à peu à s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Il regarda tout d'abord le plafond – de toute façon, étant allongé sur le dos, c'était bien la première chose qu'il pouvait voir. Il fit ensuite effort pour tourner légèrement la tête en direction de la fenêtre, mais … Aie ! Sa nuque le faisait atrocement souffrir ! Il devait être là depuis un bon moment pour que ses articulations soient ainsi rouillées. Mais la douleur fut soudainement remplacée par la sensation que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Une silhouette se dessinait devant ses yeux. Elle était grande, élancée et de belle stature. Elle se tenait debout, appuyée contre la vitre, bras croisés, et regardait d'un air pensif les bâtiments de l'autre côté de la route. Quelques mèches échappées de sa chevelure brune tirée en arrière, retombaient nonchalamment sur son front. Akihito connaissait bien ce profil, il l'avait si souvent regardé. Il avait tant espéré le revoir une dernière fois, et il était là, devant ses yeux. Soudain, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade faisant par la même occasion accélérer les « biip biip » de son cardiographe qui s'élevèrent crescendo dans la chambre.

Asami, toujours bras croisés, tourna lentement la tête en direction des battements subitement irréguliers. Il rencontra au passage un visage fatigué qui le regardait. Akihito était allongé, pâle comme un linge et un large pansement enserrait sa poitrine. Il avait vraiment une sale mine et était amaigri. Les paupières du mafieux se plissèrent à la vue de ce corps devenu frêle. Ces dernières semaines avaient eu raison du jeune photographe et Asami ne pouvait le tolérer. Akihito lui appartenait. Il n'aimait pas que l'on s'approprie ce qui était à lui, et encore moins qu'on le détruise. Arbatov était allé trop loin. Pour Asami, il n'y avait pas de retour possible… Le russe allait à son tour souffrir.

L'homme d'affaires se dirigea à pas lents vers le lit sans quitter des yeux ce visage qu'il avait cru ne plus revoir.

- « Tu daignes enfin te réveiller, fainéant…» fit-il un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'Akihito avait espéré pour leurs retrouvailles. Même si la voix du mafieux s'était faite modérément doucereuse, il aurait préféré entendre: « Merci mon Dieu ! Tu es vivant, j'étais mort d'inquiétude ! » Bon, d'accord… C'était à des années-lumière du caractère d'Asami, mais quand même, le traiter de fainéant ! Ça le mettait hors de lui. Et puis, il n'avait pas fait que dormir durant tout ce temps. Bon sang, il aurait même préféré !

Akihito s'apprêta à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, lorsque consterné, il n'y eut que des « mff mmh fmmh » qui sortirent de sa bouche…

Asami, apparemment fortement amusé, leva un sourcil et se pencha sur le jeune photographe qui ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le sourire narquois que lui adressait le mafieux.

- « Tu veux peut-être de l'aide ? » fit Asami tout en lui retirant le masque à oxygène qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer. « Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, je crois… »

Akihito prit une profonde mais douloureuse inspiration et cria, irrité :

- « Je ne dormais pas… imbé…»

Il s'arrêta soudain en entendant sa pauvre voix misérable siffler comme un vieillard asthmatique à l'article de la mort. Merde ! C'était quoi cette voix ? Il avait l'air vraiment bête à présent. Asami n'allait pas se faire prier pour se moquer allègrement de lui !

Mais… Ah… Et bien non, il n'y eut pas de moquerie… Asami se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de lui et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Akihito en resta bouche bée… C'était bien la première fois qu'Asami montrait autant de douce… Mmh… Mais Akihito dut stopper ses grandes investigations psychologiques sur le nouveau comportement du mafieux. Celui-ci avait profité de sa béatitude pour introduire sa langue en douceur entre ses lèvres ouvertes. Akihito écarquilla les yeux et son teint blafard se rehaussa d'une jolie teinte rouge. Il se sentit peu à peu consumé par cette nouveauté. Oui, nouveauté, car ce n'était pas le genre de baiser auquel Asami l'avait habitué. Celui-là était plus doux, plus délicat, il n'avait rien d'enflammé ou de brutal. Peut-être qu'Asami avait eu pitié de son état pour ne pas le prendre à pleine bouche et l'étouffer davantage alors qu'il peinait déjà à respirer.

Akihito se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. De toute façon, il était coincé dans ce lit et n'avait pas la force de s'opposer à Asami. Il n'en avait peut-être pas l'envie non plus… Son vœu le plus cher n'avait-il pas été de le revoir après tout ? Pourquoi le repousserait-il maintenant ? Du moins, juste pour cette fois ? Pendant sa captivité avec Feilong, Akihito avait longuement réfléchi à sa relation avec Asami. Il voulait mieux le connaître, en savoir un peu plus sur sa vie. Savoir qui il était réellement. Mais il avait tout de même honte de se laisser faire comme une poupée de chiffon. Et puis non, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il acceptait d'être sa propriété. Alors il préféra se dire qu'il cédait plus par manque de vitalité, que par manque de volonté…

Notant, avec délice l'état de soumission d'Akihito, Asami intensifia son baiser. Le jeune photographe en oublia ses poumons douloureux et se laissa transporter par ce flot de plaisir. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, en même temps que les « biip biip » s'emballèrent. Les lèvres d'Asami glissèrent dans son cou et remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille dans un baiser passionné. N'écoutant plus que son désir longtemps réprimé du fait de la captivité d'Akihito par Feilong, Asami en avait oublié l'état fébrile du jeune homme. Akihito lui-même semblait l'oublier sous l'ardeur des lèvres happant le lobe de son oreille. Le photographe laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que son sexe se tendait. Soudain, le gémissement se transforma en plainte étouffée. Alerté, Asami se redressa et examina attentivement le visage du jeune homme. La cause de cette plainte n'avait vraisemblablement rien à voir avec le manque d'air ni même la douleur de sa blessure. Asami le regarda droit dans les yeux et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

- « Je vois… » fit-il les yeux brillants de malice. « Je vais arranger ça… »

Akihito sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Il avait peur que le mafieux ait comprit son malaise… « Non, faites qu'il ne l'ait pas compris, faites qu'il… Oh non ! » Asami souleva d'un coup sec le drap du lit, mettant son corps à nu. « Merde ! Il l'a deviné ! » À ce moment Akihito aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se téléporter dans un autre univers. D'une main, Asami s'était emparé avec délicatesse, mais non sans une certaine perversité, de son sexe. La sonde… C'était cette saloperie de sonde qui l'avait mis dans un tel embarras. Merde ! Merde ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ! Pourquoi Asami se désinfectait les mains ? Que… Non, il n'allait pas la lui retirer tout de même ! « Ah non ! Pas ça ! »

Akihito détourna le regard le feu aux joues… Asami caressait sournoisement son sexe et faisait doucement glisser la sonde qui lui servait pour… pour uriner ! Akihito devint écarlate, non pas de plaisir, bien que, un peu quand même, mais surtout de honte. Il n'avait jamais eu autant honte de toute sa vie ! De plus ce salaud le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser le vil ! Et dire que le photographe avait pensé qu'il changerait d'attitude après tout ce qui lui était arrivé ! Cela revenait à se jeter du haut d'une falaise et atterrir indemne : en d'autres mots, c'était tout bonnement impossible !

- « Tu n'en auras plus besoin maintenant que tu es réveillé… » fit Asami d'une voix à damner un saint.

Il lâcha en douceur son étreinte et tira le drap sur le ventre du jeune homme, le frôlant de ses doigts dans une délicieuse caresse. Akihito tressaillit à ce contact et fit effort pour dissimuler son émoi. Effort qui tomba à l'eau et qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du mafieux. Il se pencha à nouveau près de son oreille et lui susurra dans un souffle tiède :

- « Dépêche-toi de guérir, on a beaucoup de temps à rattraper… »

Akihito le fusilla du regard. Même à l'article de la mort, Asami n'en n'oubliait pas ses priorités perverses. Ce salaud avait encore abusé de lui ! Pas entièrement, bien sûr, mais quand même ! Akihito soupira : « il ne changera jamais… » Soudain, une envie irrépressible de dormir l'envahit. Il se sentait vraiment fatigué tout d'un coup. Alors au diable Asami et ses manigances ! Mais il aurait quand même… Quand même voulu… Akihito ne savait plus ce qu'il aurait voulu. Il sombra instantanément dans un profond sommeil, les calmants dans sa perfusion l'y aidant assurément.

Asami contempla ce visage redevenu paisible avant de lui remettre le masque à oxygène. Il attendit ensuite quelques instants, puis quitta la chambre un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait… Akihito n'avait pas perdu cette étincelle dans ses yeux.

Akihito se réveilla fourbu, mais pour une fois, depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. C'était même un merveilleux rêve…

- « Oh, vous êtes enfin réveillé, monsieur Takaba… » fit une infirmière en entrant dans la chambre.

Akihito la regarda et fronça les sourcils comme sous l'effet d'une intense réflexion. Il connaissait cette voix… Ah oui ! C'était la voix de la femme à ''l'évier'' ! Tout en y repensant, le photographe ne pu retenir un rire.

- « Bien, je vois que vous êtes de bonne humeur, c'est bon signe… Je vais appeler le docteur pour qu'il vous examine. »

Alors qu'elle vérifiait ses perfusions, Akihito sentit poindre un malaise. C'était comme s'il n'arrivait plus à faire la distinction entre le rêve et la réalité. Soudain, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit l'infirmière lui dire qu'elle allait lui retirer sa sonde.

- « Maintenant que vous êtes éveillé, vous n'en avez plus besoin… » dit-elle dans un sourire.

Hein ? Bizarre, il avait déjà entendu cette phrase… Absorbé par un doute effroyable, il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme soulever le drap.

- « Monsieur Takaba, qui vous a permis de retirer votre sonde ? Et ne me dites pas qu'elle est tombée toute seule ! »

- « Merde ! Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ! » fit-il tout haut « Le… Le salaud ! »

- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle indignée par tant de grossièretés.

- « Euh… Rien ! »

Akihito ne savait plus quoi dire. Il regarda l'infirmière qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'un mafieux lubrique et pervers avait pris un malin plaisir à la lui retirer en le… en le… Tout en se remémorant la scène, Akihito sentit ses joues lui brûler.

- « Très bien, si vous ne voulez pas me le dire… Vous mériteriez que je vous en mette une autre ! »

Hé ! Oh ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute ! C'était ce mafieux de malheur qui avait encore profité de ses faiblesses !

- « Bon, de toute façon vous avez certainement dû avoir mal en la retirant, inutile de vous infliger une autre punition. Vous devez avoir faim je suppose ? » lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Euh, non, il n'avait pas eu mal, contrairement aux autres fois. C'était à croire qu'Asami s'y connaissait bien en affaire de sonde. Il pourrait même donner des cours aux infirmières, les patients du sexe masculin lui en seraient certainement reconnaissants !

- « Monsieur Takaba, je vous ai demandé si vous aviez faim ? » reprit-elle d'un ton agacé.

- « Hein ? Ah euh… Oui ! » fini-t-il par dire, sortant de ses songes. Aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison ! se dit-il mentalement.

Alors que l'infirmière quittait sa chambre, Akihito faisait le point sur ce qu'il avait cru être un rêve. Asami était là… Et lui, il était vivant. La vie pouvait lui réserver de belles surprises après tout. Il n'était vraiment pas passé loin ce coup-ci, il avait eu de la chance. Akihito se sentit heureux de ce constat et glissa paresseusement dans les draps. Un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se sentait tout de même toujours autant épuisé. Il ferma les yeux et… se redressa d'un coup en entendant des voix dans le couloir. C'était du chinois ! Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai, le cauchemar continuait, il se trouvait toujours en Chine ! Et bien sûr, pour couronner le tout, il devait être à Macao, tant qu'à faire !

Le bonheur ressentit quelque seconde auparavant se transforma en vive angoisse. Il n'était pas en sécurité… Les hommes d'Arbatov ne devaient pas être loin. Et puis, où était ce russe, et que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait avoir reçu une balle dans la poitrine mais après ce fut le trou noir. Il n'avait furtivement repris connaissance qu'une fois dans les bras d'Asami, l'emmenant à l'hôpital. Mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se produire avant. Asami était même blessé à la tempe. Et… Brusquement, des images lui revinrent en mémoire à la façon d'un kaléidoscope : il voyait des flammes autour de lui et sentait la chaleur de celles-ci lui lécher le corps. Il y avait le visage d'Asami, Arbatov visant sa tête avec une arme, une femme, une déflagration, des cris, du sang, des… L'angoisse s'amplifia et se transforma en terreur. Akihito était en sueur, son cœur s'emballait et lui donnait l'impression de sortir de la poitrine. Ses tympans bourdonnaient. Il voulait fuir, il ne voulait pas rester dans cette chambre, il ne voulait pas rester à Macao, il…

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

C'était la voix d'Asami mais Akihito était pétrifié par la peur, il ne le voyait pas. Son souffle s'accélérait, sa poitrine lui brûlait. Il voulait fuir… fuir…

Notant l'angoisse du photographe, Asami s'approcha de lui :

- « Akihito. »

Le photographe restait prostré et regardait droit devant lui. Il était blême et des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son visage. Asami le lui prit dans ses mains et vit la terreur dans ses yeux.

- « Akihito, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « N… Non… » il n'arrivait pas à articuler, ses lèvres tremblaient.

- « Quoi, ''non'' ? » s'impatienta Asami. « Arrête ça, et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Le mafieux avait élevé la voix, il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans ses yeux acérés. Akihito n'en pouvait plus, il voulait retourner chez lui, il était perdu et se sentait seul loin de son pays natal. Il voulait revoir ses amis, ses parents, des visages qu'il aimait et qui en retour l'aimaient aussi. Il leva les yeux sur Asami. Asami ne l'aimait pas, il n'était qu'une possession pour lui, un jouet… Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il fixait le visage sévère du mafieux. Il trembla…

- « Je veux rentrer chez moi… Je veux… » ses mots se finirent dans un sanglot convulsif.

Puis, à la stupéfaction d'Asami, Akihito hurla soudainement. C'était un cri effroyable de détresse mêlé de terreur. Il était secoué de spasmes et ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il se cachait la tête dans ses bras. L'homme d'affaires ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ce genre de situation. Akihito ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de faire le plus horrible des cauchemars. Mais il n'était pas dans la nature du mafieux de consoler. Il n'était pas doué pour ça… Finalement, il encercla un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Akihito s'effondra dans ses bras et agrippa la chemise de l'homme d'affaires. Mais il ne cessait pas de pleurer et de trembler.

Alertées par le cri du jeune homme, des infirmières se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Elles avaient l'habitude de voir des patients en état de crise. L'une d'entre elles injecta un calment dans la perfusion du jeune homme qui s'écroula quelques instants après dans son lit, sous le regard contrarié d'Asami.

- « Je ne comprends pas… Il paraissait pourtant calme tout à l'heure, il a même ri », expliqua l'infirmière qui s'était occupée du jeune homme à son réveil.

Le médecin qui était arrivé entre-temps examina Akihito et fronça les sourcils.

- « Maintenez-le en état de somnolence, il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise. Sa blessure pourrait se rouvrir. Il lui faut un repos absolu ! » puis il se tourna vers l'homme d'affaires et reprit son discours d'une voix théâtrale. « Et plus aucune visite ne sera accordée sans que je ne donne mon accord ! »

Asami le regarda dans les yeux et plissa légèrement les paupières :

- « J'aimerais vous voir dans votre bureau. »

Le ton glacial employé par Asami n'était pas fait pour rassurer le médecin. Son regard non plus et le malheureux médecin était loin de s'imaginer à qui il avait affaire…

_À suivre…_


	9. Retrouvailles insolites

**ABSOLUTE MEMBERSHIP **

_(Édité : février 2013) _

**Chap 8 - « Retrouvailles insolites »**

Deux hommes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous sur les docks. Bien que l'un d'entre eux n'en voyait pas l'utilité et jugeait de mauvais goût cette entrevue, l'autre en avait tout de même fait la demande avec insistance.

Ils se tenaient debout, face à face, et se regardaient en chiens de faïence. La situation n'avait rien d'engageante et pour couper court à cette ambiance des plus désagréable, un premier entama la conversation.

- « … Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Feilong.

- « Son état est stable. »

Asami le dévisageait, mains dans les poches de son pantalon, une cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Malgré la chaleur écrasante qui régnait, il arborait son éternel costume trois pièces et ne semblait aucunement affecté par l'atmosphère chaude et moite de la fin de l'été – c'était à croire que la froideur de son caractère avait aussi gagné son corps –. Il aurait même paru calme s'il n'y avait son regard incisif qui venait ajouter un peu plus de tension à cette ambiance pesante. Mais Feilong ne semblait pas en être troublé. Depuis le temps, il commençait à y être habitué même si les derniers événements lui ont démontré que les humeurs massacrantes du mafieux ne connaissaient pas de limite.

À ce propos, Asami était justement d'une humeur massacrante, et ce, depuis le coup de fil du chinois qui avait désiré s'enquérir de l'état de santé d'Akihito. Mais de qui se moquait-il ? Takaba avait failli perdre la vie par sa faute et maintenant, poussé par les remords, il s'inquiétait pour lui ? C'était peu dire qu'Asami mourrait d'envie de lui casser les deux jambes avant de le balancer dans la baie. Le laisser rejoindre la Chine à la nage les deux membres fracturés était même un piètre châtiment après ce que Yoh lui avait rapporté. Durant la captivité de Takaba, Feilong ne s'était pas privé de faire ''bon usage'' du corps de sa propriété et il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner. Il ne tolérait pas que l'on touche à Takaba. Alors le laisser le voir était hors de question.

- « Il n'est toujours pas sorti du coma ? » reprit Feilong, quelque peu excédé par le mutisme prolongé de l'homme d'affaires.

- « Il n'est pas dans le coma. Il est juste en état de léthargie provoqué par les calmants… C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

Feilong le regarda, l'air perplexe. Alors qu'Asami ne l'avait pas encore incriminé pour avoir kidnappé Akihito, ce temps semblait révolu. S'il avait détesté que cet homme arrogant l'ait pris en pitié tout en s'amusant de lui, sa situation avait été plus enviable à celle qu'il vivait actuellement. Asami n'avait pas donné l'impression de vouloir le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Akihito, mais à présent, il n'en était plus aussi sûr.

- « Dis-lui que je suis désolé et que je regrette tout ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Asami tira sa cigarette, puis expulsa lentement un nuage de fumée.

- « Ne remets plus les pieds à Tokyo. »

Le ton qu'avait employé Asami était aussi tranchant qu'une guillotine affûtée : c'était un avertissement, une menace. Il jaugea une dernière fois le chinois pour s'assurer que le message était bien passé, lui tourna le dos, puis s'en alla à pas lents mais assurés en direction de sa berline.

Feilong suivit du regard le dos de l'homme d'affaires. Un sentiment de vide s'installait à mesure que l'objet de sa haine s'éloignait. Il avait l'impression que leurs chemins ne se croiseraient plus. Que le pont qui raccordait le fossé creusé entre eux deux, s'était irrémédiablement écroulé. Qu'avait-il cherché à obtenir en défiant Asami, si ce n'était l'éloigner un peu plus de lui ? Malgré cela, il était heureux qu'Akihito s'en soit sorti. C'était la seule et unique bonne nouvelle qui égayait un tant soit peu tous ces jours maussades qui s'étaient succédés depuis l'échange du photographe.

Feilong s'accouda à la rambarde du quai, puis soupira. Un vent léger qui venait de se lever, caressait son visage et ses cheveux. Lentement, il ferma les yeux et sentit aussitôt la main d'Asami passer dans sa chevelure. Mais ce n'était que le souvenir d'un soir… sept ans auparavant.

- « Ne plus remettre les pieds à Tokyo… » murmura-t-il en fixant l'horizon alors que son visage se durcissait. « C'est ce qu'on verra, Asami… »

xxx

Il était un peu plus de vingt et une heure trente quand la porte claqua dans l'entrée. Après avoir allumé la lumière, Asami se dirigea vers le salon. Son domicile n'était en rien semblable à celui d'Arbatov. Il ressemblait plus à un appartement qui venait d'être dévaliser qu'une boutique d'antiquité bourrée à craquer. Toutefois, le peu de meuble, style contemporain, n'en était pas moins luxueux. Rien ne traînait, pas un papier ni même un grain de poussière. En fait l'appartement était à l'image même de son propriétaire : froid et austère.

Asami se débarrassa de sa veste et de son gilet qu'il jeta négligemment sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, puis s'avança vers le bar. Il se servit un verre de Bourbon et, tout en buvant, écoutait la respiration difficile du jeune photographe qui émanait de la pièce avoisinante. Il fixa la porte de la chambre restée entrouverte, et songea à sa précédente conversation avec Feilong. Si Feilong n'avait pas enlevé Akihito, il ne serait pas dans cet état aujourd'hui. Asami fronça les sourcils. Tout était de la faute de cet imbécile de chinois. Qu'il lui en soit reconnaissant de l'avoir laissé regagner la Chine en un seul morceau. La prochaine fois, il ne sera pas aussi indulgent.

L'homme d'affaires claqua son verre sur le bar et murmura entre ses dents :

- « Non, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois… » Feilong avait compris qu'il ne le laisserait plus approcher Takaba.

L'homme d'affaires poussa doucement la porte entrouverte et regarda Akihito allongé dans son lit. Un lit si grand qu'on distinguait à peine la silhouette du photographe sous les draps. Un demi sourire aux lèvres, Asami pénétra dans sa chambre nouvellement transformée en hôpital. Elle était devenue méconnaissable avec tout l'attirail hospitalier qu'il avait fait amené. L'odeur du désinfectant prédominait même sur celle que laissaient la fumée de ses Dunhill. Sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme endormi, Asami s'approcha du lit. Les traits d'Akihito étaient certes moins creusés par la fatigue, mais les longues journées alitées en état de somnolence l'avaient amaigri.

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours qu'Asami avait ramené Akihito de Macao. L'état de frayeur du jeune homme l'avait frappé et il n'avait eu aucune envie de revoir ça. C'était ce qui l'avait décidé à l'arracher de cet hôpital, malgré les contestations véhémentes du médecin traitant. Médecin traitant qui s'était vite ravisé sous la persistance d'un mafieux peu enclin à faire des concessions. Certes, transporter Takaba par avion n'était pas préconiser mais son état mental primait sur ses blessures physiques. Le directeur de l'hôpital s'y était également formellement opposé, mais lorsque l'homme d'affaires prenait une décision, rien ne pouvait l'en dissuader – et le directeur l'avait aussi appris à ses dépends. Asami n'aimait pas particulièrement user de menaces sur des personnes qu'ils jugeaient inoffensives, mais parfois la situation l'exigeait et portait ses fruits. D'autant plus si ladite menace s'étayait d'une paire d'yeux en acier trempé. Après ça, le directeur s'était montré fort conciliant et s'était même mis en quatre pour accélérer le transfère du jeune homme.

Akihito ne portait plus son masque à oxygène, et bien que sa respiration s'était améliorée, il y avait toujours ce sifflement à chacune de ses inspirations. Asami plissa les yeux. Voir Takaba dans un tel état de faiblesse l'irritait profondément, il ne décolérait pas. Arbatov restait introuvable, ce chien s'était enfui. Mais pour le moment, la priorité d'Asami était de remettre le photographe sur pieds. Arbatov attendrait.

Une main plaquée sur le matelas, Asami se pencha au-dessus du visage du jeune homme. Sa présente éveilla Akihito qui souleva lentement les yeux paupières. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ne se quittèrent pas. Mais Akihito ne semblait pas le voir. Ses yeux vitreux regardaient dans le vide, puis il détourna la tête et se rendormit en soupirant.

L'homme d'affaires se redressa, un air de mécontentement dans le regard : « Cela suffit », décida-t-il. À partir de demain il n'autoriserait plus que l'on ''drogue'' sa propriété. Takaba devait à présent retrouver ses facultés. Et se qu'exigeait l'homme d'affaires ne se réfutait pas. Les infirmières qui avaient été choisies consciencieusement pour poursuivre les soins du photographe, n'avaient d'autres choix que de se plier à sa volonté. Sa parole était d'or !

Il fallut plus de deux jours pour qu'une partie des ''drogues'' quitte l'organisme du jeune homme et retrouve une certaine lucidité. Enfin, presque… Akihito ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé. Mais pas suffisamment embrumé pour constater qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir surgir devant ses yeux un grand verre d'eau glacé. Il tâta de sa main son front qu'il jugea un peu trop chaud.

Mais où était-il ? Il y avait bien tout le matériel montrant qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital mais, ce n'était pas le cas, elle était bien trop grande, luxueuse… Le lit aussi était trop grand et il doutait que les hôpitaux mettent à la disposition de leurs patients de magnifiques draps de satin. Surtout pour un type aussi banal que lui.

Et puis… Il avait l'impression de connaître cet endroit… Soudain Akihito sursauta dans les draps lorsqu'il vit apparaître Asami dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci était entré sans ménagement à la façon d'un bulldozer. « Il ne fallait pas perdre les bonnes habitudes ! » maugréa Akihito. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Asami faisait là ! Oh là ! Minute… Sa mémoire lui revenait. Il était déjà venu dans cet endroit après qu'Asami l'ait sorti des griffes de Feilong. Et il avait eu la prodigieuse idée de nettoyer, à sa façon, son corps souillé par le chinois. (1)

Asami détailla le jeune photographe de ses yeux inquisiteurs. Il le parcourait de la tête aux pieds. Akihito eut l'impression d'être dans une foire où l'on alignait les esclaves que les futurs maîtres examinaient. Après ce court, mais fort incommodant, moment d'inspection, il vit Asami s'avancer vers le lit.

- « Te voilà enfin en possession de tes moyens… » fit celui-ci un sourire en coin tout en posant une paire de ciseaux sur la table de nuit.

Il s'assit ensuite sur le bord du lit et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'un Akihito visiblement perturbé. Le sourire malicieux qu'il affichait ne rassurait pas le photographe qui n'avait encore émis aucun son et restait bouche bée. En voyant ces lèvres impudentes à demies ouvertes, Asami se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme, ses mains plaquées de chaque côté de ses épaules. Il approcha ensuite son visage, ses yeux cuivrés brillant d'un éclat plein de sous-entendus. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire susciterait quelques réactions de la part de sa propriété.

- « Tu ferais bien de fermer cette bouche avant que je ne décide de m'y introduire… » prévint-il en caressant de son pouce la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme.

« QUOI ? » cria mentalement Akihito. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par : ''M'y introduire'' ? Soudain, une excitation incontrôlée, mêlée d'une farouche indignation, s'empara du jeune homme qui devint écarlate en songeant au deux possibilités de cette intrusion. Il se remémora leur dernière nuit de passion lorsque, pour la première fois, Asami l'avait obligé – sans avoir eu recours à la force – à goûter à sa ''saveur''. Du même coup, celle de Feilong lui revint également en mémoire. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas eu la délicatesse de se retirer à temps, ce qui l'avait obligé à… Ha non! C'était un moment d'horreur à oublier impérativement ! Instinctivement, Akihito referma la bouche. Geste prévisible qui eut pour effet d'amuser fortement Asami qui se redressa sur ses deux mains pour mieux le dominer.

- « Bien… » fit-il, ravi de voir le photographe tomber une fois de plus dans le piège qu'il avait judicieusement préparé. « Tu reprends même des couleurs. »

Il caressa d'un doigt la joue cramoisie du jeune homme qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits et qui éprouvait une envie subite de lui jeter à la tête la première chose qui lui passerait sous la main. Cependant, il décida de remettre son envie à plus tard, il y avait plus urgent : comme une tonne de questions qui lui faisait bouillir le cerveau.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Arbatov ? Et qu'est-ce je fais là… ? » Sa phrase laissée en suspend annonçait que d'autres questions fuseraient après les premières réponses, mais Asami restait muet comme une carpe. Et autant dire que ça commençait fortement à jouer sur ses nerfs.

- « Tu pourrais au moins me répondre! J'ai le droit de savoir tout de mê… »

- « Ce n'est pas le moment », coupa Asami.

- « Ah oui, et quand ce sera le moment alors ? » demanda Akihito, totalement ahuri par la réponse de l'homme.

Asami se leva et quitta la chambre, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

- « Après t'avoir fait prendre un bain », répondit-il.

- « Hein ? Me faire prendre un bain… ? »

Akihito tressaillit en le voyant se retourner vers lui. Il connaissait bien ce regard pervers. Et… Et pourquoi Asami retirait sa cravate ? Oh non ! C'était le détail qu'il redoutait le plus pour l'avoir maintes et maintes fois expérimenté. Il l'amenait toujours au même point : dans un lit ! En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu qui importait, c'était la posture dans laquelle il se retrouvait ! Une des plus honteuse… et parfois douloureuse. Non, souvent douloureuse, en fait !

Non, il n'allait pas faire ça ? Merde il était blessé, il venait de subir une chirurgie, bordel ! Malheureusement, ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit, avec horreur, Asami revenir en peignoir.

- « Hey ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Il est hors de question que tu me… Je peux me laver tout seul, imbécile ! »

- « Non, tu ne peux pas », rétorqua Asami en tirant les draps d'un coup sec sous les yeux médusés d'Akihito.

Il glissa ensuite un bras sous ses genoux et le hissa hors du lit, nu comme un verre.

- « AH ! Asami ! Arrête ! Je suis blessé, bordel ! »

- « Raison de plus pour me laisser faire… »

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! se lamenta Akihito en notant au passage le sourire lubrique du mafieux. Il allait vraiment le faire ! Non, pas ça, c'est trop… Embarrassant ! Malgré les protestations véhémentes de son fardeau gesticulant dans ses bras, Asami comptait bien mettre son ''plan'' à exécution. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de bain, où une spacieuse baignoire remplie à moitié d'eau chaude odorante attendait sagement ses futurs occupants.

- « Asami, non, lâche moi ! Arrête ça ! Et mon pansement, alors ? Il va être trempé ! Arrête ! » hurla-t-il en gigotant dans tous les sens.

- « Regarde… » fit Asami en déposant ses lèvres sur la nuque d'Akihito qui ne put réprimer un frisson. « J'ai même pensé à ne pas remplir la baignoire. Alors oublie ton pansement et laisse-toi faire… »

Le combat était perdu d'avance. Que pouvait-il faire face au machiavélisme et à l'étreinte musclée des bras de cet homme ?

- « Ça peut attendre bon sang ! Laisse-moi », tenta Akihito en utilisant l'astuce du ''regard de chien battu'' au cas ou cela pourrait fonctionnerait.

- « Non, ça ne peut pas. Cela fait bien trois semaines que ce corps n'a pas été entièrement lavé. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après… »

- « Dis tout de suite que je sens mauvais, pendant que tu y es ! » s'offusqua d'indignation Akihito.

Asami lui répondit par un sourire malicieux qui confirmait bien ses dires.

- « Enfoiré ! » lui balança Akihito pour toute réponse.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de retrouvailles auxquelles il s'était attendu. Apparemment la période de séparation n'avait en rien changé les bonnes habitudes. Tout était redevenu comme avant et, malheureusement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à subir les lubies perverses du mafieux.

Asami déposa en douceur le jeune homme dans la baignoire fumante, qui, continuant à se débattre vainement, éclaboussa murs et sol.

- « Aie ! C'est trop chaud ! » protesta Akihito.

- « Tu auras encore plus chaud dans quelques instants », promit Asami les yeux brillants de malice.

Hein ? Pourquoi il disait ça ? La réponse à sa question ne se fit pas attendre. Asami venait de retirer son peignoir sous les yeux écarquillés d'Akihito. « Oh mon Dieu ! » s'affola-t-il intérieurement. À la vue de la splendide nudité de l'homme d'affaires, Akihito ferma instantanément les yeux. Ce n'était pas tant sa nudité qui le perturbait, c'était plutôt l'effet éloquent qu'il provoquait chez Asami.

D'ailleurs celui-ci s'amusait grandement de cette situation en voyant sa mine déconfite. Fort heureusement, Akihito n'avait pas perdu de son piquant. Dans un rire bref, Asami enjamba la baignoire puis se glissa derrière le photographe, allongeant ses longues jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches.

« Oh non… ! » angoissa Akihito lorsqu'il sentit ''cette chose'' se durcir et se tendre contre le bas de son dos. Il était foutu ! La seconde d'après, Asami enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et le plaqua contre son torse. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait promis qu'il aurait encore plus chaud. Et le souffle tiède de son tortionnaire tout contre son oreille n'arrangeait pas son affaire. Une vague de chaleur commençait à l'envahir. Chaleur qui devint brûlure lorsqu'il sentit une des mains de l'homme se poser sur son ventre, puis glisser lentement vers son entrejambe.

- « Asami… Ar… Arrête… » supplia-t-il.

- « Pourquoi devrais-je m'arrêter ? » demanda Asami en prenant dans sa main le membre tendu du photographe. « Ce que je sens entre mes doigts m'incite au contraire à poursuivre… » Ce qu'il fit en faisant lentement glisser ses doigts sur son sexe.

Un autre gémissement s'échappa des lèvres du photographe.

- « De plus… » reprit Asami en frôlant de sa langue l'oreille du jeune homme. « Le souvenir de notre dernière étreinte ne m'a pas quitté. Tu t'es montré plein de dispositions cette nuit là… »

Akihito se raidit. Il éprouva subitement l'envie irrésistible de lui plonger la tête sous l'eau jusqu'à le noyer ! Asami avait énoncé ce fait sur un ton sarcastique. Il se jouait toujours de lui en profitant de ses faiblesses ! Il le détestait pour ça… Mais l'eau chaude de la baignoire, mêlée aux caresses lascives ressenties entre ses cuisses, lui fit perdre tout contrôle. Son corps se mit à se mouvoir aux rythmes de la main enserrant son sexe brûlant. Encouragé par cette délicieuse manifestation, Asami, de son autre main, souleva légèrement une jambe et explora de ses doigts l'autre partie de l'intimité de sa victime. Akihito se cambra sous l'exquise sensation produite par cette insidieuse intrusion. Il s'en voulait de réagir si violemment à ses caresses, mais que pouvait-il faire face aux mains expertes du mafieux ? Asami savait comment le faire plier à sa volonté, il faisait tomber ses barrières une à une jusqu'à ce que l'ivresse de la jouissance explose comme un soleil entre ses reins. Et la jouissance explosa en un feu d'artifice de félicité !

Dans un dernier spasme, Akihito s'écroula dans les bras de l'homme d'affaires qui le reçut en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, Asami lui rappela qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il avait sa liberté entre ses mains et que ses efforts pour résister à son emprise étaient vains.

Akihito, essoufflé, lui répondit :

- « Va au diable ! »

- « Mais nous irons ensemble », murmura Asami les lèvres glissant dans son cou. « C'était une promesse… Rappelle-toi… »

Akihito s'en souvenait parfaitement… C'était une promesse faite avant son kidnapping qui l'avait l'emmené en terre inconnue mais surtout inhospitalière : cette putain de Chine ! Une promesse avant qu'Asami ne se fasse blesser par sa faute…

Las par tous ses souvenirs pénibles, Akihito soupira et se laissa glisser contre le torse nu et chaud de son amant. Son amant… Oui, aux yeux des autres il était devenu l'amant d'Asami. Mais Asami, lui, le considérait-il comme tel ? Ou était-il seulement un passe-temps avec lequel il aimait s'amuser ?

Quant à lui… Quel sentiment éprouvait-il pour Asami ? Cette question le torturaient davantage depuis qu'il… Non… Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se l'avouer…

_À suivre…_

* * *

(1) _Voir le volume 1._


	10. Une guérison fastidieuse

**ABSOLUTE MEMBERSHIP **

_(Édité : février 2013)_

**Chap 9 - « Une guérison fastidieuse » **

C'était le milieu de l'après midi… Alors qu'il était déjà éveillé depuis plusieurs minutes, Akihito se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Il repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait repris connaissance. Il était chez Asami et cette constatation le ravissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, ou avoué. Asami était venu le chercher, il ne l'avait pas abandonné comme il l'avait craint. De plus, il l'avait emmené chez lui. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela au lieu de l'amener à l'hôpital ?

Sans pouvoir répondre seul à cette interrogation, Akihito décida de la mettre de côté et tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre. Les rideaux épais et marron étaient à demi fermés. Un rai de lumière lui chauffait doucement son bras gauche étalé sur les draps. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il se mit à examiner plus attentivement la chambre du mafieux. On disait que l'agencement et la décoration d'un intérieur était le reflet de la personne qui y habitait… C'était déjà un début pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cet homme énigmatique. Il n'y avait aucune photo, ni bibelot, tout était épuré réduisant à son strict minimum ce qui constituait le mobilier logique d'une chambre. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'armoire, mise à part une double porte donnant certainement dans un immense dressing où devait s'aligner une masse austère de costumes trois pièces. Il y avait en tout et pour tout, le lit, deux tables de chevet en bois d'ébène et deux fauteuils tout aussi sombres prenant en sandwich une table basse en verre. La seule chose qui sauta aux yeux d'Akihito, fut le lit d'une grandeur démesurée. Jamais encore il n'avait vu un lit aussi grand. Il ne pensait même pas que cela pouvait exister. Asami l'avait sans doute fait faire sur mesure pour s'adonner plus aisément à sa libido tout aussi démesurée que son lit. En fait, ce lit n'était que le reflet pur et simple de sa personnalité débauchée et obscène. Et lui, faisait partie de la panoplie de ses travers sexuel. Voilà ce qu'il était… Un jouet sexuel !

Et en parlant de jouet sexuel, le bain forcé d'Asami l'avait totalement épuisé. Mais cette nouvelle fatigue n'avait rien de comparable à celle provoquée par les calmants qu'on lui administrait depuis quelques jours. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait et il avait la sensation de flotter sur un petit nuage… Akihito s'étira dans les draps et se laissa envahir par ce flux enivrant. Il ferma les yeux quand tout doucement, son esprit vogua sur les événements de la matinée. Ce salaud avait raison, ce bain lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Enfin, c'était surtout ce qui s'était plutôt passé dedans… En y repensant, Akihito sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur se répandre sournoisement dans son corps. Agacé par cette subite réaction, il enfouit la tête sous les draps. Rah ! Il avait envie de le tuer ! Ou plutôt c'était lui qu'il avait envie de tuer. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui résister ? Si au moins Asami avait été une femme, il aurait compris, mais non, c'était un homme ! Qui plus est, le plus pervers des hommes. « Et il a fallu que je tombe sur lui ! » ragea Akihito. Bon, d'accord, c'est lui qui l'avait cherché. Mais c'était pour son travail, il fallait bien qu'il vive tout de même ! Et puis Asami n'était pas obligé de lui faire toutes ces choses dégoûtantes, obscènes… Dégradantes. Quoique, connaissant le caractère du mafieux, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il y avait pris du plaisir.

Akihito secoua la tête. Ne surtout pas y repenser ! Inutile de se remémorer cette scène qui ajoutait encore plus de chaleur à son état. Mais ce qui enrageait par-dessus tout le photographe, c'était qu'Asami, après l'avoir… Euh, l'avoir… Enfin Bref ! Il avait pris un malin plaisir à le laver comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant, lui savonnant toutes les parties du corps, sans omettre un seul centimètre carré de peau ! Il avait eu beau protester qu'il pouvait se laver tout seul, mais non, ''Môsieur Asami'' avait décidé qu'il le ferait lui-même, et sous un air vicelard en plus ! Akihito, les joues cramoisies, plaqua les paumes sur ses yeux : « L'enfoiré ! »

Toutefois, un détail l'avait surpris et il ne savait trop quoi en penser. Malgré l'état plus qu'évidant du désir qu'il avait eu de lui, Asami n'avait pas essayé de le forcer. Ou plus exactement, de le pénétrer puisqu'Asami ne concevait pas ''l'amour'' sans pénétration. Il l'avait seulement mené, lui, à son propre plaisir. Akihito n'arrêtait pas d'y songer et aimait à penser que le mafieux s'était abstenu en raison de ses blessures. Oui, cela devait être sûrement pour ça…

Cette déduction accéléra soudainement les battements de son cœur et Akihito avait peine à respirer sous ses draps. Mais il aimait cette sensation. Il l'avait déjà ressentie à Macao. Il s'était enroulé dans les draps et cela lui avait donné l'illusion que des bras puissants et réconfortants l'enlaçaient. Le photographe sentit ses joues lui brûler.

- « Tu cherches à t'étouffer ? » demanda subitement Asami.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Akihito ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il sursauta dans le lit mais ne sortit pas la tête hors des draps. Il ne voulait pas se montrer à Asami. S'il le voyait, il le raillerait sûrement et se vanterait que les caresses de ce matin lui faisaient encore de l'effet. Pire encore, il se jetterait sur lui, prétextant vouloir apaiser son désir. Non, hors de question qu'il sorte la tête ! Mieux valait faire semblant de dormir…

Hélas, c'était sans compter sur l'homme d'affaires. Ne le voyant pas réagir, il tira d'un coup sec les draps pour dévoiler un Akihito recroquevillé sur lui même, nu et consterné. « Bon sang, pourquoi devait-il toujours être là aux mauvais moments ? » se dit Akihito dont le visage était plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Asami plissa légèrement les paupières. Il se pencha, puis avança une main sur le front du jeune homme.

- « Tu as de la fièvre », constata-t-il sèchement.

- « Ah bon ? » s'étonna Akihito. « Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu », dit-il d'un air candide levant la tête sur un Asami… apparemment de mauvais poil…

En effet, Asami s'était redressé et toisait d'un air contrarié le jeune photographe du haut de son mètre quatre vingt cinq. Il lui tourna ensuite le dos et sortit de la chambre dans un soupir exaspéré. « Maintenant qu'il le disait, c'est vrai qu'il avait de la fièvre, constata Akihito en portant sa main au front. Et le temps de cette fabuleuse observation, Asami réapparut dans la chambre, un verre d'eau à la main et… Et toujours autant de mauvais poil… Pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon ? se demandait Akihito en voyant l'homme revenir vers lui le visage austère. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était fiévreux.

- « Tu ne t'en es pas aperçu ? » demanda Asami agacé. « Je ne pensais pas devoir engager une baby-sitter pour te surveiller. »

- « Une baby-sitter ? Et puis quoi encore ? Arrête de me prendre pour un gamin ! »

- « Si tu n'étais pas un gamin, tu aurais pris ce qu'il fallait », rétorqua froidement Asami en lui tendant le verre d'eau dans lequel il avait jeté deux cachets d'aspirine. « Tu ne sais pas reconnaître un état fiévreux ? »

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire sur ce ton ! Et puis d'abord je n'ai pas assez de force pour me lever et parcourir tout ton appart' à la recherche de ces putain d'aspirine ! C'est toi même qui m'en as fait la remarque ce matin je te signale ! »

Là il commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs, mais il était tout de même satisfait d'avoir pu lui clouer le bec.

- « Et ça, c'est quoi ? » rétorqua Asami du tac au tac.

Akihito, incrédule, tourna la tête en direction du mouvement de menton que venait de lui adresser le mafieux. Une magnifique carafe pleine d'eau l'attendait sagement posée sur la table de nuit. Il y avait même un verre et les fameux cachets d'aspirine…

- « Euh… Je ne l'avais pas vu », marmonna-t-il en feignant de s'intéresser aux rideaux de la chambre histoire d'éviter le regard d'Asami.

Et merde ! Il fallait toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot celui-là ! Il passait pour le roi des crétins et il imaginait Asami en train de le fixer le regard plein de reproches – ou de moqueries –. De toute façon ça ne changeait en rien que, même au bord de l'agonie, Asami en viendrait toujours à le sermonner où l'affubler de gamin sans cervelle. Mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire ce coup-ci. Blessé dans son orgueil, il eut soudain une illumination. Enfin, pouvait-on vraiment parler d'illumination avec un cerveau bouillonnant de fièvre et terrassé par la fatigue ?

- « Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu allé chercher de l'eau dans la cuisine, hein ? » railla-t-il fier de lui.

Aie ! Mauvaise idée ! constata le photographe en voyant le visage d'Asami se durcir de plus belle. L'homme d'affaires se pencha dangereusement au-dessus de lui, plongeant ses yeux aiguisés dans les siens, et rétorqua un sourire diabolique aux lèvres :

- « Parce que l'eau du réfrigérateur est plus fraîche. Et je me suis dit qu'elle te rafraîchirait peut-être les idées et t'éviterait de débiter des stupidités – ce qui apparemment n'est pas le cas. Mais tu as de la chance d'être mal en point car je me serais fait un plaisir de te faire regretter ton insolence immature. »

Sur ce, Asami scella les lèvres fiévreuses du jeune homme, qui, surpris par ce geste soudain, écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi devait-il être surpris, d'ailleurs ? Asami en venait toujours à l'embrasser à chacune de leurs disputes. Ceci dit, c'était tout de même mieux que de lui infliger une fessée en guise de punition. D'un coup, il eut une vision des plus horribles : et si un jour ça lui venait à l'esprit ? Oh non, il préférait ne pas l'imaginer ! Et puis, en ce moment, il n'avait plus envie d'imaginer quoi que ce soit… Asami avait profité qu'il soit en pleine réflexion pour introduire sa lange dans sa bouche. Akihito voulut le repousser avec ses deux mains mais l'homme d'affaires lui agrippa les poignets et lui releva les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Naturellement, c'était une position qui avait pour fonction première d'inhiber sa résistance. Et ce salaud d'Asami le savait. Son corps était à sa merci et, étrangement, Akihito ne pouvait nier en ressentir une certaine excitation. Bien que, le seul contact de la langue de l'homme contre la sienne suffisait à le faire chavirer.

Submergé par ce baiser enflammé, Akihito se cambra et un gémissement étouffé alla mourir sur les lèvres du mafieux. Mais subitement, celui-ci se retira, le laissant encore étourdi par les sensations du baiser trop violemment interrompu. Akihito en resta bouche ouverte, totalement désemparé. « L'enfoiré ! » ragea-t-il entre ses dents, il l'avait fait exprès et avait l'air de bien s'amuser ! Akihito le fusilla du regard, tentant par la même occasion de reprendre son souffle. Asami, toujours penché sur lui, le dominait, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- « Sois maudit ! » haleta Akihito furieux de s'être encore fait avoir.

Il tenta de dégager ses poignets fermement maintenus par l'une des mains de l'homme, quand soudain il sentit son poumon gauche lui brûler. Son visage se crispa sous la douleur et Asami relâcha aussitôt ses poignets. Akihito peinait à respirer. L'homme d'affaires alluma prestement l'appareil à oxygène installé près du lit, et lui ajusta le masque sur le visage. Akihito était en sueur, les yeux brillants de fièvre. Sa respiration était difficile. On aurait dit un poisson hors de son élément cherchant à respirer. Asami, assis sur le bord du lit, restait silencieux. Il se contentait de regarder la poitrine du jeune homme se soulever avec difficulté. Un large bandage entourait son torse et le haut de son épaule. Il garderait sans aucun doute une cicatrice de cette blessure…

L'homme d'affaires fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ne lui plaisait pas. Akihito avait du mal à s'en remettre. Il ne faisait que dormir. Quand bien même Asami le forçait à se réveiller, Akihito s'écroulait de fatigue, touchant à peine aux repas qu'il lui apportait. Ses joues creusées et son teint cireux lui donnaient un air cadavérique. Sa captivité en Chine l'ayant fortement affaibli, son organisme n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour se rétablir.

Asami tendit une main sur le visage du photographe et, du pouce, caressa sa joue brûlante. Ramener le gamin à l'hôpital serait plus judicieux. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas assurer convenablement sa sécurité. Si Arbatov avait réussi à infiltrer ses hommes dans l'organisation de Feilong, il n'aurait aucun mal à investir un hôpital. C'était un lieu bien trop facile d'accès. Non, Takaba devait rester chez lui. Avec les quatre hommes qu'il avait posté dans le couloir, il était en sûreté. Asami savait que ses hommes donneraient leur vie pour protéger la porte de son appartement. Sa décision de poursuivre la convalescence de Takaba chez lui était la bonne. Il avait fait mener tout le matériel nécessaire et s'était scrupuleusement renseigné sur les infirmières qui s'occuperaient des soins. Elles bénéficiaient, ainsi que la totalité de leur famille, d'une protection rapprochée. Partout où elles devaient se rendre, elles étaient escortées de deux hommes de confiance. Au cas ou ceux d'Arbatov viendraient à les intercepter pour les obliger sous la menace à achever Takaba, elles ne devaient rester seules sous aucun prétexte. Même si Asami savait que le russe n'en voulait pas directement à Takaba, qu'il était juste un moyen de pression pour l'atteindre, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Arbatov pouvait chercher à se venger après ce qui s'était produit à Macao même c'était lui qui avait décidé de faire sauter sa propre résidence en espérant se débarrasser de lui. Il connaissait bien Arbatov. Malgré les airs détachés qu'il affichait la plupart du temps, le russe pouvait se montrer machiavélique, surtout lorsqu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Asami le voyait plus comme un sale gosse capricieux mais même le plus angélique des enfants pouvaient, par caprice ou jalousie, se transformer en démon.

Asami sortit de la chambre et composa un numéro sur son portable tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

- « C'est moi », fit-il à Kirishima qui avait décroché. « Demande à ce qu'on aille chercher sur-le-champ l'infirmière et dites-lui de prendre ses effets personnels… Oui, pour plusieurs jours. »

Une voix froide et des yeux acérés ne lui ayant pas donnée d'autre alternative, la malheureuse infirmière se vit contrainte de rester cinq jours durant à surveiller et soigner le jeune homme. Le propriétaire de cet appartement luxueux avait même eu la bonne idée de lui installer un lit dans la chambre du patient privilégié. Elle aurait eu à se plaindre qu'un tel procédé était contraire aux conventions des droits du travailleur mais, la somme coquette qu'elle avait reçue pour la dédommager de son dévouement quelque peu forcé, l'aida à supporter sa condition. Sa seule distraction, mise à part les soins prodigués sur le malade, était de voir rentrer de son travail le maître des lieux. Elle attendait chaque jour ce moment avec impatiente. Certes, il rentrait tous les soirs à des heures tardives, semblait avoir dîner à l'extérieur et n'éprouvait aucunement le besoin d'engager une conversation futile – mis à part se renseigner sur l'état du patient – mais elle avait tout de même parfois le plaisir d'assister à la sortie spectaculaire de l'homme sortant de sa douche. Il ne semblait nullement gêné de parcourir l'appartement seulement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Son torse musclé, ajouté de ses cheveux noirs et humides, étaient un ravissement pour ses yeux. Surtout, lorsque se sentant dévisagé, il levait ses yeux cuivrés dans sa direction, une cigarette lovée entre les lèvres. Même si son regard n'exprimait que froideur et exaspération, l'infirmière tombait en pâmoison devant tant de virilité. Cependant, la jeune femme se sentait frustrée et bafouée car le bel Apollon ne lui accordait aucun intérêt, elle paraissait même totalement transparente à ses yeux. Pourtant, tout le monde disait d'elle qu'elle était pétillante et pétrie de charme, au point même de devoir repousser bons nombres de prétendants. Mais avec cet homme, c'était à croire que son sex-appeal s'était scratché tel un avion sur la piste d'atterrissage. Lorsqu'il n'avait pas le nez plongé dans ses dossiers ou l'oreille collée à son portable, il passait l'autre partie de son temps à vérifier l'état de santé du jeune homme. Et sa santé s'était si bien améliorée que la jeune femme se vit congédiée – enrichie tout de même de quelques milliers de yens supplémentaires – sans aucun remerciement, ni même un regard appréciateur sur ses voluptueuses rondeurs. Ainsi donc, le bel homme d'affaires referma la porte sur la jeune infirmière qui passa une année entière chez son psychanalyste qui s'époumona à la conforter sur sa grande beauté.

xxx

Cinq jours s'étaient donc écoulés et Akihito commençait à reprendre des couleurs. Sa respiration s'était aussi améliorée et les repas, provenant directement du traiteur, avaient contribué à sa reprise de poids. Akihito s'amusait follement de voir le mafieux lui apporter son plateau au lit. C'était un fait nouveau pour lui et cela aurait pu être vraiment agréable si à chacun de ses repas, Asami planté devant lui sur une chaise, ne le fixait d'un regard qui signifiait : « Si tu ne termines pas, c'est moi qui me chargerais de tout te faire avaler. »

Le photographe, installé en tailleur sur le lit, leva discrètement les yeux sur Asami. Il était assis, jambes croisées, et examinait un dossier. Il portait une simple chemise déboutée au col et avait remonté ses manches jusqu'aux coudes, laissant apparaître un bandage au bras droit. Sa main aussi était bandée. Même si elles commençaient à cicatriser, Akihito savait parfaitement reconnaître des marques de brûlures. Elles zébraient ses deux avant bras. Comment s'était-il fait tout ça ? Asami ne lui avait encore rien dit sur ce qui s'était passé à Macao…

- « Comment vont tes blessures ? » se décida-t-il enfin à demander, mettant par la même occasion un terme au silence qui régnait dans la chambre. Et puis surtout il songeait à une certaine blessure. Celle de son épaule gauche qu'il s'était faite pour lui avoir sauvé la vie avant que Feilong ne l'emmène en Chine. Une blessure faite par sa faute…

- « Elles se portent bien… »

Puis le silence reprit ses droits. L'homme d'affaires replongea son nez dans son dossier tandis qu'Akihito, déconcerté par l'attitude de celui-ci, reprit son activité première – celle de finir son repas –. « Quel homme asocial ! » songea-t-il irrité. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser déstabiliser. Il posa ses baguettes sur le bol et reprit ses investigations :

- « Je peux savoir maintenant ce qui s'est passé ! Et ne me sors pas le coup du bain ! »

- « Tu as fini », fit Asami sur le ton de l'affirmation.

- « Hein ? »

Asami posa son dossier sur la table de chevet, puis se leva de la chaise pour ensuite débarrasser le plateau installé sur les jambes du jeune homme. Sans émettre un seul mot, il quitta la chambre.

Mais… Il se foutait de lui ! Bon sang ! Il était hors de question qu'il évite une fois de plus la discussion. Lui, il avait besoin de réponses ! Après tout, il avait failli mourir ! Mais ne le voyant pas revenir après plusieurs minutes, Akihito décida de quitter son lit. Ah, il ne comptait pas revenir ! Alors c'est lui qui se déplacerait ! S'il croyait s'en sortir de cette façon, il se mettait le doigt dans l'oe… AAAH ! Tout en poursuivant son cri, Akihito se retrouva le nez contre le sol. Tous ces jours à rester alité avaient fini par amollir ses muscles.

Asami, attiré par le fracas et les exclamations râleuses du photographe, avait rejoint la chambre. Il regardait la scène, somme toute comique, bras croisés et épaule appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte. Ça l'amusait beaucoup de voir le jeune homme, nu, tenter de se relever en tirant les draps du lit vers lui.

- « Arrête de te marrer et viens plutôt m'aider ! » pesta Akihito au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Merde ! Il en avait marre de se retrouver constamment dans ce genre de situation. Puis, soudainement, en voyant le regard d'Asami, il jugea qu'il était préférable de stopper toute tentative inutile pour se remettre sur pieds. Le premier ordre était de masquer au mieux sa nudité aux yeux du mafieux qui commençaient à briller d'intérêt. Mafieux, qui d'ailleurs, s'avançait dangereusement, un sourire en coin.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi… » railla Asami qui s'était accroupi en face du jeune homme.

Akihito eut soudain un frisson qui lui donna la chaire de poule. Le vil avait terminé sa phrase en caressant du bout de ses doigts l'une de ses jambes. Oh non, vite ! Il fallait trouver une parade à ses frissons qui, malheureusement, à en juger à son regard, n'avaient pas échappés au Tentateur.

- « Je… J'ai froid… Dépêches-toi de me remettre dans le lit », bafouilla le jeune homme dont les joues commençaient à s'empourprer. Pitié ! Faites que ça marche ! supplia intérieurement Akihito.

- « Dans ce cas… Laisse-moi te réchauffer… » susurra Asami de sa voix sensuelle tout en se penchant tout contre son oreille.

- « Ah ! N… Non… »

Akihito tressaillit en sentant le souffle tiède d'Asami caresser sa nuque. Oh non, misère. Ça n'allait pas recommencer ! Dans un autre cri de surprise, Akihito se sentit subitement soulevé du sol. Asami avait glissé un bras sous ses genoux et le maintenait dans ses bras tout en le regardant d'un air qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Le cœur battant, le photographe ne voyait que trop bien la suite des événements. Et il se sentait vraiment en danger, nu comme il était. Mais surtout copieusement embarrassé. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour cacher de ses bras son intimité qui, avec cette proximité, commençait fortement à réagir.

En le voyant faire, Asami eut un rire bref. Il le déposa en douceur sur le lit, puis se pencha au-dessus de lui. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir leur chaleur mutuelle. Le cœur d'Akihito se mit à battre. Le mafieux ne l'avait pas habitué à tant de délicatesse. Il ne l'avait jamais non plus regardé de cette façon. Mais de quelle façon en fait ? Akihito n'arrivait pas réellement à définir ce regard. Il était à la fois incisif et doux. Il se mit soudainement à rougir comme une jeune mariée lors de sa nuit de noce, et détourna rapidement son regard vers la fenêtre.

- « Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher son trouble et en tirant vivement sur son corps. « J'étais pourtant à l'hôpital à… à Macao… »

- « Je t'ai rapatrié au Japon », répondit Asami en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. « Je devais attendre que tu sois transportable, mais… »

Asami tourna la tête en direction du photographe dont l'expression attendait visiblement la suite de l'histoire.

- « Si tu veux tout savoir, Arbatov s'est enfui avant que je ne lui mette la main dessus. »

- « Il a dû sûrement avoir la trouille… » fit Akihito dans un rire bref en baissant les yeux sur le bras bandé d'Asami.

Celui-ci le regarda.

- « Sûrement… »

- « Alors il court toujours… Et c'est pour cette raison que tu m'as emmené ici, dans ton appartement. » Akihito releva la tête sur le visage de l'homme d'affaires et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu as peur qu'il vienne au Japon et qu'il s'en prenne de nouveau à moi, c'est ça ? »

- « Ça n'arrivera pas », répondit Asami en se levant du lit pour se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

- « Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui te le fait croire ? »

Le ton insolent qu'il avait employé fit se retourner l'homme d'affaires.

- « Je te répète que ça n'arrivera pas », rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

- « Alors dis-moi pourquoi je me suis retrouvé chez ce connard ? » cria Akihito subitement sentant les larmes lui monter. « Et pourquoi il m'a violé pour ensuite me balancer une balle dans la poitrine ? S'il l'a fait, il peut très bien recommencer ! Je ne vois pas sce qui pourrait l'en empêcher ! En tout cas, certainement pas toi ! »

Akihito s'était redressé sur le lit et laissait les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues. Il tremblait et serrait les draps de ses mains sans quitter des yeux le mafieux.

Asami fronça les sourcils et demanda sur un ton glacial :

- « Serais-tu en train de me reprocher quelque chose ? »

En voyant le visage d'Asami se durcir, Akihito eut un pincement au cœur. Était-ce de la rancœur, de la colère ou, du chagrin ? Il avait tant souffert depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré… Asami ne faisait que l'humilier. Il le prenait sans jamais lui manifester une once d'amour ou d'affection. Il était seulement un objet que l'on s'appropriait pour ensuite le jeter une fois qu'on l'avait utilisé. Asami ne se rendait pas compte de la souffrance qu'il éprouvait, il ne montrait jamais de compassion ou de tendresse. Il… Il ne l'aimait pas, tout simplement. Il s'amusait avec lui sans se soucier de ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas la vie qu'Akihito avait espéré. Asami avait tout détruit. Il avait détruit sa vie…

- « Si… Si je ne t'avais pas connu… » murmura le photographe en sanglotant, le regard fixé sur ses mains. « Si je ne te connaissais pas… Rien… Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! » hurla-t-il brusquement de toutes ses forces.

Asami, le regard noir, fixa quelques instants le jeune homme et s'approcha ensuite d'un pas rapide vers le lit. Akihito eut un mouvement de recul et hoqueta de peur lorsque l'homme lui prit sans douceur le visage entre ses doigts pour le relever avec brutalité.

- « Si tu n'avais pas mis ton nez dans mes affaires, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Ne me reproche pas tes erreurs. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis venu te chercher. Et ce n'est pas moi non plus qui t'ai jeté dans les griffes de Feilong après m'avoir trahi… Alors ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir sauvé. »

Akihito écarquilla les yeux. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Asami le regardait avec froideur de ses yeux acérés. Il était penché au-dessus de lui et le dominait de son imposante stature. Sa main faisait étau sur ses joues et ça lui faisait mal. La colère qu'éprouvait le photographe n'était rien comparée à celle du mafieux. Elle était même égale à celle de ce fameux jour où il lui avait avoué qu'il l'avait trahi… C'était la seconde fois qu'Asami le regardait de cette façon. Mais aujourd'hui, Akihito n'éprouvait pas seulement de la peur face à ce regard, une sensation de vide au cœur venait s'y ajouter. Pourquoi ressentait-il ce vide ?

Asami s'écarta brutalement et planta son regard d'acier sur le photographe. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes avant de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte qui fit trembler les murs. Akihito resta prostré durant plusieurs minutes avant de s'effondrer en larmes sur l'oreiller. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit tout ça ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il ne le pensait même pas ? « Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. » Maintenant Asami devait le détester, ou pire, le mépriser. Et lui, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Il devrait être plutôt satisfait. Ce mafieux de malheur sortirait enfin de sa vie. Il le laisserait tomber. Il lui foutrait enfin la paix. Il ne chercherait plus à le revoir… Il ne le verrait plus…

Akihito eut soudain mal au ventre comme si une lame venait de le transpercer jusqu'au cœur. Une lame glacée qui lui déchirait le cœur en lambeau. Akihito n'avait jamais ressenti cette impression. Mais qu'elle était cette nouvelle sensation ? Elle était vraiment douloureuse, suffocante…

N'en pouvant plus, Akihito enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller pour étouffer le bruit provoqué par ses sanglots…

_À suivre… _


	11. Un plan pour panser une vie

**ABSOLUTE MEMBERSHIP **

_(Édité : février 2013)_

**Chap 10 - « Un **_**plan**_** pour panser une vie »**

Après deux heures, ou peut-être plus, d'interminables sanglots, Akihito avait fini par s'endormir. Il ne dormait pas d'un sommeil profond, il se réveillait par intermittence, croyant ou espérant entendre Asami revenir. Celui-ci avait quitté l'appartement peu après leur dispute. Et il n'était pas revenu…

Akihito avait fait son possible pour étouffer ses pleurs mais par moment des sanglots incontrôlés s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Asami avait certainement dû les entendre,malgré cela, il n'était pas venu le voir dans sa chambre. De toute façon ce n'était pas dans le tempérament du mafieux d'arrondir les angles, ni même de consoler. Akihito le savait bien. Toutefois, il avait quand même espéré qu'il le fasse. Oui, il aurait vraiment aimé. Au lieu de cela, l'homme d'affaires était parti en claquant la porte d'entrée. Il devait certainement en avoir eu assez de l'entendre pleurnicher comme gamin.

Akihito n'avait pas arrêté de se remémorer ce qu'il lui avait dit. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? C'était injuste et cruel. Asami l'avait toujours sorti des ennuis dans lesquels il avait le don de s'empêtrer. Il lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait même pris deux balles à sa place quand Feilong avait voulu lui tirer dessus. Et lui, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire qu'il était incapable de le protéger et que c'était de sa faute s'il s'était retrouvé en Chine et qu'on l'avait violé. Il s'en voulait, il avait certainement dû blesser Asami. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer d'être sorti en le laissant seul avec ses remords. Lui-même en aurait sûrement fait autant. Quelle ingratitude il avait eu envers Asami, il avait honte de lui… Surtout qu'Asami avait tout fait pour qu'il se rétablisse dans les meilleures conditions. La jeune infirmière lui avait tout raconté : comment il avait veillé à sa sécurité en engageant plusieurs aides-soignantes qu'il avait minutieusement sélectionnées pour se relayer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à son chevet. Comment il avait aussi pris des dispositions pour les protéger, elles, et leur famille des hommes d'Arbatov. En fait il avait tissé un immense réseau de sécurité autour de lui. Et tout le matériel médical, ainsi que les médicaments nécessaires à sa convalescence, provenaient directement des usines et étaient scrupuleusement contrôlés sous l'œil attentif d'hommes de confiance. Sans oublier sa générosité pécuniaire, elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait gagné en deux semaines l'équivalent d'un an de salaire. Et il en était de même pour toutes les infirmières qu'il engagées.

Asami Ryûichi avait dépensé une fortune pour lui. Pour qu'il se remette au plus vite de ses blessures et en toute sécurité. Et pendant que lui dormait dans la chambre confortablement installé dans un lit luxueux, Asami dormait dans le canapé du salon. Il aurait pu louer une chambre dans un des plus prestigieux hôtels de Tokyo, mais il n'avait pas souhaité le laisser seul malgré les quatre molosses postés dans le couloir devant la porte d'entrée. L'infirmière lui avait tout rapporté dans les moindres détails, et lui avait dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir un ami aussi généreux et attentionné. Attentionné… Ce mot l'avait beaucoup amusé. Asami… attentionné ? Akihito avait ri à cette remarque et la jeune fille l'avait sermonné de se montrer aussi ingrat et inconvenant. Et elle avait eu raison de le faire.

Akihito n'avait plus qu'une seule envie à présent : c'était qu'Asami revienne pour lui faire des excuses. Pour s'excuser d'avoir été aussi minable et égoïste. Il était méprisable ! Il se dégoûtait. Mais l'homme d'affaires ne devait pas éprouver le plaisir de rentrer. D'ailleurs, qui aurait envie de voir un sale gamin égoïste et pleurnichard ?

Akihito avait attendu en vain son retour mais épuisé par le chagrin et le remord, il avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Soudain un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans le salon. Akihito se réveilla et se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il retint sa respiration et tendit l'oreille : il y avait le bruit d'un verre que l'on pose sur une surface en bois et l'écoulement d'un liquide ruisselant dans celui-ci. Il ne rêvait pas… Asami était revenu. Le photographe se demandait s'il devait aller le rejoindre pour s'excuser sur sa conduite mais il n'était pas sûr qu'Asami soit disposé à l'écouter. Il devait certainement être encore contrarié. Et puis Akihito ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter. Déjà qu'en temps normal il avait du mal à se mesurer à cet homme au caractère insaisissable et épineux, alors dans son état d'épuisement actuel, la confrontation semblait tenir de l'impossible, voire du miracle. Cependant, il devait quand même essayer. Il savait reconnaître ses torts, même si dans certaines situation cela lui en coûtait. Il ne s'était encore jamais confondu en excuse auprès d'Asami. Il avait toujours préféré crever que de se s'aplatir devant lui.

Au moment même où Akihito avait puisé assez de courage en lui pour affronter le diable en costume trois pièces, il entendit les pas de celui-ci s'approcher de la chambre. Le photographe se raidit sous les draps en voyant la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Lorsqu'il sentit le matelas bouger sous son corps, les battements de son cœur palpitèrent dans ses oreilles. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il devait lui dire à quel point il regrettait ses paroles mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Soudain la main d'Asami passa sous les draps et glissa sur son ventre. Akihito tressaillit à ce contact et une chaleur significative commença doucement à l'envahir.

- « Asami… A… Attends. Avant j'aimerais te dire quelque chose… »

Mais Asami ne semblait pas l'entendre, il était beaucoup trop occupé à attiser son désir par des caresses insidieuses.

- « Asami… S'il te plaît, je dois… AH ! »

Akihito poussa un cri de surprise. Mais ce n'était pas de plaisir. Le mafieux venait de le retourner violemment sur le ventre.

- « Asami ! Arrête… Tu me fais mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Arrête… Arr… »

Akihito se débattit comme il le pouvait mais l'homme d'affaires le tenait fermement en lui tordant le bras derrière le dos pour mieux l'immobiliser. Pourquoi Asami était-il aussi violent ? Il lui faisait mal. Était-ce pour se venger ? Une sanction infligée pour son insolence et son ingratitude ? Ou était-ce dû à un violent désir inassouvi depuis des semaines ? Si cela devait être une punition, il la méritait, mais pas de cette façon. Soudain le photographe hurla. Une vive douleur venait de s'insinuer entre ses fesses. Non, il ne voulait pas ça, pas comme ça. Ça faisait trop mal. Et surtout ça lui rappelait Arbatov qui l'avait pris avec force et violence jusqu'à le faire saigner.

- « Arrête, Asami ! Tu… ! Tu me fais mal ! Arrête ! » cria Akihito les larmes aux yeux.

- « Et tu auras encore plus mal dans quelques instants… » fit une voix glaciale sur un ton cruel.

Le sang se glaça dans les veines du photographe. Cette voix… Ce n'était pas celle d'Asami ! Il sentit la terreur monter en lui quand il réalisa qui était son agresseur : Arbatov ! C'était la voix de Mikhaïl Arbatov ! Akihito hurla. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il s'entendait hurler, son cri résonnait dans sa tête, vibrait dans son corps. Pendant l'absence d'Asami, Arbatov s'était introduit chez lui pour le violer et sûrement pour le tuer ensuite ! Le jeune homme était terrorisé. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et les joues. Il… Il ne voulait pas subir ce supplice une seconde fois… Pas une nouvelle fois…

A… Asami ...

- « Asami ! » hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

- « Akihito ! »

Le photographe sursauta dans les draps froissés et humides de sueur. Il tremblait. Il écarquilla les yeux mais l'obscurité régnant dans la chambre ne lui permettait pas de voir Arbatov. Il ne pouvait que sentir cette présence écrasante lui enserrant les bras.

- « C'est fini, Akihito… » fit la voix d'Asami. « Tu as fait un cauchemar. »

Akihito écarta violemment Arbatov de ses deux mains, arrachant au passage des lambeaux de peau du cou de son agresseur. Il voulait le griffer, lui arracher les yeux. Il se débattait avec frénésie mais deux puissantes mains saisirent au vol ses poignets et Arbatov se plaqua sur son torse, l'immobilisant de son imposante stature. Il ne pouvait plus lutter. Il suffoquait par le poids du russe qui lui comprimait les poumons.

- « Akihito, calme toi ! » ordonna Asami d'un ton sec.

Il alluma ensuite la lampe posée sur la table de nuit et la lumière jaillit dans la pièce. Deux yeux cuivrés apparurent devant le regard effrayé du jeune homme. Deux yeux où des flammes semblaient éternellement brûler d'une chaleur ardente. Il reconnaissait ces yeux… Ils le fascinaient autant qu'ils l'effrayaient corrosifs et à la fois envoûtants.

- « Asa… Asami… »

Il avait du mal à parler, ses lèvres tremblaient, tout son corps tremblait. Son visage était inondé de larmes et ses cheveux trempés lui collaient à la peau. Était-ce un rêve ? Sa vision brouillée par les larmes lui jouait-elle des tours ? Était-ce bien Asami penché au-dessus de lui, ou allait-il laisser place à Arbatov ? Non… Cette main qui lui retirait doucement ses mèches collées sur ses joues était chaleureuse et réconfortante. C'était bien celle d'Asami.

Voyant qu'Akihito reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, Asami lâcha son étreinte qui immobilisait son corps. Il regardait sans mot dire le photographe qui tremblait encore. Tous ces événements avaient fini par atteindre son mental… Ce n'était pas première fois qu'il l'entendait gémir dans son sommeil. Il venait le réveiller avant que le cauchemar ne l'envahisse totalement. Mais ce soir, irrité par ses insultes, il s'était rendu à son club, le Sion. Il avait eu envie de noyer sa mauvaise humeur dans un verre de whisky. Ce sale gamin capricieux l'avait mis hors de lui. S'il n'avait pas été blessé, il lui aurait infligé une sanction bien méritée. Asami se rappela avoir souri à cette remarque : cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il ne l'avait pas ''puni''. Mais il s'était aussitôt rembruni en songeant à ce que lui avait fait Arbatov. Ce rat… Il n'aurait de cesse de lui mettre la main dessus.

Au Sion, il en avait aussi profité pour mettre à jour quelques dossiers, qui par la force des choses, s'étaient trouvés mis de côté. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de négliger ses affaires. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était bien la première fois que cela se produisait. Comme le fait de se précipiter pour aller récupérer cette tête brûlée des griffes de Feilong… À cette réflexion, il avait légèrement sourcillé. Ce gamin sans cervelle lui faisait faire n'importe quoi ces derniers temps. Il fallait vraiment que les choses reprennent leur cours normal.

Lorsqu'il avait regardé sa montre, il avait vu qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il était temps qu'il rentre.

Lorsqu'il avait regagné son appartement, il avait immédiatement entendu les cris de douleur, et les plaintes entrecoupées de sanglots. Il avait aussitôt poussé la porte de la chambre où Akihito gesticulait dans le lit. Lorsqu'il s'était approché, le visage du jeune homme était inondé de sueur et l'oreiller était trempé de larmes. Cet imbécile avait dû pleurer durant tout le temps de son absence.

Akihito resta prostré un moment en regardant de ses yeux rougis le mafieux qui le fixait. Il avait envie de se jeter à son cou, de se blottir dans ses bras. De se faire bercer comme un enfant… En fait ce n'était pas vraiment qu'on le berce ce dont il avait envie, il voulait simplement sentir une chaleur rassurante, apaisante. Mais Asami ne perdrait pas encore une occasion pour se moquer de lui en le traitant de gamin, et puis… il y avait aussi ces paroles blessantes qu'il lui avait dites. Il devait sûrement encore lui en vouloir.

- « Je ne peux décidément pas te laisser seul », murmura Asami un léger sourire en coin. « Je vais devoir vraiment engager une baby-sitter finalement. »

Asami s'était sûrement attendu à entendre râler le photographe, mais il n'éclata pas de colère comme à son habitude. Akihito se contentait seulement de le regarder. Sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, de nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières. Pourquoi ne cessait-il pas de pleurer ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de pleurer autant et en plus ça lui faisait mal à la tête et le sel lui irritait la peau.

Comme si Asami avait deviné ses pensées, il se pencha, puis apaisa de ses lèvres la chaleur cuisante sur ses joues. Elles étaient fraîches et parcouraient doucement sa peau irritée tout en goûtant au passage le liquide salé. Akihito fut surpris par ce geste délicat et inhabituel. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas encore en train de rêver.

Asami lui baisait doucement les joues, le front et ses lèvres qui ne cessaient de trembler. Akihito ferma les yeux. C'était doux… Il aimait cette nouvelle sensation. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà ressentie. Du moins, pas de cette façon. Mais ce qui le troublait le plus, c'était qu'Asami puisse montrer autant de douceur. Akihito ne chercha pas plus longtemps le pourquoi de ce geste insolite, il n'éprouvait qu'un seul désir, c'était de s'emparer de ces lèvres qui, pour une fois, se faisaient tendres.

Il tourna doucement la tête en direction de l'objet de ses désirs, et les lèvres d'Asami rejoignirent celles, qui dans un soupir, témoignaient une impatience fébrile. Elles se caressèrent doucement les unes contre les autres, entrouvertes, humides, haletantes : celles d'Akihito, tremblantes, celles d'Asami, rassurantes.

La langue d'Asami effleura doucement celle du photographe et il sentit des mains hésitantes venir se poser fébrilement sur sa nuque. Les doigts tremblants du jeune homme glissèrent timidement dans sa chevelure noire. Puis, mues par une soudaine envie de possession, leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin dans un baiser vorace et brûlant. Emporté par ce déferlement de passions dévorantes qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé, Akihito enlaça subitement ses bras autour du cou de l'homme d'affaires. Il avait l'impression que son corps s'embrasait et c'était une sensation qui ne demandait qu'à être apaisée. Il sentit la main d'Asami glisser lentement sur son ventre tendu. La main experte contourna avec adresse la partie sensible déjà en érection pour susciter des caresses enchanteresses entre ses cuisses. Akihito poussa un gémissement étouffé et se cambra tout en étreignant avec violence le dos de l'homme. Son corps, pris de convulsions, frissonna et son bassin amorça machinalement des mouvements lascifs au contact des doigts introduits dans son intimité.

Akihito le réclamait, il le voulait. Asami déboutonna alors sa chemise et la fit glisser le long de son dos. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais le photographe enfouit aussitôt son visage dans son cou.

Akihito ne voulait pas qu'il le surprenne à apprécier ce torse musclé qu'il trouvait subitement follement attirant. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi avait-il cette envie irrésistible de caresser le corps d'Asami ?

Celui-ci sentit alors des lèvres timides glisser doucement dans son cou jusqu'à son oreille. C'était bien la première fois qu'Akihito prenait ce genre d'initiative. Ce geste inhabituel aurait pu le ravir, mais il témoignait au contraire de l'état perturbé du photographe. Il avait dû beaucoup souffrir de sa captivité en Chine. Akihito était robuste mais les derniers événements avec Arbatov l'avaient anéanti. L'homme d'affaires espérait que ce n'était que temporaire et il ferait tout pour qu'il retrouve son caractère vif et têtu même si cela devait lui faire mal, même si par la suite il le maudirait. Asami se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements, puis glissa sous les draps contre ce corps tremblant et brûlant qui, pour une fois, le réclamait sans retenue. Il enveloppa de caresses ce corps brisé. Il voulait apaiser ses souffrances. Il arpenta de ses mains les cuisses, les hanches, remontant de chaque côté sur les côtes, pour ensuite lui lever les bras au-dessus de la tête tout en lui prenant les lèvres et en les mordant doucement. Ses lèvres parcouraient de baisers brûlants chaque parcelle de peau qui frissonnait de plaisir à leur contact. Akihito répondait à ses caresses sans la moindre opposition. Il s'abandonnait totalement. Il se donnait… Il le voulait en lui.

Le photographe émit un autre gémissement lorsque la main d'Asami s'empara enfin de son sexe. Lorsqu'il entama des caresses suaves sur son membre érigé, Akihito, submergé par tant d'ivresse, leva machinalement une jambe contre la hanche du mafieux – manifestation inconsciente d'une invite en soit qu'il s'était toujours refusé à produire. Mais ce soir, sa raison s'était envolée. Libéré de toute entrave d'amour-propre, il se donnait corps et âme. Il haletait, se cambrait, moulant son corps frêle contre celui d'Asami plus puissant, plus musclé. Brusquement, Akihito écorcha de ses ongles la peau du dos de son partenaire lorsqu'il sentit celui-ci le pénétrer doucement. Curieusement, la douleur s'était faite moins vive contrairement à toutes celles ressenties auparavant. Un peu quand même, mais pas autant. Était-ce parce qu'il avait envie de l'avoir en lui ? Qu'il le laissait l'envahir sans opposition ? Surpris par ce fait nouveau, Akihito ouvrit les yeux et percuta ceux d'Asami qui, dressé au-dessus de lui, le dominait, un éclat amusé dans ses prunelles cuivrées. Il détourna le regard, honteux de se livrer aussi facilement au Malin. Mais Asami lui prit les lèvres dans un baiser endiablé qui le fit de nouveau chavirer dans les méandres voluptueux du plaisir charnel. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Son corps entier se consumait. Et contre toute attente, Akihito agrippa finalement ses jambes autour des hanches de l'homme qui entama délibérément des mouvements lents de va-et-vient.

Asami glissa un bras sous les reins du jeune homme pour le maintenir dans cette position. Il voulait alléger l'étreinte de ses jambes pour le laisser savourer sans autre contrainte ce moment de plaisir intense. À la plus grande satisfaction de l'homme d'affaires, Akihito ne s'était jamais montré aussi docile et réceptif. Cette nouveauté le poussa de faire en sorte de graver en lui ces sensations euphorisantes. Il allait aiguiser ses sens au point de le rendre fou. Il l'ensorcellerait pour le rendre totalement dépendant de lui.

Alors que le prédateur tissait insidieusement le piège autour de sa proie, Akihito, naïf, resserra la prise de ses bras autour du cou de l'homme. Il bascula la tête en arrière, laissant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres des gémissements d'excitation. Ses muscles se contractaient à chaque fois qu'Asami s'enfonçait un peu plus en lui. C'était comme une brûlure divine. Le jeune homme coordonna les mouvements de ses hanches à ceux de son partenaire qui intensifiait son rythme.

Asami savait qu'Akihito ne tarderait pas à venir, que la félicité allait bientôt l'emporter. Alors soudain, il le bascula en avant et le pauvre Akihito, dans un hoquet de surprise, se retrouva assis à califourchon sur ses jambes musclées.

Pourquoi Asami s'était-il arrêté ? Des vagues de feu brûlaient dans son bas-ventre. Un feu qui ne demandait qu'à exploser jusqu'à son paroxysme.

- « A… Asami… Qu'est-ce que tu fais… » haleta-t-i,l déçu et frustré que l'enchantement merveilleux ressenti entre ses cuisses ne s'arrête.

Asami ne répondit pas. Il se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux cuivrés qui n'exprimaient aucune émotion. Irrité par son attitude qu'il ne comprenait pas, Akihito tourna la tête sur le côté. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules de l'homme et une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il le maudissait !

Asami glissa ses lèvres dans son cou.

- « Si tu veux que je mette fin à ton supplice… Alors supplie-moi… » murmura-t-il.

Akihito tressaillit. Le souffle tiède contre son oreille était une véritable torture pour le désir inassouvi qu'il ressentait entre ses jambes. Une douleur lancinante se répandit jusqu'au creux de ses reins et percuta son membre tendu à l'extrême.

« Va au diable ! » ragea-t-il les dents serrées. Le supplier ? Et puis quoi encore… Qu'il aille se faire voir ! Jamais il ne le supplierait, et encore moins pour ce genre de chose !

Des doigts lui saisirent tout à coup le menton et l'obligèrent à tourner la tête. Des lèvres possessives lui scellèrent la bouche et le jeu de la langue d'Asami contre la sienne le rendit fou. Le feu dans son ventre se transforma en un fulgurant brasier. Akihito ne put contenir un râle puissant et, inconsciemment, il bougea son bassin en un mouvement lent de va-et-vient. Il se retirait et s'enfonçait sur le membre puissant de son partenaire. Il crispa davantage les jambes autour de ses reins en prenant appui sur les épaules de l'homme qui le fixait.

Asami avait réussi… Il l'avait amené là où il le voulait. Le photographe était tellement prévisible. Il était une proie bien trop facile pour l'homme averti qu'il était. Et d'un côté il s'en délectait. Alors qu'Akihito amorça des mouvements plus frénétiques et haletait bouche ouverte, Asami le regardait, un éclat victorieux au fond des yeux. Pour peu que le jeune homme le vît, il l'aurait accablé de démon lubrique et sournois. Il le haïrait une énième fois, disant qu'il l'avait fait exprès, qu'il l'avait encore manipulé et qu'il se jouait de ses sentiments. Et tout redeviendrait comme avant… Le photographe se montrerait à nouveau distant et sa fierté reprendrait le dessus. Ce soir, toutes les barrières de Takaba s'étaient effondrées, lui donnant l'opportunité de goûter avec délice tout ce qu'il lui offrait. Il le maudirait sûrement une fois ses esprits retrouvés, mais lui garderait en mémoire cette nuit-là. Et n'oublierait pas de le lui rappeler. De belles journées de railleries se profileraient bientôt à l'horizon. Railleries qui irriteraient au plus haut point sa propriété et dont lui profiterait pour encore mieux le posséder… Mais pour le moment, il soignait de ses baisers et de ses caresses ce corps et cette âme blessée.

Soudain, Akihito lâcha la prise de ses mains des épaules d'Asami. Il bascula en arrière pour prendre un nouvel appui – ses mains sur les jambes de son partenaire – pour l'amener plus profondément en lui.

Asami, surpris par ce geste inattendu, le regarda faire. C'était plus que ce qu'il avait espéré et à cet instant il sut qu'il l'avait totalement et définitivement possédé. Même si celui-ci le nierait. Ses cris haletants et la vue de son visage sous l'emprise du plaisir étaient un ravissement pour lui. Sentant la jouissance du photographe arriver, il redressa et enlaça ce corps couvert de sueur. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches brûlantes et, ensemble, dans un dernier mouvement de bassin, ils se rejoignirent au sommet de l'extase.

Dans un dernier râle et soubresaut convulsif, Akihito sentit la semence brûlante d'Asami se répandre entre ses reins. C'était une sensation délicieuse. Il resta un moment le corps arqué et les yeux grands ouverts, surpris par tant de jouissance ressentie. Puis, épuisé et tremblant, il s'écroula dans les bras puissants de l'homme d'affaires.

- « Je savais que tu me reviendrais finalement dans les bras », murmura Asami contre son oreille.

Akihito, encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme, entendit à peine ses paroles. Il respirait avec force, le nez blotti dans son cou.

_À suivre…_


	12. Une prise de conscience

**ABSOLUTE MEMBERSHIP **

_(Edité : février 2013)_

**Épilogue – « Une prise de conscience »**

Un rai de lumière s'échappant des rideaux à moitié fermés, tira Akihito de son court sommeil. Ses yeux étaient cernés. Au lieu que la nuit ne lui ait apporté le repos, elle l'avait tout bonnement terrassé. En fait c'était plus ses ébats avec Asami qui en étaient la cause.

Akihito se remémora leur nuit de passion et se cacha la tête sous l'oreiller. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ! Il s'était entièrement donné au pervers. Et en plus, ce salaud en avait ''généreusement'' profité ! Malgré cela, étrangement, Akihito se sentait plus léger. Il était presque heureux. C'était comme si tous ses ennuis s'étaient volatilisés. Du moins, presque tous ses ennuis.

Il leva les yeux sur le cadran du réveil, il était aux alentours de onze heures. Il avait faim. Son ventre gargouillait gaiement, faisant écho dans la chambre. Bien qu'il se sentait fatigué, l'appel de l'estomac se faisait plus fort. Il décida donc d'aller jeter un œil dans le réfrigérateur du mafieux. Avec ses revenus plus ou moins légaux, il devait y avoir des produits de luxes hyper chers et surtout délicieux ! Cette perspective aiguisa d'autant plus son appétit. Mais avec l'expérience de son alitement, additionné de la nuit torride qu'il venait de passer, il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir se lever. De toute façon, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Appuyé sur un coude, il allongea une jambe fébrile hors du lit lorsqu'une main se glissa subitement sur son ventre et le tira en arrière. Un cri de stupeur tonna dans la pièce.

- « Asami ! » s'écria Akihito. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- « C'est mon lit, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié », s'amusa l'homme d'affaires en le plaquant contre son torse.

- « Je sais que c'est ton lit, imbécile ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu n'es pas allé travailler aujourd'h… Ah ! »

Un autre cri fusa, cette fois d'angoisse, lorsqu'Asami le bascula sur lui.

- « J'ai pris une journée de repos », fit ce dernier, les yeux pleins de malice et les mains posées sur les fesses du jeune homme. « Et je compte bien en profiter. »

Chose dite, chose promise. Asami prit possession des lèvres d'un Akihito consterné qui sentit avec effroi contre sa jambe le sexe vigoureux de l'insatiable pervers qui, contrairement à lui, était en pleine forme. Oh mon dieu ! La journée non plus ne lui apporterait pas le repos salutaire dont il avait besoin. Et pour couronner le tout, son corps – le traitre ! – réagissait au contact de son partenaire. Naturellement, cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Asami qui déposa un regard des plus intéressés à la partie traîtresse de son corps.

Dans un sourire témoignant le désir d'assouvir son envie, Asami fixa le photographe. Le cœur d'Akihito se mit soudainement à battre à tout rompre. Les yeux perçants d'Asami le mettaient vraiment dans tous ses états.

Gêné, il finit par baisser le regard sur une des épaules de l'homme d'affaires où il avait au préalable posé une de ses mains. Inconsciemment, perdu dans ses pensées, il fit tournoyer un de ses doigts sur cette peau qu'il avait aimé caresser la veille. Qu'il avait aimé ? Akihito stoppa le mouvement de son doigt. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Stupéfait, il releva instantanément les yeux sur Asami qui le regardait d'un air entendu comme s'il avait deviner ses pensées. Un sourire significatif étira lentement ses lèvres. C'était un sourire victorieux. Akihito écarquilla les yeux. Il avait compris qu'il était attiré par cet homme froid et cruel. Il se redressa d'un bond, affolé par ce qu'il venait de réaliser.

Hélas, il n'eut même pas le temps de poser un orteil sur le sol qu'Asami le rattrapa d'un bras autour de la taille et le glissa sous lui.

- « Tu ne peux plus m'échapper », dit celui-ci dans un sourire en coin. « Tu es piégé Akihito. »

Asami, dressé sur ses bras, le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Le photographe, allongé, les bras le long du corps, se sentait totalement vulnérable face au charisme de l'homme. Asami avait raison… Il était piégé. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus résister à l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui.

Il sentit un genou glisser entre ses jambes, et sans protester, il laissa Asami se positionner entre ses cuisses. Les caresses expertes de l'homme et sciemment menées, auraient en définitive raison de lui…

Asami le pénétra lentement, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Akihito le savait, Asami voulait lui montrer qu'il le possédait, qu'il lui appartenait et que, bien entendu, il était inutile pour lui de le nier. Et lui, se laissait finalement faire, comme si toute tentative de résistance était vaine. Il acceptait sans controverse de coucher avec cet homme…

Ce matin il en était arrivé à cette constatation. Il n'était plus maître de ses sentiments. Il le savait… Il avait fini par sombrer dans les ténèbres qui émanaient de cet homme. Il était attiré par cet homme… Néanmoins, il se jura que jamais il ne le lui avouerait ! Il ne pouvait peut-être plus contester qu'il appréciait ses caresses, mais même s'il lui ''donnait'' son corps, jamais il cèderait son cœur. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Asami…

Akihito eut tout à coup un pincement au cœur. Asami… Éprouvait-il les mêmes sentiments que lui ? Akihito en doutait. Lui sauver la vie ne signifiait pas qu'il l'aimait.

Malgré ses pensées moroses, il fondit de plaisir dans les bras de son amant. De toute façon, le pauvre Akihito n'avait d'autre choix que se plier à la libido paranormale du mafieux. Libido qui dura toute la journée et se prolongea jusqu'au milieu de la nuit.

Akihito s'endormit, exténué, le cœur lourd d'incertitudes. Il ne vit pas Asami qui le regardait d'un air pensif, une expression mêlant à la fois douceur et froideur.

Pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme, Asami se leva doucement du lit pour rejoindre le salon et s'allumer une cigarette. Il regardait nonchalamment l'agitation nocturne de la ville tout en inhalant une bouffée de fumée. La respiration lente et profonde du jeune homme qui dormait dans son lit lui parvenait aux oreilles.

- « Saleté de gamin… » murmura-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

FIN

_Note __: J'ai repris cette fanfic en essayant de corriger les fautes subsistantes et en améliorant quelque peu la narration et la ponctuation. Naturellement, je n'ai pas tout réécrit car ça m'aurait pris trop de temps. Mais j'espère l'avoir rendue plus potable qu'elle ne l'était (même si je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite). _

_Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, vous trouverez la suite dans la fanfiction intitulée __**«Troubles » **__qui à la date d'aujourd'hui (le 16.02.2013) est toujours en cours d'écriture._ :)


End file.
